


Angel Perdido (Lost Angel)

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the taichous recover in the royal realm, Byakuya comforts an injured Ichigo and Renji tends to the wounded Bazz-B. Down in Soul Society, Kurushimi rescues Tetsuya, but is forced to choose to save him or his child. Left with no memories, Tetsuya struggles to find his way back to Byakuya and home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday treat for Shima-taicho31, who is so loving of my OC Tetsuya and such a motivation with lots of cheerful enthusiasm. This one is angsty, but will be rich with love and family. It is yaoi and mpreg with pairings Kurushimi/Tetsuya, some Orochi/Tetsuya non-con, Byakuya/Ichigo hurt/comfort and some Bazz-B/Renji for spice! Enjoy!

Powerful zig-zags of light flashed and thunder cracked loudly as rain poured down from the sky onto the broken bones of the heavily damaged Seireitei. While in the heavens, the Gotei forces and royal guard rushed towards the destroyed throne room in Wahrwelt, quincy rage pelted down in heavy sheets, soaking the already badly damaged buildings and pounding against the poor shelters where the survivors huddled. Amidst the destruction were only a few secreted places where the noble families concealed themselves, waiting warily to see what would happen. In a chill cave, not far from where the Kuchiki family rested in comfort, Tetsuya Kuchiki laid in torment, bound tightly with kido and blindfolded, but his mouth left free so that he could make sounds of pain as his black-eyed cousin abused him.

Orochi laid naked atop Tetsuya's shivering form, deeply entrenched, thrusting and grinding forcefully against him. Tetsuya turned his head aside and felt his cousin's fierce, biting mouth leave marks on the soft flesh of his neck and pale shoulder. He was careful not to struggle too much, lest he should hurt the baby growing inside him.

_Orochi is a vile man, but this baby is innocent. I have to protect him until Byakuya-sama returns and we can go to him for protection. Until he returns, I can't take the chance of leaving Orochi. I have to stay here and allow the infusions. Otherwise, my reiatsu could become unstable and the baby and I could be in danger._

He waited as Orochi's heavy breathing turned to panting and his thrusts became more shaky and disjointed. Finally, Tetsuya felt his cousin stiffen and intense heat burned him inside. Orochi's fiery reiatsu and released seed was quickly attracted to the spirit chamber that carried the developing child. Tetsuya sighed softly in relief as his cousin collapsed onto his chest and their bodies slowly calmed. He felt Orochi's fingers tracing along his side and down over one sweating hip.

"You know you are trapped, don't you?" Orochi said sleepily.

"Just because you were able to take control and claim me when the elders thought Byakuya-sama was dead, doesn't mean anything. You felt his reiatsu return. I know you did. And when he comes back..."

"When he comes back and finds you are carrying my heir, he will have no choice but to marry us, or he will allow our clan to be dishonored."

"He will kill you with his own hand," Tetsuya hissed softly.

"And risk causing more stress on the family?" Orochi inquired, "I don't think he'll go to such lengths. I don't think he dares do that...for a little dirty-blooded thing like you."

"You only dared to do this because your parents were killed in the war, and there is no one to disown you for taking a spouse of lesser blood!" Tetsuya snapped.

He reeled as Orochi's hand struck him hard across the face.

"Mind your tongue, Tetsuya," he warned his cousin, "I am your master again, and you know I won't allow you to defy me!"

Tetsuya bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold to manage the harsh stinging on his reddened cheek. He groaned reflexively as Orochi's sated member slid out of his aching bottom, and his black-eyed cousin grabbed a flask that laid beside the bed and drank deeply. He looked down at Tetsuya and touched his cheek, coaxing his mouth open and letting a few drops fall in between his parched lips. Tetsuya drank up the little bit of water thirstily almost choking on it in his haste. He calmed and accepted quietly as Orochi fed him from the military rations stored in the cave.

_I wouldn't eat a thing that man offered me if it wasn't for my baby_ , Tetsuya reasoned, _But he didn't ask to be made like he was. And if I am a good example for him_...

Tetsuya paused and shuddered, envisioning the boy's probable future if they were forced to become part of Orochi's household.

_But what can I do? As much as I want to believe Byakuya-sama will help me, Orochi may be right that it being in the wake of such a vicious conflict, my cousin's hands may be tied. I may be forced to stay with Orochi forever._

_I think I will die if that happens._

He felt Orochi stretch out alongside him, rubbing his reawakening cock against him seductively and licking the sensitive flesh of his neck. Tetsuya didn't resist as he was turned onto his belly and taken from behind, feeling relieved at finally not feeling his cousin's hateful glare touching his blindfolded face. He was able then to disappear into his memory...of that one other person who had been his lover while both were prisoners and under Orochi's control.

_When he's not looking at my face, I can go back and remember what it felt like when Naoki touched me. I can pretend it is him touching me, and that the baby growing inside me is his and mine. I can almost make Orochi disappear._

He buried himself deeply in the memory as Orochi's movements slowed and he climaxed again. Realizing that Tetsuya hadn't, he made a disapproving sound and pressed down against his cousin's bare back, caressing his barely responsive penis and panting into his ear.

"Stop trying to escape. You can't escape, even into the past, Tetsuya. Naoki is dead. Your child with him is lost. This is all that is left for you. Take it and be grateful someone cares you are alive."

Tetsuya felt tears well up in his eyes beneath the blindfold.

_I've been alone since Naoki died. No one has ever wanted me. I know Byakuya and my adoptive family love me, but...I never found anyone who loved me the way Naoki did. I just wish...the one man who loved me wasn't this cruel and horrible cousin of mine...that there could be someone for me who would love me...who wouldn't hurt me...who would do anything to have me give my love back to him_...

Tears flowed into the blindfold and Tetsuya tried hard to think of what his dream lover might be like. In the darkness of his mind, a little flame of hope erupted, illuminating for just a moment, a tanned face and bright, lively turquoise eyes. The face disappeared quickly as Orochi's ministrations finally overcame him, and Tetsuya surrendered, wondering if he would ever again be free.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt warm hands brush against his face and the strange feeling of breathing in hot water. He would have panicked, but he quickly remembered Tenjirou's healing pool. The hands that touched him, too, felt familiar.

"B-byakuya?" he whispered, trying to crack his eyes open, but getting only a blurry image of the Kuchiki leader, "Y-you survived?"

"Of course I did," Byakuya's smooth, deep voice chided him, "After my failure before, did you think I would lose?"

"We...won, then?"

"We did," Byakuya confirmed, his gentle hand running down Ichigo's arm, "Lie still. You were very badly injured."

"Ywach?"

"Dead."

Ichigo paused, shivering even under the warm water.

"Uryu?"

"Injured, but he will recover. There were witnesses that he helped you to defeat the quincy king, so his crimes will be pardoned. You need to rest now."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you in here, taking care of me?" Ichigo asked, blinking to clear his vision.

He turned beet red as he realized that both he and Byakuya were completely naked.

"Whoa!" he yelled, trying to pull away.

Immediately, he howled in pain and spots danced in front of his eyes. Byakuya made a sound of annoyance.

"What are you doing, fool?" he snapped softly, pulling Ichigo in again, "I told you that you were badly injured. Hold still!"

"B-but you're n-naked! And so am I."

"I am aware," Byakuya said sedately, "You were hurt so badly, I didn't have time to wrap towels around us. And besides, we are strong enough to be in the pool naked and not have our bodies begin to break down."

"Lucky us," Ichigo managed, trying not to look at where Byakuya's very pretty genitalia was clearly revealed beneath the water.

_Oh my kami...don't look. Don't look. Don't look!_

He felt his member hardening in reaction and blushed more fiercely.

_Oh man, he has to realize. Is he going to say something? Do I want him to? Why am I getting so turned on? Byakuya's a guy and I didn't think I was gay._

_But there's no denying it. He's getting to me. He is really beautiful and I felt awful when I saw him so badly hurt before. I wonder if maybe the reason he jumped in here with me is because he felt that way when he found me hurt too._

"I told you to relax," Byakuya said reprovingly, "Your heart is racing."

"I'm in a hot bath and naked with another guy touching me!" Ichigo exclaimed, "What do you expect?"

"I am not touching you sexually," Byakuya said, frowning, "I am just healing you."

"Well, you're really good looking and I'm weak from being hurt!" Ichigo argued, "I'm kind of overwhelmed."

"I promise I won't step over any boundaries with you," Byakuya said calmly, "You can trust me."

_I know. It's myself I can't trust._

_God, he's so fucking sexy_!

_I wonder how badly he'd kill me if I told him that._

_Maybe I'm just delirious._

"Hold still or I'll have to sedate you," Byakuya warned him.

_Nope, this is definitely happening._

_Maybe I'll get better slowly._

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling now?" Renji asked, his voice breaking into the haze around the injured red-haired quincy on the bed in front of him, "I dipped you in Tenjirou's pool earlier."

"I'm surprised it didn't melt me," Bazz-B croaked, "I'm an enemy, remember?"

"Not anymore," Renji chuckled, "War's over. Your boss...or former boss, is six feet under...or maybe in hell, where he belongs."

"And you're here, picking up my broken pieces, eh?" Bazz mused, "Weird..."

"It's not so weird," Renji answered, cleaning Bazz-B's bruised face with a cool, wet cloth, "Ywach was the real enemy in this war...to just about everyone. We wouldn't have been able to get up here without you and the others who helped us. We're not enemies, unless you still wanna be."

"Naw, not really," Bazz sighed, "But, can you tell me, is Jugo...?"

"He almost died also helping to suppress Ywach," Renji said quietly, "They are doing their best, but he's in a bad way and it will be a long recovery if he makes it.

"Damn..." Bazz-B whispered, his heart aching at the news.

"Wasn't he the one who almost killed you?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, but he was as trapped as any of the rest of us," Bazz-B said, shaking his head, then blinking as he spotted his reattached arm.

"You saved my arm?"

"Orihime rejected the damage."

"Thanks. I kinda missed it," Bazz-B joked.

He coughed a few times and closed his eyes.

"Rest, okay?" Renji urged him, "The war's over and we're all healing."

"Yeah," Bazz agreed wearily, "if that's possible."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke to find himself still bound and alone in the icy cave. He wondered briefly at Orochi having wrapped him so warmly in blankets.

_As though he actually cared. But I suppose he needs to make sure that the baby survives so that he doesn't lose his claim on me._

Thunder sounded outside and Tetsuya felt the rock under him shake slightly. He started to drift off again, then stiffened as another rumble shook the cave, only louder and this one didn't stop.

_Is it an avalanche triggered by the storm?_

He struggled against the kido that held him, but found he was unable to break free. He screamed as the rumbling became a roar, and bits of rock rained down on him, cutting his fine flesh as he threw off the blankets and writhed desperately. A rock crashed down and shattered near his head, the flying pieces breaking the powerful kido that held him down. Tetsuya sprang from the mat, tearing the blindfold from over his eyes and staggering towards the cave entrance. A howl of dismay escaped him as he spotted the barrier Orochi had placed just in case he should break free. Rock crashed down all around him, the small, sharp bits opening up long cuts on his skin. Tetsuya scrambled through an opening where the rock had broken, and escaped the cave as it finally collapsed. He fled, naked, staggering down the hill with rocks rolling all around him. He dived aside of one and rolled to miss being flattened by another. He staggered to his feet, but was thrown off again by a falling limb. He tumbled down a hill and splashed into a wild, rushing stream. The stream rolled him over and over, pummeling him on the rocks and branches in the water. He managed to grab onto one of the larger limbs as the water dragged him far away from where Orochi had hidden him. He finally found the ground again with a bleeding foot and crawled out of the water, collapsing on the shore and panting harshly.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, panting and gasping to regain his breath. He lost consciousness several times and was barely cognizant when a dark form slipped through the rain and blackness and appeared at his side. Lovely turquoise eyes gazed down at him and a warm hand brushed the hair from his face.

_It's that dream again_...Tetsuya thought, his mind spinning so fast he couldn't think straight.

"Dios mìo, what happened to you, sweet thing?" a male voice asked him, "Who are you, my lady?"

"T-tetsu..." Tetsuya began, starting to lose consciousness again.

The warm hand came to rest on his abdomen, and the man crouching over him, frowned and stared in confusion.

"Not a lady, but a sweet joven hermosa? And with child? You have gone terribly astray, haven't you?"

He examined Tetsuya carefully, healing the worst of the cuts, then removing his torn clothes and wrapping his own heavy cloak around him. He lifted the unconscious man into his arms and carried him up the small rise to where a pretty Andalusian stallion stood.

"See here, Ambrosio," he told the horse, "Look what I've found. We need to get him back to the compound. He'll be all right, I think, but he's hit his head very hard and will need more healing."

He set Tetsuya on the horse's back and climbed up, then set off, holding Tetsuya against him as the stallion carried them through the storm.

"We have a camp set up in a protected area near here," the man told Tetsuya, "Mamà and my sister, Deripie, will take care of your remaining injuries and warm you up."

The man went quiet and focused his attention on the terrain, watching carefully for movement around them as Ambrosio picked out the path and carried them through several valleys and into a little hidden glen. A small girl peeked out of one of the caves ahead of them, then ran back inside, shouting excitedly.

"Kuri-kuri-sama is back! Kuri-kuri-sama is back!"

"Enough Lupita!" Shima Aderia gently scolded her little cousin, "We all heard you. We don't want the quincy soldiers to hear you."

"Sorry, Prima!" the girl apologized.

"It's fine. Go and meet him."

Lupita nodded and grabbed her cloak, pulling the hood over her head. She raced out to where Ambrosio had stopped in front of the caves.

"Kuri-kuri-sama, who's that?" she cried, seeing the wrapped up bundle in Kuri's arms.

"Just something I found on the way home," Kuri said, smirking, "Go and tell Mamà and Deripe I've found an injured man and will need them for his healing."

"Okay!" the little girl shouted, turning back and running inside.

Kuri carried Tetsuya through the rain and into the large cave, where his mother and sister waited.

"Bring him here," Aderia said quickly.

Kuri carried Tetsuya to a mat that had been laid down and covered in soft, warm blankets. Aderia undressed him and wrapped a thick, white yukata around his slender frame, making a sound of surprise as she spotted his slightly rounded belly.

"Ah...he is like your Hideaki? With child?"

"He is," Kuri affirmed, "But he has been hurt badly. Do what you can."

Aderia leaned over Tetsuya, working quickly.

"The baby is in distress," she realized quickly, "This young man is not doing so well either."

"S-save my b-baby," Tetsuya managed deliriously.

"I will do my best, angelito," Aderia whispered, placing a sleep kido on Tetsuya and watching as it took effect. When he was asleep, she healed what she could, but looked up at Kuri with a sad expression.

"Hermano, I am sorry. I can only save one," she said in a devastated voice.

Kuri moved closer, staring down at Tetsuya's comely face and seeing another.

"It is not like with your Hideaki," Aderia went on, "I can at least save one of them. We won't lose both. But I need to know who to save...the young man...or the baby. What do I do?"

_Hideaki forced me to choose his baby_ , and we lost them both, Kuri remembered darkly.

"Hermano?" Aderia prompted him.

"Why should I decide?" he asked in a rough, choked voice, "By whose right should we choose who lives and who dies?"

"If we wait anymore, both of them will die. Kuri...?"

Kuri looked down at Tetsuya's labored face and touched it gently.

"Save the young man," he said softly, "What is it to me if he hates me for it?"


	2. Mourning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ichigo and Bazz-B continue to heal and bond with Byakuya and Renji, Tetsuya and Kuri become entangled in their fate.

Ichigo started to rise out of the haze of drowsiness that the constant barrage of repeated sleep kidos had left hanging over him, and he immediately wished he could dive back into blessed oblivion. His head ached fiercely and his back and legs throbbed. He felt chilled, even beneath the warm blankets on the bed he laid in. He tried to think back and only vaguely remembered being in Tenjirou's healing pool with a naked and very attractive Kuchiki Byakuya leaning over him and healing his wounds.

 _I wonder now if that really happened or if I was just delirious and dreamed it. I mean, Byakuya? Naked? In the pool with me? Well, it did sort of happen when the royal guard brought us up here, so I suppose it could have happened again...but_...

He heard a little sigh and the bed shifted.

"Huh?" he huffed sleepily.

The bed moved again and he turned his head towards the source of the motion. His eyes rounded in surprise as he encountered the stunning sight of a drowsy, sleepy-eyed and tumble-haired Byakuya, barely in his silken, white yukata. While Ichigo picked up his jaw off the floor, Byakuya brushed several misbehaving strands of raven hair from his soft features.

"B-byakuya?" he stammered, blinking to be sure he wasn't still under the sleep kido and dreaming the whole thing, "Is that...you?"

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, an edge of worry in his voice, "Here, let me give you another pain block."

He sat up and Ichigo nearly started salivating as Byakuya's yukata slipped down off of his shoulder and the lovely Kuchiki leader's soft, hands first coaxed him onto his side, then set the pain block that made everything go numb again.

"I...I c-can't move," Ichigo panted wearily.

"The pain block is interfering with your coordination and movement," Byakuya explained, "but it is also keeping you still so that your injuries will heal. You need to be still and sleep as much as you can. And when you're not sleeping, you should be eating. Are you hungry?"

"Am I?" Ichigo mused dizzily.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head, rolling Ichigo onto his back, then leaning close and striking him with a thrilling whiff of sakura.

"You should start to feel better soon," he promised, "but maybe for now, you should just sleep a lot to pass the time. I will be right here."

"I-in my bed?" Ichigo mumbled confusedly, "You're in my bed?"

"Go to sleep," Byakuya chided him, lying down and resting his head on his pillow.

Ichigo stared and blinked as his head spun and Byakuya's comely face tormented him mercilessly.

"But...you're in m'bed..."

"There aren't enough beds for all of the injured because of the massive damage Ywach caused. Go to sleep, Ichigo."

"But...you're...in...m-my..." Ichigo mumbled, his voice trailing off.

Byakuya opened one curious grey eye and watched as Ichigo dropped off to sleep again. When he was sure the Shiba heir slept, he sighed and closed his eye again, quickly dropping off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"OW, dammit!" Renji complained, flinching as he moved his lanky body and felt twinges of lingering pain all over at once, "Ugh, I should've just stayed asleep."

"Yeah, then you'd fucking be quiet so the rest of us could sleep," Bazz-B said drowsily, "Knock off that damned racket!"

There was a long silence, then Bazz-B opened his eyes and met Renji's.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked.

"Your bed?" Renji repeated, "I'm sharing my bed with you. There weren't enough, so we had to double up."

"Is that right?" Bazz asked, scowling suspiciously.

"What? You think I want to sleep with a grouchy guy who snores like a locomotive?"

"Oh, you don't like sleeping with yourself?" Bazz quipped, "So sorry to hear that!"

"Was that an attempt at a joke?" Renji snapped, "If it was, I wouldn't suggest you trying stand up comedy. You'd get arrested for putting everyone to sleep."

"Well, at least someone would get some sleep then!" Bazz countered, "I can't sleep a wink around you!"

"Maybe we could both sleep if you shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Be quiet, okay?" Renji yelled.

The door to their room opened and Tenjirou's angry, flaring eyes glared in at them.

"YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" the hot spring demon roared.

"Okay," Renji and Bazz answered meekly, ducking under the blankets.

"Damn it Red! You farted!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuri tossed and turned, trying to fall back asleep, but too cold and very much missing being able to curl around a warm, soft body that wanted nothing more than to snuggle him back.

_Hideaki was small and slight, delicately built and always snuggling into a blanket, a cloak, or up close to me to stay warm. I always felt sad that it was because the Rukongai was such a cold place a lot of the time and it was a struggle to stay warm. But no matter what, Hideaki was always smiling and snuggling. When I put our child inside him, he snuggled even more, but he wasn't just happy, he was divinely happy. It was like that one little miracle made the darkness from before disappear and gave him such peace as that lovely boy had never known._

_Now, with my judgment, I have taken that peace from the heart of another very beautiful young man._

_I don't even know him, but he haunts me. Already, his face is in my dreams and burning at my heart. This broken little thing tasks me until I can't eat or drink or sleep. And I am wondering how much he will hate me when he wakes and learns what I did._

Kuri sighed and slipped out of bed, abandoning any pretense of trying to sleep and making his way to the one whom his mind couldn't stop focusing on. He slipped into the makeshift infirmary within the cave, nodding to his sister as she leaned over another injured shinigami, then kneeling at the nameless young man's side. He gazed down at the young man's maddeningly lovely face, his guilt making his body ache.

_I wonder who he is. He began to say his name, Tetsu-, but then stopped. Tetsu means iron, which this man has, but he is also as soft and beautiful as any flower. Mamà and Deripie have taken to calling our foundling 'Angelito,' but to me, he is Tetsu-hana, my iron flower. A part of me hesitates to come close to him. I don't know him, where he comes from, what he has endured, or who fathered his lost child. He looks like one of the very beautiful Kuchikis, but he is no one of them I have ever laid eyes on before. And there are always some with noble lineage who are born into the Rukongai after their fathers stray from their kind and lay down with those kinder, more accepting souls of the Rukongai, who would never judge them with the harshness their families do. I was one of those...but once I laid down with Hideaki, I could not leave him or the child we made._

_Who are you?_

_Who are you that I have hurt without knowing you?_

_Who are you that I can't get out of my mind?_

_Tetsu-hana, will you forgive me?_

He realized suddenly that the young man's eyes had opened and were looking up at him. They had looked blue, even in the darkness, and now in the light, they were gemlike sapphire, wide and gentle.

"Where am I?" he whispered sleepily, looking around the cave, then back at Kuri, "How did I get here?"

Kuri decided it was best to be straightforward.

"You are in the encampment of the Shima noble family," he answered, "You were injured and dying, but we have healed you as best we can. Can you tell me your name, angelito?"

The young man blinked and focused, frowning, even wincing, his blue eyes growing confused and distressed.

"I...I don't know!" he exclaimed, "I don't remember anything! W-wait...!"

He reached down to his midsection and Kuri felt his heart drop.

"There was a baby," the young man said, "I had a child growing inside me...and...he was everything I had! Wh-what happened to my baby? Was he born? Where is he?"

"I am sorry, angelito," Aderia said over Kuri's shoulder, "I did try everything, but your child was born too soon. His reiatsu would not solidify, but I can tell you that he had your pretty black hair and blue eyes. I wish you could hold him, but his reiatsu faded, so there is nothing left of him."

The young man stared back at her wordlessly, his sapphire eyes filling with tears that spilled down his flushed cheeks and onto his blanket and clothes. Kuri leaned forward, resting his cheek on the back of the man's slender hand and regretting with all of his heart letting such pain come to him.

"I am to blame," he confessed, "We could only save one, and even after you told us to save your child, I chose you. You don't need to forgive me. I have done a great wrong to you. I owe you for the hurt I have caused you, Tetsu-hana. So, ask me for anything, and if I can give it to you, I will. If you want my life in exchange for your child's, it is yours."

"Kuri!" Deripie gasped, "Don't say things like that! Don't listen to mi hermano, angelito. He goes too far!"

"Will you hold me?" Tetsuya asked very softly, "I feel cold."

Kuri smiled sadly.

"If you are cold, then I will make it my task to keep you warm, Tetsu-hana...for as long as you want."

"Thank you, Shima-sama," the young man said politely, curling up to Kuri as he slid onto the mat and snuggling him tightly.

Aderia shook her head dismissively and walked back to the other young man she had been tending.

Kuri blinked sleepily, his body finally calming and his heart made peaceful by running his fingers through the misbehaving strands of Tetsuya's soft hair. He wondered again who the young man could be, and how he had stumbled across the encampment, but with the questions still spinning in his tired mind, he dropped off to sleep.

He woke, near morning, when Aderia came by to continue healing Tetsuya as he slept. He watched quietly, holding Tetsuya and saying nothing until she was done.

"How is he?" he asked finally.

"He is improving," Aderia said, looking down at him, "But there is something you need to know about him."

Kuri looked back at her questioningly.

"There are signs that he has been horribly abused sexually...recently," Aderia said sadly, "Hermano, I think he staggered out into the storm, trying to escape someone."

"Who would do that to a soft, pregnant thing like him?" Kuri mused, "What devil?"

He paused as an icy memory stabbed at his insides.

_"You dare to run away from me and marry that Rukongai trash?" Kuchiki Sasune hissed, striking Kuri hard across the face, then kicking him in the stomach and sending him crashing into the wall behind him, "You will pay for this, you miserable scum! But what can we expect from dark beasts like you?"_

"Kuri?" Aderia said, touching his arm and bringing him out of his reverie.

"We will be careful about who we talk to," Kuri said quietly, pulling Tetsuya closer, "Whoever hurt him will not touch him again."

"Hermano, not to overstep, but are you sure that you are not becoming too involved?" Aderia asked cautiously.

"What is too involved? Tetsu-hana has been hurt too much," Kuri answered shortly.

"He has," Aderia agreed, turning away, "You both have, hermano."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya wasn't sure if he was really awake. He thought he must be in a dream. His mind in a spin from the pain relievers and medications, he opened his eyes and tried to focus, but everything looked blurry and tilted too much. He could tell that he wasn't alone in the bed. Someone was curled up snugly against him. For some reason, he felt afraid for a moment, then he remembered he had been dreaming about someone with caramel colored skin and turquoise eyes. He could see by turning his head that the blurry figure holding him was like that, and not like the black-haired man he barely remembered.

 _I wish this could be real_ , he thought dizzily, _to be with someone so exotic and beautiful, whose voice gives me tickles inside. If this was real, I would kiss him awake and he would touch me very gently, not the way that black-haired man did._

The man holding him shifted slightly so that his face came closer, and Tetsuya's vision cleared slightly, though his mind remained very confused. He brought his lips tentatively to the other man's and touched them together. The man didn't wake, but kissed him back reflexively.

As sad as he felt inside, Tetsuya found himself smiling.

_It's just my dream lover, so it doesn't hurt to let him comfort me. He is all I have left, now that my baby is gone. But he is so warm and he smells so good. His skin is smooth and he touches only gently._

_It makes me want to be closer._

He nuzzled Kuri's cheek and was rewarded with another sleepy kiss. Kuri's hands began to move in his sleep, sliding down the curves of Tetsuya's body, curling around his soft bottom and squeezing. Tetsuya felt something large and very warm, resting along his thigh. He moved a little and his dream lover breathed in deeper, moving against him and making that part of him thicken and grow even warmer.

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment, some part of his mind remembering harsh words and someone hurting him. But his dream lover, he reasoned, was perfectly safe and would never be cruel to him. So, being with him sexually wasn't scary. It was just very warm and very sweet. He let one soft hand slide down to pleasure his dream lover and, too exhausted to wake, Kuri responded without surfacing, his own mind deep in memories of his own lost love.

Tetsuya relaxed and closed his eyes again as Kuri's sleep directed hands slid under his yukata, slowly sliding it off his shoulders. He laid soft kisses along a fine collarbone, letting his hands run all over Tetsuya's white flesh as the two kissed more hungrily and pressed closer to each other. Kuri rolled onto his back and Tetsuya crawled on top of him, spreading his creamy thighs and rubbing sensuously against him. He took his dream lover's length inside him slowly, happy to wrap himself in non-reality to soothe the harshness of what was real. Still not fully awake and half dreaming, Kuri groaned and moved against him. The result was so melting, it sent Tetsuya's mind back into a hazy swirl. The warmth increased to burning heat and he held on to his dream lover more tightly. He bit down on Kuri's shoulder so that he would be quiet as he climaxed, and his movements made his dream lover stiffen and shudder, filling him with delicious heat that stayed with him as he collapsed on top of Kuri and lost consciousness.

Kuri came awake suddenly, his eyes rounding as he realized their pretty foundling was naked and sprawled on top of him, and his spent cock was buried in the young man's body. He sucked in a surprised and terrified breath, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. But Aderia seemed to have gone to bed and the ones in the infirmary were too much asleep or too drugged to have noticed.

"Oh, I am going to be killed a hundred times over!" he whispered, "What were you thinking, Tetsu-hana? I guess you wanted me to be punished by being killed by my own Mamà and hermana?"

He extracted himself carefully from the comely stranger and quickly cleaned up the evidence. Then, he paused, looking down at Tetsuya regretfully.

"I don't know if I should stay or not. I don't want to leave you alone, but if I stay, I might not be able to leave you alone, so to speak. I don't know why that happened, but you are too hurt to be doing something like that. Rest, Tetsu-hana. We will make you well again."

He started to rise, but felt a little tug on his yukata and found Tetsuya's hand tangled in the fabric and pulling him back.

"Don't go," he whispered without opening his eyes.

"You don't know what you're asking for," Kuri said disapprovingly, "If they realize, I will be a dead man!"

He tried to extricate himself from Tetsuya's clinging fingers, but couldn't untangle them. Finally, he laid back down and held the sleeping man against him. But he couldn't close his eyes the rest of the night and fled the room as soon as he could free himself.


	3. In The Silence That Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo begin a courtship. Bazz-B and Renji take a big step forward. A confused Tetsuya runs away from the Shima family encampment.

Ichigo felt warm light falling across the bed and sighed, cuddling deeper into the blankets and nuzzling into the soft pillow. He was sure that moving too much would still hurt, and besides, there was little need to move anyway, when he would just be scolded to hold still and let himself heal. So, he relaxed and enjoyed the warmth and softness all around him, letting his eyes crack open to look at the very attractive and comfortably sleeping man who laid next to him. Byakuya slept quietly and looked so peaceful, all Ichigo wanted to do was to keep looking at him.

_I've always thought Byakuya was beautiful. I even kinda liked him when he was being a prick and going along with the faked orders Aizen made look like orders from Central 46. I think he always kinda liked me too, even though he kept telling me all of the time to go back to Karakura Town. I wonder now if he really meant he wanted me to go...or if maybe, Byakuya thought there was something wrong with him noticing me. Before, it might have been because I was just a human. But that lie got swept away and I know Oetsu informed the taichous that my father is actually Shiba Isshin. That makes me half-shinigami, and noble, both on my quincy side and my shinigami side. Does that mean it's okay for us to like each other romantically? Or is there a problem with me being half-quincy?_

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, startling the younger man and making him blush brightly.

"S-something wrong?" Ichigo repeated to give himself time to think.

"You were looking at me, but not seeing me. Were you thinking of something worrisome? You looked a bit...ruffled."

"Naw, it's fine," Ichigo chuckled, "I was only half-awake and the sun's coming in from that side. It's nice feeling warm after all of the rain, eh?"

"I agree."

Byakuya rolled onto his back, giving Ichigo a perfect view of his achingly lovely profile.

"Do you need another pain block, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

He didn't, but the thought of those soft, warm hands touching him...

"Yeah, my back is still kinda hurting," he answered, turning onto his stomach as Byakuya climbed onto his knees.

He was grateful that the pillows hid some of his blushing face as Byakuya peeled back the blankets and he removed Ichigo's yukata, baring his pale, muscular torso and pert, bare bottom. Byakuya's expression remained perfectly serene as he massaged the formerly injured area and infused it with healing reiatsu. He could almost imagine those hands sliding down over his bottom, rubbing and squeezing gently, then seeking his almost hidden genitals.

_Oh man, I'm getting aroused. Good thing he can't see that._

He was suddenly very pleased that Byakuya was as careful and thorough in his healing as he was anal about everything else. He wasn't sure how long the lovely torture of his healing went on, before Byakuya sighed and withdrew his hands, laying Ichigo's yukata back in place.

Ichigo sat up slowly and was stricken inside as he noticed the little flush on Byakuya's face and throat.

_Maybe he does like me._

"Hey uh, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked, "You have anything that hurts? I'm not as good at healing as you are, but Kisuke trained me on the basics. I can probably heal you without causing more damage. I feel like I owe you."

He instantly felt like an idiot for even making the suggestion and he expected a softly spoken, but sarcastic reply.

Byakuya's answer shocked him.

"The place across my chest that was slashed is still causing me residual pain," Byakuya said, almost hesitantly, "I suppose you could infuse the area with some reiatsu."

He was sure a full minute must have passed with him looking dumbly into Byakuya's eyes, before he managed a quick nod and Byakuya laid down and opened his yukata, baring his chest, but leaving his privates carefully covered.

Immediately, a wave of sweet sakura scent crashed into Ichigo's already reeling senses and he felt his loins twinge and his substantial arousal thicken even more. He started to place his hands and clumsily caught the edge of Byakuya's yukata, revealing his substantial and also surprisingly reactive nether region.

"S-sorry!" Ichigo apologized hastily, reaching at the same time Byakuya did and bumping their hands together.

He felt his recoiling hand brush across hot, satin flesh and felt Byakuya quiver. He waited for Byakuya to say something, or to pull away. But he just let out a soft, annoyed breath and laid back, looking up at the ceiling and waiting.

Ichigo's hands shook uncontrollably for a moment and sweat broke out on his forehead. He looked down at Byakuya's proud, white chest and cute, slightly raised pink nipples. Feeling Byakuya was watching him, he leaned forward and extended his hands over the affected area, then he stiffened as Byakuya's deep voice sounded.

"Breathe more slowly," the Kuchiki leader coaxed him, "and relax your hands or you will infuse me with something akin to lightning."

Ichigo forced his tensed body to obey and managed to calm enough to begin the infusion.

"You have improved in controlling your reiatsu," Byakuya said in a deeply relaxed and sleepier voice, "It has a more pleasant feel to it."

"Maybe that's because I'm healing you with it this time and not trying to fight you," Ichigo answered saucily.

"Maybe it's because your struggles have caused you to mature very quickly over the past few years," Byakuya suggested.

Ichigo scowled.

"I don't know how to take that," he complained, "Sure, it's good now that I've, as you said, matured, but does that mean I was immature before?"

Byakuya's dark, pretty eyes blinked slowly.

"I wasn't trying to offend you," he explained, "I was saying that I looked at you before as an immature brat, but that you have proven yourself an admirable person, quite worthy of the honors you are going to receive once Soul Society puts itself back together."

"Oh."

"The way things are, you will probably receive offers from numerous clans, offering their sons and daughters."

"Sons and daughters?" Ichigo repeated, frowning, "But I'm a guy. Don't the clans want babies?"

"Noble souls with a high enough resonance can cause one another to be impregnated."

"What?" Ichigo mused, the flush returning to his face, "How does that work?"

He didn't realize that his hands had lowered and come to rest on Byakuya's rising and falling breast.

"Noble males of high resonance make love, and the seed ejaculated into one partner's body causes the male recipient's body to form a spirit chamber. The spirit chamber collects the seed and reiatsu from both men and binds them to create a new reiatsu. That reiatsu matures in the chamber, then when it is ready, the area above it loses cohesion and lets the child's reiatsu emerge."

"K-kind of like when Aizen removed the hogyoku from inside Rukia?" Ichigo said, swallowing hard as he felt the harder swell of his arousal.

"Something like that, but not painful. The pregnancy causes symptoms similar to female pregnancy, but the male abdomen does not swell as much because the baby stays in reiatsu form."

"So," Ichigo said, smirking, "If you and me were in a courtship, who would have the kid?"

Byakuya's eyelids fluttered for a moment at the question.

"Well, my clan is of higher standing at the moment, but once you are confirmed and your clan's honor is restored, yours may exceed mine in status. But, I am also a leader, while you are an heir. There are many factors at play, but I think it would be left up to us...in that situation."

He gave Ichigo a measured look as Ichigo realized suddenly how suggestively his hands were placed on Byakuya's chest and hastily withdrew them.

"Why are you asking?" Byakuya inquired, watching him carefully, "Are you interested in pursuing a courtship...with me?"

Ichigo felt a roar of heat across his face and looked down at his clasped hands.

"What if I was?" he asked, "If I asked you, what would you say?"

The silence between them seemed to stretch on forever before Byakuya's warm fingertips caught him under the chin and made their eyes meet.

"I would say I am honored," Byakuya said, giving him a rare and melting smile, "and that it's about time you got up the courage to ask me."

Ichigo started to protest, but was stopped by the sweetest sensation he had ever experienced as Byakuya's lips claimed his in a long, passionate kiss. Ichigo looked back at him almost shyly.

"So, we're courting then?" he asked.

"We are courting," Byakuya said, stretching out along Ichigo's side and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"So," Ichigo said, grinning up at the white ceiling over them, "How long have you liked me that way?"

"How long have you desired me?" Byakuya countered.

Ichigo giggled.

"I think from the second I saw you."

"I tried to kill you!" Byakuya said, frowning.

He paused, then let out a long sigh.

"But I would be lying if I said that I didn't like you instantly too."

"Then, why did you try to kill me?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I had promised to obey the law and was convinced it was my duty to kill you."

"You're a real asshole sometimes, Byakuya, but I can't help liking you."

"You are an immature brat sometimes, but I can't help feeling the same about you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Red," Bazz-B whispered, nudging Renji, "You awake?"

"Mmmph, yeah?" Renji mumbled sleepily.

"I don't mind the cuddling, but do you mind not poking me with that wonder rod of yours?" Bazz-B complained.

Renji stiffened and his eyes flew open as he realized he was snugly wrapped around Bazz-B's curled form, his privates pressed up against his bedmate's warm bottom. He bolted to the far side of the bed, rolling over the other way, gritting his teeth and blushing fiercely.

Bazz-B sat up and stretched, then yawned loudly. He studied Renji's tattooed back for a moment and grinned.

"You sleep in the nude too?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to," Renji explained, "I do at home, but not when I'm sharing with someone. I just haven't slept with anyone in a real long time, so..."

He broke off, huddling more into a ball and grimacing in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"What're you apologizing for?" Bazz-B asked, running his fingers through his messy red mohawk, "I was doing it too. I just didn't care about who I did it in front of. I'm not shy like that."

"Well, I am, so keep it to yourself!" Renji snapped, keeping his back to the smirking and very naked quincy.

"What have you got to be shy about?" Bazz-B said appreciatively, "All those bold tattoos and very nice equipment. I wouldn't be shy about showing that off...not at all."

Renji swallowed hard, but couldn't think of an answer.

"But fine equipment needs to be taken care of, right?" Bazz-B went on, touching Renji on the shoulder and earning a deadly glare in response, "You sharpen and polish Zabimaru, right?"

"Yeah," Renji said defensively, "but this is...!"

"This is the same thing," Bazz-B said seductively, reaching to the bedside and picking up a bottle of almond oil the healers had used to massage their injured muscles, "If you want it to impress, you've gotta take care of it, right Red?"

He dribbled the liquid onto his alert nether region and began to stimulate his thickened erection. Renji peeked over his shoulder, then shot out of the bed, dragging the sheet with him. He wrapped the sheet around his waist and escaped into the bathroom as Bazz-B laughed and dried away the oil with a towel.

"I was just teasing you," he called out, "You can come back. I covered up."

He laughed as the sound of the shower rose up from within the locked bathroom.

"Damn, you're cute, Red!" he sighed, laying back on the bed.

The thought of the naked shinigami in the shower made his loins throb painfully. Bazz-B sighed and reached for the bottle of oil.

"I guess we have to wait a little longer before we wear him down, eh?" the quincy muttered at his aching privates, dribbling them with oil, then offering what felt like poor compensation, "But some people are worth the wait, aren't they?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya tossed and turned as thunder boomed outside the caves and rain pelted down on the Shima encampment. His mind still muddled by the numerous sleep kido spells and medications, he moaned in his sleep, his mind suffering flashes of mingled dream and memory.

_A man with black hair and obsidian eyes glared at him and struck him hard across the face._

_"Don't you defy me!"_

_He tried to use his powers, but a limiter placed on one slender wrist held his reiatsu back. The black-eyed man pushed him down roughly and laid on top of him._

Tetsuya opened his eyes as lightning flickered outside and lit the cave for a moment, then thunder boomed again.

 _That man could be looking for me_ , he realized, _I may be endangering other people by staying here_.

He felt a twinge of sadness that the Shima leader had left him alone.

_But what should I expect. He doesn't even know me. He was kind to offer me even a little comfort from the cold and loneliness. I am grateful to him. His mother and sister too are kind people, not like that man who will be pursuing me._

He looked around and located another warm yukata that he laid over the first, then a heavy, hooded cloak that seemed dark enough to hide him. He couldn't find any food nearby, but did take a flask of water, then he walked past the other sleeping patients and made his way out of the deep cave, pausing as he tried to decide which way to go. Thunder boomed more loudly and the rain came down harder. Tetsuya set the hood over his head and started into the maelstrom, sighing wearily at being alone again and not having anywhere he knew to go.

_I'll just find somewhere quiet to rest until the storm passes, then I will try to go somewhere else where that man won't find me._

He walked out of the valley, sticking to the trees and avoiding the sentries without knowing how he was able to sense and anticipate them so well. He reached a rushing river and paused as he suffered another gripping flashback.

He fled, naked, staggering down the hill with rocks rolling all around him. He dived aside of one and rolled to miss being flattened by another. He staggered to his feet, but was thrown off again by a falling limb. He tumbled down a hill and splashed into a wild, rushing stream. The stream rolled him over and over, pummeling him on the rocks and branches in the water. He managed to grab onto one of the larger limbs as the water dragged him far away from where the black-haired man had hidden him. He finally found the ground again with a bleeding foot and crawled out of the water, collapsing on the shore and panting harshly.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, panting and gasping to regain his breath. He lost consciousness several times and was barely cognizant when a dark form slipped through the rain and blackness and appeared at his side. Lovely turquoise eyes gazed down at him and a warm hand brushed the hair from his face.

Tetsuya followed the river away from the camp, back through the forest and into a set of low hills. He thought he heard a male voice calling something, but he didn't want to chance meeting the cruel man from his dreams and didn't dare hope to be found again by his dream lover.

_No, life is cruel. I can't expect help from anyone. I should go and find someplace far away from everyone, someplace with open meadows and blue streams._

The cold around him seemed to fade away as he thought of such a place. Tears leaked down his cheeks, mixing with the rain as he stumbled on. Barely able to see because of the driving storm, he staggered along, falling and getting up, falling and getting up, until he stumbled into a small recess in the bushes and took cover. With nothing to eat and only a little water, Tetsuya curled up and tried to sleep, his dreams alternating between the cruel, black haired man and the handsome man with turquoise eyes who had helped him. He drifted into an uneasy sleep, the storm still raging wildly around him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Angelito!" Aderia called out into the storm, "Angelito, where are you?"

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri shouted over the crashing thunder.

The two followed the minimal signs along the edge of the camp and to the side of the swollen river. Kuri looked closer at the faint markings Tetsuya had made and shook his head in dismay.

"I don't know if he kept to the river at this point or if he moved off in that direction," he said, pointing to the low hills, "You go more along the river and I will go out that way, looking."

"The storm is getting worse!" Aderia warned him.

"Go quickly then. We will find him!"

Kuri watched as Aderia picked out the safest path along the raging water, mumbling, "I hope the poor thing didn't fall in!" then he made his way towards the low hills, calling out the name ha had given the young man and listening carefully for any reply. As the rain and wind increased to an unthinkable level, Kuri took refuge in a small bunch of bushes at the base of several large trees. He was just starting to leave, when a little sound behind him stopped him. He turned back and his turquoise eyes widened.

"Tetsu-hana!" he cried, moving to the curled up and shivering young man's side and wrapping the ends of his own cloak around him, "What were you thinking? Thank god I have found you!"


	4. Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans begin for Byakuya, Ichigo and Renji to return to the Seireitei. Kuri and Aderia fight to keep Tetsuya alive.

A hard crack of thunder nearly drowned out Kuri's voice as he tried to lift Tetsuya into his arms, and was stunned when the slighter man screamed as though burned and kicked himself free. He scrabbled backwards on hands and knees, making lower, guttural sounds of pain and terror.

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri shouted, wiping the rain from his eyes and watching warily as Tetsuya cringed away, forcing his body farther into the bushes and looking left and right for a path to use to escape, "What's wrong? You are soaked and will freeze to death out here."

"D-don't touch me!" the wild-eyed shinigami screamed, forcing his body so hard into the brush it began to draw blood.

Kuri's jaw clenched in reaction.

_What was done to you to make you fear me like this?_

He opened his hands and held them out in a defensive manner, then lowered his voice as much as was possible with the storm still raging.

"I won't hurt you," he promised, "I wouldn't ever hurt you, Tetsu-hana. If you are angry because I chose you over your child, I am sorry."

Tetsuya's rounded eyes still reflected only fear and mistrust, so Kuri held himself still, with his arms left extended.

"Just...don't run away. If you run away in that condition, you will die, Tetsu-hana, and I will not just bear guilt for your child's loss, I will feel guilty that I could not even save you. I have...already been that way before. Just come and let me take care of you. I promise I will let you go when you are well again, if you want to leave. But don't go like this."

He sensed his sister's reiatsu and spotted her approaching from Tetsuya's right, so he moved slightly to the left to continue to draw the young man's attention.

"I was...married to someone who was like you," he went on, "young, beautiful and too kind for this world, you know? He was...more lovely than a girl, but he had a very strong heart, Tetsu-hana. I saw him that first time and I suddenly felt like I was drunk on Tequila. I couldn't walk straight, couldn't think. I couldn't see anything but him. I think he bewitched me. You...have loveliness like that."

Tetsuya continued to shiver and pant, and his eyes remained widened, but they focused on him as he continued talking and Aderia crept closer.

"I don't know what fool could have lost you, Tetsu-hana, but while you wait for your family to find you, let me take care of you."

Tetsuya blinked a mixture of rain and hot tears out of his eyes, his chest heaving as a vision of the cruel, black-haired man flashed in his mind.

"No!" he screamed, "I won't go back to him!"

Defying the limits of his weakened body, he turned and broke free of the bushes, crashing headlong into Aderia, as she blocked his path, and howling in dismay as the two splashed down in the mud.

"Deripie, be caeful!" Kuri warned the young woman, darting forward as his sister sent a burst of sedative kido into Tetsuya's struggling form.

Tetsuya stiffened and howled again, staggering as Aderia released him and he surged to his feet.

"Dios mìo!" Aderia exclaimed, "That kido should have put him under immediately!"

"G-get away from me!" Tetsuya sobbed, stumbling backwards.

His weakened legs collapsed and he fell into Kuri's arms, staring dazedly up at the Shima leader through devastated eyes.

"I might have b-been able to love you. B-but you're cruel. Why do you hate me? Wh-why do you hurt me, Or-"

Tetsuya's eyelids fluttered and his eyes closed as he went limp in Kuri's embrace.

"Dear god, what did someone do to him, hermano?" Aderia said shakily, "To make him so terrified like that. He might have killed himself just fighting us."

"It's over," Kuri said firmly, "Let's take him home. But he will stay with me from now on."

"But...?"

"He will stay with me."

"Fine," Aderia sighed, frowning, "but I hope you know what you're doing. We frighten him to death, hermano. It's like that boy has forgotten what kindness is."

"Then, we will teach it to him again," Kuri resolved, holding Tetsuya to his shoulder, "Let's go home."

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Ichigo came out of the bathroom, and found Byakuya gone from the bed. He felt a light touch of breeze and found the Kuchiki leader outside their room on the balcony, leaned against the rail and gazing down towards Soul Society. He walked out onto the balcony and slipped an arm around Byakuya, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "You missing home?"

"There is a storm battering Soul Society," Byakuya answered, nodding at the black clouds that stretched out below them, "We may have found comfort here in the wake of Ywach's death, but the ones down there are still suffering."

Ichigo slipped a hand into his and squeezed gently.

"I'm sure they'll be okay now," he surmised, "Losing Ywach made even the stronger quincies retreat back into the shadows."

"There will still be some scattered attacks as some of the more desperate enemies break ranks and move to take revenge," Byakuya insisted quietly, "The war has ended here because all of the enemies are dead. Soul Society will have no peace until we return home and deal with what is left of the quincies."

Ichigo sighed softly.

"I talked to Uryu. He isn't sure what he can do. Their laws make him the king, but he has to first make sure that the quincies will follow him. He and Ryuuken are going back tomorrow to gather all of the ones who are left in a safe place in the shadows. If the quincies support him, he wants to make convince Central 46 that the quincies were forced to follow Ywach and that now that the war has ended, they only want peace."

"I hope that peace is possible," Byakuya said, his frown deepening with worry, "Central 46 is run by the noble houses, and with the exception of mine due to Tetsuya's forward thinking, the clans took heavy losses."

"You've had news from Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a hell butterfly early on before we went back, saying that Tetsuya had gotten most of the family to safety and was guarding the encampment. After the second wave of attacks, it would have been unsafe to try to get any more messages through. But I know where the encampment is, and when we return to Soul Society in the morning, I will go to make contact with Tetsuya and the family elders."

Ichigo sighed.

"Tomorrow, I have to go to Shiba Manor to get a council recommendation as heir. There'll be a bigger ceremony later, but Dad says they just need to get the recommendation now to get the ball rolling."

"You can announce our courtship when you meet the elders of your clan," Byakuya suggested.

Ichigo gave him a surprised look.

"I have to announce that we're courting?" he objected.

"Well, you did tell me you wanted to do this in the correct way. I'm not telling you what to do, as I know exactly how far that would get me. I am only telling you that if you plan to engage in a proper, traditional courtship with me, then once we are in Soul Society, we will have to set up a number of public appearances, adhere to guidelines for our public interactions, and when we want privacy, we will need to be very sure that none of our more illicit activities are viewed by anyone who would leak such information."

"Ugh, maybe we should just see each other in private and not say anything," Ichigo mused.

"Except that, as a new heir, if you have no intended, your family elders will be heavily encouraging you to examine their suggestions for possible matches meant to either give the Shiba clan a higher standing or..."

"Whoa!" Ichigo exclaimed, holding his hands up, "Okay, okay, I really don't want to do that."

Byakuya arched a fine eyebrow and gave him a measured look.

Ichigo broke into a wide smile.

"I already have someone I want to court. I don't need their encouragement."

Byakuya's expression softened and he acquiesced easily to being wrapped in Ichigo's arms and his mouth enthusiastically invaded.

"I guess I'd better enjoy this while it lasts before going back and having to sneak away to be alone with you."

"We will have to be more sedate publicly when we return," Byakuya agreed, "but you are quite welcome to sneak past Arashi and Tetsuya and come to spend nights with me."

"That all depends," Ichigo chuckled, "Do you think those two can be convinced to, you know, look the other way?"

"Tetsuya will certainly allow you to pass unmolested, but I will make no promises about Arashi. He tends to enjoy teasing those who show an interest in Tetsuya or me."

"I'll watch my step," Ichigo snickered, leaning in to kiss Byakuya again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bazz-B looked up from his meal as Oetsu and Ichibei entered the dining area that had been cleaned up and restocked for the remaining fighters in the royal realm and headed towards him. He stiffened slightly, made aware by their serious expressions that whatever they wanted to say was likely to be unpleasant.

"Officer Bazz-B," Ichibei greeted him, "It is good to see you looking well."

"Yeah, glad you've recovered too," Bazz-B answered, shifting slightly in his chair, "But I guess you've got some news for me?"

"We do," Oetsu confirmed, "We've gotten word that Central 46 was attacked during the time when the taichos were up here fighting, and that there were some councilors killed. It will take a while to elect new councilors, so the military will be seeing to the trials of prisoners, as well as debriefing of those quincies who assisted our forces."

"You were definitely helpful to our forces," Ichibei added, "so we will make sure that Kyoraku soutaicho goes easy on you and guarantees you safe passage after your debriefing."

"But, what you're telling me is that it probably isn't a good idea for me to be hanging around Soul Society. Is that it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ichibei confirmed, "The Seireitei is in ruins and your allies...or former allies, are to blame for that."

"You don't need to pussyfoot around it," Bazz-B assured him, "I busted shit up and killed people. It's a fact. It's not even something I can really apologize for. We all were in this for our reasons."

"Yeah," Oetsu agreed, "but despite you being on the other side, you were helpful to us, so we will help you enough to avoid being tried for war crimes or lynched by people who lost friends and family in the war."

"Well, thanks for that," Bazz-B said, nodding, "I'll be sure to hightail it out of Dodge as soon as I finish chatting up Kyoraku then."

"There's something else," Oetsu said, looking around the room, "We've noticed that you've developed a rather friendly relationship with one of our soldiers."

"Yeah, I like Renji. I'm not gonna lie about that. If he'd go along, I'd make him my boyfriend."

Bazz-B paused as he realized that Renji had appeared in the doorway, and had very obviously heard. Renji's face turned as red as his hair and he turned and exited the chamber quickly. Ichibei sighed.

"I think Renji shares your interest, though he is shy about admitting it, even to himself."

"Yeah, I know," Bazz-B answered, smirking, "It's pretty cute...and innocent. He's not doing anything wrong."

"But he might," Ichibei posited, "We know that you like Renji and we wouldn't involve ourselves, but things will be dangerous, especially for anyone showing sympathy to the enemy. We are not saying that you and Renji should never take what steps you might, only that you are cautious about doing so while our societies are at odds and Central 46 is in disarray. There is a chance that someone could try to gain interim control of the council and if so, that person and his or her allies could affect agreements we've made with you. I am urging you to have caution until order has been restored and Soul Society is more recovered. We plan to open up talks with the quincies after we have made clear to Central 46 that you were under Ywach's control and not acting of your own free will in supporting him."

"You can say that again," Bazz-B growled, "I never liked him, never trusted him. That was even before he murdered my family and took everything I had. I fought for him to get close to him so that I could kill him. End of story. I don't have a lot of love or sympathy for shinigamis, because they did try to exterminate us quincies, but I wouldn't have attacked them if I hadn't been ordered to by Ywach. He was the one who wanted the shinigamis all killed."

"Hopefully, when in more of a state of calm after the war, Central 46 and the rest of Soul Society will see that and agree to an end of hostilities," Ichibei said solemnly.

"But right now, you'd best be careful," Oetsu warned him, "Chasing after Renji here is one thing, but doing that in Soul Society while things are still a mess, is likely to end up with you and Renji both dead."

"I'll be careful," Bazz-B reassured the two, "I won't do anything to put Renji in danger. Once we're back down below, I'll be careful of that."

Bazz-B watched as the two royal guardsmen left, then he exited the dining area and walked back to his and Renji's bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around for the red-haired shinigami, then made a sound of surprise as he was pushed back against the door and his mouth attacked with fierce, hungry kisses.

"Mmph, whoa. Red!" he exclaimed, gripping Renji's shoulders and holding him away for a moment, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, stupid!" Renji snapped, "That's what you've been trying for days to get me to do, isn't it?"

"W-well, yeah."

"What's the matter? You don't like the other guy kissing you first?" Renji asked, scowling.

"Naw," Bazz chuckled, "I don't mind that. I just thought you weren't interested in me like that. You kept running away from me every time I teased you."

"Well...I was a little...confused is all," Renji stammered, stealing another savory kiss, "It doesn't mean I don't like you too. You were just moving kinda fast. But, I mean, I didn't expect that they'd get in the way of us being together."

"You didn't?" Bazz mused, shaking his head, "cause that's the first thing I thought they would do. I just don't care...and apparently, you don't really give a shit about that either."

"I...I don't know!" Renji confessed, "I don't wanna get thrown in prison or get your hurt or killed. I just want to..."

Renji paused and quivered with uncertainty for a moment, making Bazz-B furrow his brow in amusement.

"Red," he said curiously, "tell me something. Were you acting all shy like that before...because you're a virgin?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?!" Renji exclaimed.

"Okay, definitely a virgin," Bazz laughed, ducking as Renji swatted at him, "I get it now. And it's fine. I think it's great."

"Would you stop talking about that?" Renji said defensively, "In fact, just don't talk at all! I mean, if I'm not going to see you again after we leave here, then...then I want you to make love to me...right now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Aderia leaned over Tetsuya, infusing his panting form with healing power as Kuri opened his yukata and washed the heavy sweat from his skin with a warm, wet cloth. He found a fresh yukata and, with Aderia's help, dressed him again, then wrapped him lightly in blankets and met his sister's eyes questioningly. Aderia gave him a deeply troubled look.

"I just can't break this fever," she concluded sadly, "Kuri, he is so very ill."

"I shouldn't have left him," Kuri said, touching Tetsuya's hot cheek gently, "He got worse because he went out into the storm again."

"He was so desperate to get away," Aderia added, "He must have been through something horrible to be like that before. He fought so hard to try to escape me."

"He was fleeing a dark-haired man," Kuri remembered, "He said something about that man and his cruelty. I swear if I ever come across him or he comes here looking for Tetsu-hana, I will destroy him for what he has done! He doesn't deserve to breathe after torturing a beautiful, gentle person like that young man!"

He shook his head worriedly.

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

"I am out of ideas," Aderia sighed, "It is up to God's will to save him."

Kuri watched in silence as Aderia kissed Tetsuya softly on the cheek, then rose and exited the bedroom. He sat down on the bed beside Tetsuya, watching the unsteady rise and fall of his chest and the heavy shudders that went through him as nightmares seemed to torment him.

"This is wrong," Kuri reasoned, laying a hand on Tetsuya's face, "I will not let you die, Tetsu-hana. I could not save my Hideaki from his fate, even doing all I could. But I am not going to sit and wait for God to take you! I will do anything to save you...even if it breaks the rules. I never much cared for rules anyway. There are times when they only bring bad things to good people. But let God have his way with me if he disagrees. I know a way...a drastic way to save you."

He drew his weapon and made a small cut in his palm, then did the same to Tetsuya.

"You and I made love while you were delirious before and I felt the connection between us! And with this exchange of our blood and reiatsu, we will be bound until death. And while our souls are bound, we can give our strength to each other. So...take now what you need. Live, Tetsu-hana. Let me earn my punishment for this by living to scold me for it!"


	5. Awakening To A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Byakuya/Ichigo and Renji/Bazz-B explore each other in the royal realm, Kuri and Aderia attempt to mend Tetsuya's broken body and heart.

Late into the night, Kuri laid in bed, dressed in his nightclothes and holding Tetsuya against him. The slighter man's feverish body sprawled along his side and Tetsuya moaned in his sleep and shivered uncomfortably. Kuri ran his fingers through Tetsuya's recently washed and carefully combed hair and stroked his cheek gently. Every now and then, Tetsuya whimpered in his sleep and tried to pull away, but Kuri patiently cajoled him into lying down again and caressed his lovely face and pale throat.

"Estás seguro," he whispered into Tetsuya's ear, "Te prometo que son seguros. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca más." (You are safe. I promise you are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore.)

Tetsuya's eyes opened for a moment and focused sleepily on Kuri's. The Shima leader felt a sharp ache in his chest and stomach at the look of relief the younger man gave him before closing his eyes and snuggling closer to him.

"El mundo es un lugar frío a veces, pero yo estaré aquí para hacer que se caliente para ti, mi amor." (The world is a cold place sometimes, but I will be here to make it warm for you, my love.)

Tetsuya drifted off again and slept quietly until near morning, when a deep, malevolent voice entered his dreams.

_"You were careless to let down your guard," Orochi scolded him, stroking the silver bands that bound his wrists behind his back and sealed his reiatsu away, "Byakuya isn't alive to protect you anymore."_

_"N-no!"_

_"You ran out here so impulsively when you felt him die. You were stupid, Tetsuya. That quincy bastard would only have killed you."_

_Orochi pressed up against his back and ran his fingers through the long strands of Tetsuya's silken hair, breathing in his scent and feeling a growing hunger in his loins._

_"I'm not going to kill you. I am much more benevolent. I am going to remind you where you belong and to whom, and once I lead the clan, I will claim you, Tetsuya."_

_"I'll never belong to you!" Tetsuya hissed furiously, "You won't be able to do this, Orochi!"_

_"And who is going to stop me?" Orochi laughed, "You? Our dead cousin? Think again. The council knows the threat we face. They will choose the strongest pureblood son of the clan because Byakuya left no heirs. Be sure that I won't make that mistake, Tetsuya. In fact, I will make sure of it right now!"_

_He shoved Tetsuya down onto the mat he had placed on the floor of the cave, then climbed onto his back, only moving their clothing enough for copulation._

_"Orochi, no!" Tetsuya cried, struggling as his cousin's hard fingers hastily invaded and roughly began to prepare him._

_He flinched and gasped as a leather strap struck his bared side and naked bottom, leaving streaks of red on his tender flesh._

_"I'm not a prisoner anymore! I don't serve you!"_

_"Shut up!" Orochi hissed, snapping the whip and catching Tetsuya's soft cheek, leaving an angry, bleeding welt, "You may have escaped me, but I have you back now, and I am going to beat it into you that you are mine and you will never get away!"_

_Orochi ran his fingers through Tetsuya's hair again, then yanked his head back as he forced the damp head of his manhood into the slighter man's tight entrance. Tetsuya closed his eyes tightly, his mind retreating as the conquest of his body began._

"No! Please stop!" Tetsuya screamed, tearing free from Kuri and backing into the corner of the bed, shaking all over and leaking tears from his crazed eyes.

Kuri sat up and looked at Tetsuya sadly.

"Someone hurt you very badly. I know," he said in a low, calm tone, watching as the panicked young man panted and clutched at the blankets, "But that beast is not here. It is not me, Tetsu-hana. I will never let that animal hurt you again. You are safe here. You are loved here."

He turned a hand, palm upward, and extended it towards Tetsuya, waiting as the younger man stared at it for several long minutes. Then, he loosed a shivering sigh and accepted it, allowing Kuri to pull him close, then snuggling into the Shima leader's comforting embrace.

"You feel how safe it is here?" Kuri whispered, rubbing his cheek against Tetsuya's, "I will hold you in these arms all night so you can sleep, Tetsu-hana. Go to sleep now."

Tetsuya ducked under his chin and fell asleep, leaving Kuri stroking his hair and rubbing his slender back until he drifted off too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bazz-B stood with his back against the wall and Renji's hands holding tightly to his shoulders as the shinigami's words echoed in his head.

"If we have to be separated, then make love to me right now!"

"What are you waiting for?" Renji demanded, his bright cinnamon colored eyes flashing, "You heard me. I'll do it with you."

Renji made a sound of surprise as Bazz-B's hand rose and touched his face with unexpected gentleness.

"I heard you," he said, smiling charmingly, "I'm just hesitating because if you've saved yourself for that long, it isn't right for you to be deflowered by a guy who isn't going to be there for you. You heard those guys out there. It'd be dangerous for us to be together with things so bad between our people. The war might technically be over, but that doesn't mean that's the end of the hate, Red."

"I know," Renji said, lowering his eyes, "and I guess I can accept that we can't be together under the circumstances, but I just feel like you're the right person, and if I feel like this and don't do anything, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my fucking always-gonna-be-a-virgin life!"

"Stop it!" Bazz-B laughed, sliding his arms around Renji and nipping at his lips, "You're not going to die a virgin, Renji."

Renji froze at the sound of his proper name, gazing into Bazz-B's aggressive green eyes, then he leaned forward and crashed their lips together.

"You're right," he said in between hard, penetrating kisses, "because you're gonna take care of that right now."

"You want me to defy the four most powerful shinigamis in existence?" Bazz-B asked, looking amused.

"Who the fuck don't you defy, Bazz?" Renji fired back, forcing him back against the wall roughly and invading his mouth hungrily again.

"You've got a point there," Bazz-B giggled, "and I'm not just talking about the wonder rod downstairs..."

"Stop talking and make love to me," Renji said, pulling at the ties on their clothing.

"Who can resist an invitation like that?" Bazz-B answered, sliding his hands under the redhead shinigami's yukata and brushing his thumbs over Renji's already erect nipples, making him groan as he plunged deeply into his biting mouth and treasured every inch with a scorching, relentless tongue. He turned suddenly, switching their places and forcing Renji back against the wall, then continued attacking his grinning mouth while letting rough fingers trace the bold markings on the panting shinigami's shoulders and chest. Renji gasped at the heavy jolt that went through his aching loins as Bazz-B slid down onto his knees and teased him to the ends of his wits, sending his tongue and fingers blazing along the markings on his soft belly and reactive inner thighs. He paused and sent a deep flush all over Renji's body, smiling in approval as he paused just inches away from the shinigami's handsomely tattooed and very alert member.

"Gods, Red, that's beautiful!" he whispered, his hot breath making Renji groan wantonly as Bazz-B closed in and ran his tongue slowly up Renji's flushed, thick cock.

Renji's jaw clenched and he held back the howls that wanted to escape him, knowing better than to be too loud. Bazz-B grinned more devilishly and continued his ministrations, teasing and biting, offering long licks up the long shaft of Renji's blushing erection and melting suction on the sensitive head until Renji's legs shook underneath him and he started to slide dizzily down the wall. Bazz-B pressed forward, pinning Renji's body between the wall and him, then using one hand to hold him back from climax, while the wetted fingers of the other hand slid into Renji's entrance, thrusting, stretching and sliding in and out. The redhead gasped and reeled unsteadily as Bazz-B's fingers hooked, stroking the sensitive prostate until Renji was sure he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Sh-should we get in the bed?" Renji asked dazedly, "I think I'm gonna pass out."

"I'll take care of you," Bazz purred in his ear, capturing one of Renji's long, muscular legs and wrapping it around his waist, then positioning himself.

He almost climaxed at the lovely, erotic sound the redhead shinigami made as Bazz-B plundering member penetrated him for the first time and he panted harshly against Renji's sweating shoulder, closing his eyes tightly.

"You okay?" he asked in a lower, more husky voice, "I tried to go slow."

"I'm f-fine!" Renji exclaimed, not really knowing if it was true or not.

He bit back a lusty howl as Bazz-B started thrusting, then made a lower, deeper sound of arousal and moved with him as the quincy's wet cock slid in and out of him. Well aware of his partner's inexperience, Bazz-B tried to control the strength of his thrusts, but Renji's hips writhed forcefully against his, causing electric friction that made Bazz-B's mind go hazy and his body respond with equal enthusiasm. He tightened his buttocks and pushed his cock in as deep as he could, earning a howl of pleasure as the head of his thrusting member found the redhead's tender prostate. Renji stiffened suddenly and loosed a sweet, soulful sound of surrender. The sound went straight to Bazz-B's loins, firing him off into a star-filled explosion of ungodly pleasure. He barely managed to hold the two of them on their feet as they climaxed together and he was sure they must have screamed. They somehow managed to stumble across the room, where they fell onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, exhausted and waiting for their spent bodies to recover.

"That was amazing, Red," Bazz-B sighed contentedly, "worth dying for."

"Asshole," Renji mumbled sleepily, "Don't say things like that!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt a tension in the reiatsu around him and heard a low, feral sound that leaked into the room from somewhere nearby. He stiffened and sat up, looking around for his weapons. He made a sound of surprise as Byakuya's arm curled around his waist, holding him back.

"What're you doing?" he hissed softly, "Didn't you hear that? There's something out there! It sounds dangerous."

"Well, I suppose from a certain perspective, it is dangerous," Byakuya answered, sounding amused.

"Come again?" Ichigo mused.

"I believe that the sound you heard was my fukutaichou enjoying his first intercourse."

"Whoa! Wait! What?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Byakuya clapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him meaningfully before letting him go. Ichigo stared at the wall and listened harder.

"That's Renji?" he whispered disbelievingly.

"Renji and the quincy officer, Bazz-B," Byakuya confirmed.

"Okay, how do you know Renji is...w-was a virgin?" Ichigo demanded, "He told you something like that?"

"Actually, I just overheard him complain to Rukia while visiting my home the day before the quincies attacked, that if things kept on the way they were, he was going to die a virgin. Besides, there is a certain vibrancy to innocent reiatsu. People sensitive to reiatsu can feel it."

"They c-can?" Ichigo asked, blushing furiously, "Uh..."

Byakuya smiled and gave Ichigo a little peck on the cheek, then breathed a few stunning words into his ear.

"If you worked to improve your senses a bit, you would know I am virginal also."

"What!" Ichigo shouted, "You're a virgin?"

He ducked out of the way of Byakuya's hand.

"Sorry, but really? Byakuya, you were married! How are you...or do you just mean you've never been with a guy before?"

"No, I meant that I have never had sex with anyone. Hisana was ill and I was concerned that when I climaxed, I might hurt her without meaning to," the noble explained, "It's safest for me to be with someone stronger and more able to withstand my powerful reiatsu."

"Is that why you wanna have sex with me? You know your reiatsu won't crush me?"

Byakuya gave Ichigo a soft glare and tightened his arms around the younger man, kissing his throat and bringing his lips to the soft shell of an ear.

"I don't just want to have sex with you, I love you. I think it will be beautiful when we do make love for the first time, but I want that to be something special."

"So, no doing it before we finish courting and get married?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

He flinched and blushed as Byakuya licked his earlobe and nipped at his throat teasingly.

"I do want to wait until our wedding night to lose our virginity together."

He pushed Ichigo down on his back and slid down his torso, laying warm kisses all of the way.

"But...that doesn't mean that you will have to feel deprived..."

The two flushed more brightly, smirking as Renji and Bazz-B's erotic moans leaked through the wall.

"I wonder what they're doing that feels so good," Ichigo mused, hardening at the sounds.

Byakuya's dark, lovely eyes narrowed warningly.

"You should be more concerned with what I'm going to do to you to cause you equal rapture with no penetration at all!"

"Oh!" Ichigo gasped, his eyes nearly crossing as Byakuya continued kissing his way down to the Shiba heir's flushed nether region, then attacked with searching fingers and lusty pink lips and tongue, "Oh! Oh my god, B-byakuya!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can you wake up for me, angelito?" Aderia called softly, gently patting Tetsuya's lovely sleeping face and smiling approvingly as he flinched and slowly opened his eyes, "That's very good. Now, hold still a minute."

She conducted a quick examination, taking hold of his slender wrist to take his pulse and feeling his face and throat to check for fever. He blushed cutely as she opened his yukata and removed the bandages, then set fresh ones in place.

"You are better, but you are still feverish," she concluded, "You will need to stay in bed today."

Tetsuya trained his eyes steadily on her, but said nothing in reply.

"Although, I do wonder how you are even still with us," she went on, "I was sure we were going to lose you."

She leaned close and whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

"I know that pain in the ass brother of mine did something, but I'm not yet sure what. Do you remember anything, angelito?"

Tetsuya gave her a blank look and shook his head.

"You have been through too much," she sighed, patting his cheek, "but you are safe here. We will take care of you. Just do not leave us again, or this time you may not survive."

Aderia picked up a small bowl with something icy in it and gathered a small bit on a spoon.

"Here, angelito, try some of my paletas. It tastes a little better than the gruel we've had to feed you. You need to eat more to get up your strength."

She made a sound of approval as Tetsuya accepted a little bite, rolling the iced fruit around on his tongue, then swallowing and accepting more.

"You like this, ne?"

Tetsuya smiled, but remained silent. He perked up suddenly as Kuri entered the room.

"Hmm, someone more interesting is here to see you, eh?" Aderia chuckled, handing her brother the bowl of crushed icy fruit, "See if you can get our angelito to eat a little more."

"No problem," Kuri laughed, pulling out a flask, "I'll just make it a little more flavorful, ne Tetsu-hana?"

"Don't you dare!" Aderia chided him, swatting at him as he ducked and stuffed the flask back into his clothes, "He's taking medications and not in any shape to be drinking!"

"It's when you're in shape like that you should be drinking," Kuri said, smirking at Tetsuya.

"Don't even think about it, hermano!" Aderia snapped, stalking away, "I will be watching you."

Kuri rolled his eyes as she started to leave the room.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the leader around here," he muttered, feeding Tetsuya another bite.

Aderia paused in the doorway, glaring back at him.

"I know! I know!" he complained, scowling, "I will behave. Now. leave us, will you? We want some quiet time."

Aderia glowered at him for a moment longer, then turned and left the room.

"Deripie is a good person, and a wonderful healer, but she forgets to have fun," Kuri said, slipping the flask out again and taking a sip, then offering it to Tetsuya, who sniffed at it and shook his head gently, "Suit yourself, but you are going to ache all over all day. Ah well, then I will have to give you a massage after you finish eating."

Tetsuya gave him a shy smile and accepted another bite of icy fruit. He finished the rest of the offered treat, then looked up at Kuri in askance and let his yukata slip down off of his shoulders. Kuri blinked in confusion, then made a sound of comprehension.

"Oh!" he chuckled, "That's right. I did promise to give you a massage, didn't I?"

Kuri rubbed his hands together to warm them, then opened the drawer on the nightstand and removed a bottle of massage oil. He sprinkled some onto his fingertips and moved around behind Tetsuya, then laid his hands gently on the younger man's shoulders. Tetsuya flinched and shied away at his touch, then stopped himself, blushing at his own behavior. He gave Kuri a penitent look.

"It's all right," the Shima leader assured him, moving slowly forward and laying his hands on Tetsuya's bare skin again, "It takes time to forget cruelty. And sometimes, it never really goes away. But you can move on. You are in a safe place with people who care for you. Let yourself get well, Tetsu-hana. And when the time comes, if that one who hurt you shows his face to us, I promise you...Lo voy a matar!" (I will kill him.)


	6. Moments of Non-Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya visits the Shima encampment.

Byakuya, Rukia and Ichigo looked up as Chad and Orihime entered the tenchurren, where they waited, and a pale faced Renji trailed behind them. The two humans greeted Ichigo briefly, then took their places as Renji sat down beside Byakuya, barely managing a 'Good morning, Taichou' along with a half-hearted smile.

"Abarai," Byakuya replied, blinking slowly and contemplating his fukutaichou's miserable demeanor.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances and said nothing to the redhead, who looked out through the round window with a lost expression, his mind replaying his loss of virginity and the hot, ecstatic night he'd spent in the quincy officer Bazz-B's arms.

_I've never been with anyone who made me feel like that. He was amazing. And those burner fingers of his, I think, melted my insides. I've never felt so good in my whole life, and I don't think I'll ever feel that good again._

"Renji-kun," Orihime said, suddenly seeming to pick up on his melancholy, "Where is Officer Bazz-B?"

Ichigo, Chad and Rukia let out breaths of frustration and shook their heads, frowning at her. Renji seemed to deflate even more, sinking down in his seat until the height difference between Byakuya and him seemed to disappear.

"I don't know," Renji answered in a low, defeated tone, "He just...disappeared. You know they have those sun gate keys. He could be anywhere."

"He has probably returned to the shadows," Byakuya surmised, "to await the results of the negotiations between the remaining quincies and our leaders. We also shall have to wait and see what happens."

"I guess it's in the hands of the sages of Central 46 and the Gotei leaders now," Ichigo sighed.

"Let's hope they've learned some lessons from what happened," Rukia added.

The group looked up as Kyoraku Shunsui joined them, taking the last available seat as the crew on the launch pad prepared to send them hurtling back to the Seireitei below.

"Man, my stomach already feels queasy," Ichigo admitted, "I hate getting tossed around from place to place. There's gotta be a better way."

"At least you don't have to run back down," Rukia chuckled, "like we did before. And this time, we just kind of get dropped through the floor...kind of like a real fast elevator going down from a high floor."

"Great," Ichigo huffed, rolling his eyes, "that's so much better."

The riders stiffened for a moment as the tenchurren rumbled to life, then shot down through the floor of the launch pad, firing like a bullet out of a pistol and rattling as it descended at high speed towards the unforgiving ground below.

"Y-yeah, it's like an elevator!" Ichigo yelled over the noise that filled the chamber, "It's like a crazy, killer elevator dropped from the top of the tallest building in the freaking world!"

Even Renji managed a little smile at his friend's obvious dislike for the royal travel methods.

"You'd think the royal family would have something a little more comfortable!" Ichigo complained, holding a hand over his stomach and looking somewhat green, "Maybe Kisuke can suggest a few designs. He should, because this sucks!"

He inhaled in surprise as Byakuya's slender hand slid into his.

"At least the descent doesn't take so long," the Kuchiki leader soothed him, "We will be on the ground again in no time."

"Not sure in how many pieces, of course," quipped Renji, regaining a measure of his sense of humor, "These things fail now and then."

"What?" Ichigo squawked, looking alarmed.

"Kind of like your kido exploding all the time," Rukia teased the redhead.

"Hey!" Renji snapped, "It doesn't happen even close to as much as it used to."

Shunsui sighed and smiled at Byakuya.

"Well," he commented, "it's good to see the youngsters showing their spirits again. That was something else up there, fighting all of those powerful enemies like we did."

"We're lucky to be coming back alive," Chad commented.

That's true," Shunsui said, stroking his chin, "There's going to be a big mess to clean up now, but at least we're here and alive to do the cleaning. That's something. Kuchiki taichou, have you had any more messages from the evacuated clans?"

"Not since the one confirming my clan's safe evacuation," Byakuya answered, "I did hear that many of the other clans suffered heavy losses. I understand your own clan was fortunate."

"We took your cousin's warning seriously," Shunsui said, nodding, "We owe a lot to Kuchiki Tetsuya. I'm going to see that Central 46 knows exactly what a difference he made."

"I am grateful," Byakuya said, pride in his voice, "Tetsuya deserves to be acknowledged for the efforts he made and the lives that were saved because of his foresight. He should be waiting for us when we arrive."

"I'll be sure to give him my personal thanks."

The ones within the tenchurren stopped talking and braced themselves as the tube-like vehicle began a jolting deceleration. They were thrust almost violently down in their seats as the brakes engaged, then the tenchurren banged down on the ground and rocked for a moment, before settling.

"I'm kinda glad that travel to and from the royal realm is restricted," Ichigo mused, "This is nuts."

The passengers hastily disembarked, heading down a little trail to where a number of Gotei officers and noble representatives waited. Byakuya frowned as they approached and he spotted his cousin, Orochi beside their head councilor, Kuchiki Nori. Both men wore dark expressions and their greetings were oddly subdued.

"Where is Tetsuya?" the Kuchiki leader asked stridently, "Was he injured? Where is Arashi?"

Nori exchanged glances with Orochi, then met Byakuya's eyes sadly.

"It grieves me to tell you that Kuchiki Tetsuya was killed in the second wave of attacks, as he defended the encampment. The elders appointed Orochi to succeed Tetsuya as our protector, and he has done so admirably since Tetsuya's fall. Arashi disappeared with Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya is...dead?" Rukia asked disbelievingly, tears filling her eyes, "How?"

"He was outside the barrier and fighting a large number of enemy soldats, led by a quincy officer of respectable power. The impact of the fighting caused an avalanche and Tetsuya and Arashi were swept away. We felt their reiatsu disappear," Orochi explained.

"And where were you?" Byakuya asked icily, "What were you doing when our cousin was killed defending you?"

"I was watching my parents die," Orochi said quietly, "Although we were very lucky in the initial attack, we had more losses in the second wave. We are still more fortunate than the bulk of the other clans, but we didn't emerge unscathed."

"I don't think anyone did," Nori added somberly, "This war has been too costly."

"What about Tetsuya's adoptive family?" Byakuya asked.

"Sadao was injured, but he is healing. Mai and their daughters are fine. They had Tetsuya's and your attendants watching over them. Torio and Koji are still with them."

"Koji must be a mess," Rukia whispered, blinking as more tears filled her eyes, "He has been Tetsuya's attendant since Tetsuya was rescued."

"I am sure your arrival will bolster them," Nori said hopefully, "but we should get going. We need to stop and retrieve a few family members who were being treated by the Shima family. Their encampment is on the way."

Byakuya turned to Ichigo.

"You should go with your friends and check up on your family," he suggested.

"Byakuya, I'm not going to leave you alone. I know how close you are to Tetsuya."

"I know you do," Byakuya said gratefully, "and I appreciate your desire to comfort me. But you have family that has been in peril too. Please, go and see to them. I need to go and meet with the elders of our clan anyway. You are welcome to join me when your obligations are seen to. Remember, you also need to give a statement about what you witnessed in the final battle with Ywach. What you tell them is crucial to setting the stage for negotiations with the surviving quincies."

"I'll stay with Taichou," Renji offered, moving to stand beside Byakuya, "I don't have any family to check on, and protecting Taichou is my job too...especially while there's still some danger of attacks."

"Thanks Renji," Ichigo said, patting the redhead on the shoulder before returning his attention to Byakuya, "I'll find you later, all right?"

"I look forward to that," Byakuya said, leaning in to kiss him in parting.

The two missed entirely the dark reaction in Orochi's black eyes.

Byakuya reluctantly let go of Ichigo and fell in with Nori and Rukia, while Orochi turned away.

"Aren't you returning with us, Orochi?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"I have to ensure the path is safe," he answered shortly, "Now that you're back, we don't want anything unfortunate to happen to you."

"Man, I really don't like him!" Renji said, shaking his head.

"You may not like him," Nori sighed, "but we depended a lot on him after Tetsuya was lost."

"Are you really sure about what happened to Tetsuya?" Renji inquired, "I mean, you thought Taichou was dead at first, and he survived."

"I would say there was some hope that he was simply injured and recovering," Nori said sadly, "but the disappearance of his reiatsu was sudden and there hasn't been a flicker of it sensed since he was lost."

"This is horrible," Rukia whispered.

"But think of the legacy he left behind," Nori said bracingly, "Tetsuya will certainly be honored by our council and Central 46."

"It's just sad that now that they're finally acknowledging him, he's not here to enjoy it," Renji sighed, "It's not fair. I know life just isn't fair, but still..."

"Come," Byakuya said softly, his eyes misted and oddly gentle as he looked at Renji and Rukia, "Let's go home."

"Some home," Renji said sadly, "An encampment in the woods..."

"It isn't the things or place that make a home, Renji," Byakuya said somberly, "It is the people."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, more softly, thinking of the quincy officer he'd left behind, "you're right."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke to find himself alone in Kuri's comfortable bed, wrapped warmly in blankets and still naked from the deep massage the Shima leader had given him before they had dropped off to sleep, cuddled up together.

_I felt him kiss me while he thought I was asleep. He said I am beautiful. Why does it feel strange to have those words spoken to me?_

Tetsuya heard a footstep in the entrance to the chamber and peeked out to see Aderia approaching him. He grabbed his rumpled yukata and hastily found his way back into it, sitting up and stretching as she smiled at him and sat down next to the bed.

"You look better this morning, angelito," Kuri's sister said, quickly looking him over and checking his vital signs and temperature, "You can be up and around a little now. But be sure to get to the kitchen and eat a lot. Your reiatsu still doesn't register at all. I don't see anything holding it back, so it may be from shock or because you've been so ill. Just mind you take care of yourself. And don't let that fool brother of mine play with you too much. I know he has been improper with you."

"H-he is kind," Tetsuya managed in a voice barely above a whisper.

Aderia smiled warmly.

"So, you can speak to us again. Have you remembered who you are you, angelito?"

"No," Tetsuya answered softly, "only that man."

"Not his name?"

"No."

"Don't worry. He won't come here, and if he does, he won't be standing for very long. We don't appreciate monsters who prey on gentle people like you."

She bent to freshen the bandages on Tetsuya's torso, smiling at how he blushed when she opened his yukata.

"My brother and I have to leave for a little while. Mamà is delivering some supplies to some survivors who need them. But the house guards are here, and they know not to let anyone bother you. Lupita will come to check on you and see if you need anything. We won't be gone long."

"I'll be f-fine," Tetsuya assured her, laying back down and snuggling into the blankets again.

"Don't get into any trouble, angelito," Aderia said, taking her leave of him.

Tetsuya burrowed more deeply into the blankets, more than a little spooked by the quiet that descended as he was left alone. He managed to drift off, but became restless again as the black haired man returned to his dreams.

_"You are nothing," the man hissed in his ear, making tears roll down his face that his bound hands couldn't wipe away, "If it wasn't for me, no one would waste time caring if you lived or died."_

Tetsuya sat up in the bed, shivering and suffering a queasy feeling in his insides. He exited the bed and rushed to a wastebasket, emptying his stomach violently, then resting on his knees with his head and shoulder against the wall.

_I wonder if I'll ever feel well again._

He climbed onto shaky legs and went to a basin that had been left to wash his face, then looked around for his thicker robe. He wrapped the warmer clothing around his lean frame and put on the pair of matching slippers Aderia had given him. He walked to the chamber's entrance, pausing as voices sounded outside.

"I'm so sorry, Kuchiki-taichou," Lupita apologized, "but everyone is out on missions."

"That is all right."

"Come to the kitchen," the young girl offered, "they are about to serve lunch. Maybe they will get back before..."

"My apologies," the visitor said in a quiet, polite tone.

Tetsuya frowned and peeked out, sucking in a terrified breath as he spotted the black haired man standing with his back to the cave Tetsuya occupied.

"We need to reach our encampment and check in. But, thank you for the offer. Before we leave, I would like to see any wounded you are treating. I have been informed we have a few family members missing..."

"Oh, they are this way," Lupita directed the man, taking his hand and leading him away.

Tetsuya waited until the two were gone, then threw off his slippers, choosing instead a pair of sandals. He slipped out of the chamber and slinked along, ducking into an empty cave as two guards walked by. He emerged again, but ducked back inside as the black haired man and Lupita left the infirmary and headed for Kuri's chamber.

"The other is in Kuri-kuri-sama's room."

The girl lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"Kuri-kuri-sama likes him. We call him angelito because he doesn't remember anything. But he has black hair and pretty blue eyes. He looks like he could be a Kuchiki."

Byakuya stiffened for a moment.

"You say he is in there?"

Lupita nodded.

"He was pregnant and badly abused by someone," the girl prattled on, "But he is much better today."

Byakuya stepped into the bedroom alongside the girl, who stared at the empty bed, then shook her head.

"Angelito?" she called, "Where did he go?"

Byakuya loosed a soft sigh.

"It's probably not who I thought anyway. My cousin was not pregnant and would not have been abused. He was...injured in battle and may have died."

"Angelito wasn't in a battle," Lupita clarified, "He was hurt escaping from someone bad. He lost his baby."

Byakuya swallowed hard as he recalled the night his favored cousin had suffered the same loss.

"Arigatou," Byakuya thanked her, "but I think it's not anyone I know. I cannot even feel this man's reiatsu."

"Neither can we," Lupita agreed, "He lost his powers."

"Well, he is in good hands here. Thank you for letting me look around. Tell Aderia and Kurushimi that I am grateful for the members of my family they assisted."

"I will, Kuchiki taichou!" the girl promised.

She waited as Byakuya left, then scampered about until she found Tetsuya hiding.

"Angelito, what are you doing?" she cried, blinking at the frightened look in Tetsuya's widened eyes.

"S-sorry, I was..."

"What is going on here?" Kuri's voice asked from out on the walkway.

Tetsuya flew past Lupita and sought Kuri's protective embrace.

"Kuchiki taichou was here looking to see if we had rescued any of his family. I think angelito thought he looked like the one who hurt him. He was hiding."

"It's all right," Kuri assured Tetsuya, ruffling his hair gently and stealing a kiss, "Byakurai would never hurt a gentle thing like you. It wasn't your tormentor. You are safe, Tetsu-hana. Come, let's go and eat."

Tetsuya moved with him, but remained close to Kuri's side as they walked to the camp's kitchen together.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuri makes a decision about Tetsuya's fate.

Byakuya exited the bathroom and walked out into his dressing area, where he positioned himself in front of the full length mirror and waited as his attendant arrived. His eyes were lowered, so he didn't realize until the person reached around him to remove his yukata, that the person was, in fact, not his attendant at all.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya exclaimed, turning in the other man's arms and kissing him enthusiastically.

He pulled away and gave the Shiba heir a mock frown.

"What have you done with my attendant?" he asked sternly.

"I told Torio to take a break," Ichigo chuckled, making a line of kisses along Byakuya's slender neck, "I can help you with your clothes. Of course, I just want to undress you."

"I am busy. I have things to do," Byakuya said, pushing him away, "We were only just able to move back into the manor, and there are repairs going on, meetings with the staff as well as with the returning elders."

He paused and his eyes reflected deep sadness.

"There is also Tetsuya's memorial to plan," he added, "Fortunately, although the buildings on the grounds sustained some damage, the cemetery was not disturbed. We should be able to place some of Tetsuya's belongings in his late husband's grave and add Tetsuya's name to the marker. Sadly, there is nothing left of him to bury. No trace has been found."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, hugging Byakuya and nuzzling his cheek, "I know you and Tetsuya have been through a lot together. We're all going to miss him."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, carefully controlling his voice, "we are."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Byakuya gave him a look of genuine gratitude.

"You are helping by being here," Byakuya answered, returning his embrace, "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Hey, whatever you need."

Byakuya gave him a sad half-smile.

"I think I just need to keep busy," he sighed, watching as Ichigo released him and began to dress him, "although we're mostly just planning restorations and memorials...not really doing anything. I think we're all just beginning to take in the true toll of the war."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, continuing to lay Byakuya's clothes in place, "I think especially those of us who left the Seireitei and were fighting in the royal realm didn't have time before we rushed off to take in exactly how bad it was."

"Given that," Byakuya added, "it is enormous that Tetsuya managed to protect the family so capably. It is horrible that he is gone, but the family finally knows his true value. Tetsuya would be happy to know that he finally had gained their honest respect."

"He deserves it," Ichigo said approvingly, "He was really smart and a great fighter."

Byakuya nodded, a little shiver going through him as a memory of the quincy As Nodt entered his mind.

"It is just that the quincies had so much time to prepare, to grow their numbers and their powers, and to gather intelligence on us while we didn't even know they were there. Tetsuya was lucky to survive the initial battle. That is where many capable soldiers lost their lives. I almost lost mine."

"Hmm," Ichigo sighed, burying his face in Byakuya's shoulder for a moment as he remembered how badly injured Byakuya had been, "I remember."

"It is curious that Tetsuya fell in, not the first, but the second assault. We knew more by then. He would have, at least, had a basic idea of how to fight them. And with Arashi at his side...Ichigo, I just can't wrap my mind around it. My instincts keep telling me that something isn't right about this."

"You usually have good instincts," Ichigo said quietly, lifting his head and meeting Byakuya's eyes meaningfully, "Maybe you should trust them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ichigo said, considering, "Think about everything, from beginning to end. And if something seems wrong, you should look more closely. Is there anything specific that bothers you?"

Byakuya went quiet as Ichigo finished dressing him and considered the situation, piece by piece. He pored over the known details, placing them in careful order in his mind and focusing.

"I think the most troubling thing," he said finally, "is that the person who gained the most by Tetsuya dying is Orochi."

"Ugh," Ichigo huffed, "I really don't like that guy."

"Neither do I," Byakuya agreed, "He is a cruel, conniving man, and I wouldn't put it past him to act behind my back. But I wouldn't expect him to kill Tetsuya. His fascination was with controlling him, not wanting to kill him."

Ichigo turned the idea over in his mind.

"Then, if you want to be sure that he's telling the truth, maybe you should try to get more details from him. If he's lying, then you could get some clues about it."

"That is a good idea," Byakuya said approvingly, "and if you will join me, we can start to try to get to the bottom of this together."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji woke to a heavy, uncomfortable feeling in his belly and a swell of nausea that had him on his feet and moving before he realized where he was and barely missed colliding with a wall on the way to the bathroom. He heard the footsteps of the attendant Byakuya had assigned to him and felt his cheeks warm as he collapsed onto his knees in front of the toilet and expelled the contents of his stomach violently.

"Are you all right, Abarai-san?" his attendant asked, wincing and giving him a sympathetic look as Renji bent over the toilet and threw up a second time, "Would you like me to bring the healer?"

"Ugh, please no, Akio," Renji groaned, "I feel all right, now that I emptied myself out. It's just everything catching up with me."

"Maybe," the attendant said, looking less that certain, "but are you sure? You still look pale, sir."

"That's because I just threw up," Renji chuckled, climbing to his feet and heading to the sink, where he washed his face and rinsed his mouth.

"May I at least bring you some ginger tea and crackers to soothe your stomach?" Akio offered.

"Sure, thanks," Renji said gratefully.

"Let me help you back into bed," Akio offered.

"It's okay," Renji laughed, "I'm all right now, really. I need to find Taichou and have him tell me what he wants me to do today, besides just being his wingman."

"W-well, Byakuya-sama will be in meetings for the next several hours," the attendant informed him. He left orders for us to see that you got plenty of rest. According to him, the battles up in the royal realm were extremely vigorous."

Renji blushed, knowing full well what Byakuya had been referring to.

_He was talking about last night._

_Crap, I knew I should've just asked Taichou to take care of the privacy shield. I suck at that kind of thing. I wonder if there's anyone who was up there who doesn't know just what me and Bazz were up to._

_Live and learn..._

"Yeah, it got pretty fierce," he answered, barely able to keep a relatively calm expression, "Okay, I'll rest and have the tea. But I feel pretty hungry now. Could I have breakfast instead of crackers?"

"Of course," Akio said graciously, "Byakuya-sama has informed me of your likings."

"I really like that guy!" Renji laughed, "That's great. Maybe I'll just hop in the shower and clean up while you get that."

"You don't want me to attend you in the shower, sir?"

"Nah, I can attend to myself, thanks."

"Yes sir. I will have your breakfast waiting for you when you are finished."

Akio disappeared out of the bathroom, leaving Renji alone. The redhead closed and locked the bathroom door, then walked to the shower and peeked inside, smiling and marveling at the size of it. He admired the warm tones of the tiles on the wall and the presence of two angled shower heads to offer more complete coverage while bathing. He turned on the water, letting it warm before stepping in under the hot spray and closing his eyes, letting the water run through the long red strands of his hair. It brought a memory of how Bazz-B's searching fingers had run through them as they laid together on the bed between joinings, touching each other all over and kissing with insatiable hunger.

_We knew it would probably only be that once, so we really enjoyed ourselves. I'm glad, though, that my first time was with him, even though we can't be together. It sucks that the first person I've loved like that can't be mine._

_But he was mine for that night...and it was so worth it!_

He closed his eyes, needing to feel the return of those kisses and warm caresses. As the water struck his naked body all over, he lathered the soap onto his hands and ran them over the areas that Bazz-B had explored, remembering how his lover's hands had felt and trying to relive every moment. He let one hand slide down to his nether region and began to stimulate himself, keeping his eyes closed and Bazz-B in his mind's eye.

 _"Gods, Red, I wanna eat you up!" Bazz-B panted, climbing on top of him, even before he was fully recovered and attacking his biting mouth and flushed throat, "You're so damned beautiful! You've got me hard again."_

_"Oh man, give me a second, okay?" Renji giggled, "I don't know if I can..."_

_He broke off as Bazz-B plunged deeply into his mouth, his hand working at Renji's recovering member until it began to respond again._

_"B-bazz!" Renji panted, arching his back as the quincy crawled down his torso, delighting his flesh with a torrent of teasing nips and warm, wet kisses._

_"You're so hot, Red!" he exclaimed, sliding down to Renji's nether region and stroking his riled cock until the redhead could barely breathe, let alone talk, "So fucking hot!"_

"Mmm..." Renji groaned, opening his mouth and panting as he continued to caress himself, "Bazz..."

He rested his back against the tiled wall, his eyes still closed and his mind imagining the quincy standing in front of him.

_"That feel good?" the dream Bazz-B asked, smirking, "Want some more?"_

"Oh, kami, yes!" Renji hissed, moving his hand faster.

_"Or how about this?" his dream lover said, dropping onto his knees and wrapping smiling lips around Renji's swollen penis._

Even the thought of Bazz-B's hot mouth was enough to make Renji's body seize, then surrender to a heavy bout of delicious shudders as he loosed his release. He remained, leaned against the wall with the water running in streams down his lean body, his red-brown eyes sad and thoughtful. One hand remained rested on his abdomen as he breathed in and out slowly.

"I don't really feel like you're gone," he whispered into the steamy air, "I still feel like you're with me. I love you, Bazzard Black. I always will."

Within his home in the shadows, Bazz-B sat up suddenly, panting softly and gazing down at the spatters of seed on his naked body.

"Damn," he whispered, shaking his head and getting out of bed to go clean himself up, "that was a nice dream."

He looked into the mirror in his bathroom, observing his eyes for a moment and sighing.

"Shoot, Red, you really did it to me, didn't you?" he sighed, "You made me fall in love with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"We go back to Shima adobe today," Kuri said, holding Tetsuya against his shoulder and running gentle fingers through the waves of his hair, "I think you'll find it's more comfortable than the caves here, Tetsu-hana."

"I don't know if I should go," Tetsuya said softly, keeping his face tucked under the Shima leader's chin, "That man still might be looking for me. Maybe I could just stay here."

"What are you talking about?" Kuri chided him, "I'm not leaving you here alone. You need to come back and let me take care of you."

"I'm feeling better," Tetsuya insisted, "And I didn't ask you to take care of me, beyond keeping me company after I lost my baby. You've done that, and I am grateful."

Kuri frowned.

"So, just like that, you want me to leave you here and forget you? Are you still angry at me, because we saved you, Tetsu-hana?"

"No!" Tetsuya insisted, "I understand. I wasn't able to make my own decision. Someone had to, or we would both have died. Your heart made you decide as you did, and I won't question the reasons why. You've been wonderful to me since then, lying next to me and holding me while I recovered. It's just that I don't need to be a burden to you anymore. I really think I should go."

"Go where?" Kuri inquired, "Of course I won't force you to stay. But where can you go?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya answered, looking around the rock chamber, "I might stay here awhile. There is the stream nearby and there are berries and fish to eat. I know how to live out of doors. I have..."

Tetsuya paused as a powerful image flashed in his mind.

_He ran towards the edge of a cliff that ran alongside a huge waterfall, staying just ahead of another naked youth who followed in blazing flash steps._

"Ah!" he gasped, covering his face as throbs of pain assaulted his head.

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri exclaimed, taking Tetsuya's face in his hands, "Are you all right?"

"I-I don't know!" Tetsuya gasped, "It h-hurts!"

Kuri scrambled out of bed, lifting Tetsuya in his arms and carrying him back to the infirmary. Aderia looked up in surprise as her brother suddenly appeared, carrying Tetsuya, who seemed to lose consciousness as the two arrived.

"What is going on, hermano?" she demanded, "What were you doing to him?"

"I did nothing to him but hold him while he slept," Kuri snapped, "He started to remember something, then he said it hurt and grabbed his head and passed out. You saw that part."

"Set him here," Aderia said, pointing to an empty bed.

She leaned over Tetsuya and carefully examined him as Kuri watched with worried eyes.

"He is unconscious, but he appears to be stable," Aderia reported, "His reiatsu is low again. He has such trouble keeping it stable because of the damage to his body. He is feverish again. I want you to give him a reiatsu infusion, while I take samples of his blood and check for illnesses."

Kuri nodded and knelt at Tetsuya's side, laying his hands on the slighter man's chest and abdomen to begin the infusion. He turned his attention away for a moment, watching as Aderia took the blood from Tetsuya's limp arm, then flash stepped out of the room. When he looked back down at Tetsuya, his eyes widened.

"¿Que es esto?" he mused, staring at the blue glow that rose around his hands and resonated with a responding glow from Tetsuya's body.

He blinked in surprise.

"This is not possible," he whispered to the unconscious man, "You had just lost your child when you...when we..."

He glanced in the direction that Aderia had gone and swallowed hard, remembering.

_"Feel here!" Hideaki said excitedly, "Can you feel it, Kuri?"_

_His touch excited a lovely blue glow from his husband's slim body._

_"Kuri, we've made a baby!" Hideaki exclaimed happily, "We are going to have a child!"_

Kuri blinked again to clear his vision and gazed down at Tetsuya with deeply troubled eyes.

"This is dangerous, Tetsu-hana," he whispered, touching Tetsuya's face gently and observing him with tormented eyes, "There are reasons why the body needs time from one pregnancy to the next. That yours are so close together is not good. Oh, I am going to be killed when I tell them. But you need Aderia to know if you are going to..."

He pulled his hands away from Tetsuya's abdomen as Aderia returned to the chamber.

"Well, he does not seem to be ill," she reported, "Did you finish the infusion?"

She leaned over Tetsuya, examining him briefly, then looked back at her brother in confusion.

"¿Que estas haciendo hermano? You can't have finished that infusion. His reiatsu is still too low! What were you doing while I was gone?"

Kuri took a steadying breath, then touched a hand to Tetsuya's midsection, eliciting the bright blue glow again. Aderia's eyes reflected realization, shock, then rising fury.

"¡Idiota!" she flared, "Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con él? ¿Qué estabas pensando, hermano? Estás extraños! Ni siquiera sabe quién es! ¡Estúpido!" (You idiot! You had sex with him? What were you thinking, brother? You are strangers! You don't even know who he is! Stupid!)

"Deripie..." Kuri began, only to be cut off and forced to duck as his sister swatted at his head.

"He can't have a baby right now! He hasn't even recovered from the injuries he had or the loss of the other child. I don't know how this even happened!"

"Then, you know I couldn't have known that it would," Kuri reasoned.

"That's no excuse for not keeping your pants zipped up!" Aderia snapped, swatting at him again.

"Let me explain!" Kuri argued, ducking her swinging hand again, then groaning as their noise attracted their mother.

"What is going on here?" Magdelina asked, looking from Tetsuya to the two warring siblings, "This is an infirmary. If you want to fight, then go outside! There are people trying to heal here!"

Aderia started to speak, but was stopped by Kuri's hand over her angry mouth.

"Lo siento, Mamà," he apologized, "We will...OW!"

"Be quiet!" Magdelina hissed.

"She bit me!" Kuri complained.

"You just don't want me to tell her you impregnated our poor angelito!"

"Oh boy..." Kuri muttered, cringing as their mother loosed an even longer tirade than Aderia's.

Aderia gave him a look of triumph and Kuri scowled, cringing as his mother grabbed him by the ear and continued to shout at him in a barely comprehensible muddle of English and Spanish.

"I didn't...he...while I was sleeping, he..."

"Oh, you want us to believe that gentle thing could make you do this?" Aderia scolded him, "Do you think we're stupid, hermano?"

"Did you see how strong our resonance was?" Kuri shouted back, "It's even stronger than my resonance with Hideaki. Are you telling me now that it's my fault that fate thinks we should be together?"

"Be together when he's well, but not when he's like this!" Magdelina seethed, "The poor thing is still recovering. How could you..."

"I told you, I was sleeping next to him and the resonance must have awakened and he climbed on me and started to make love to me!" Kuri explained.

"Oh, and you were so much weaker than him, you couldn't stop him?" Aderia said sarcastically.

"I didn't wake up until it was too late!"

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Magdelina asked worriedly, "He is not in any shape for this, and you know it."

"Kuri-kuri-sama," Tetsuya mumbled suddenly, bringing the three instantly back to his side.

"You're awake, Tetsu-hana, thank goodness," Kuri said, taking Tetsuya's hand in his.

"I heard you shouting," Tetsuya said, observing the reactions in their eyes.

"We are sorry, angelito," Aderia apologized, "We were surprised that you are with child again so soon."

"I am?" Tetsuya mused, his pretty eyes widening as he touched his abdomen with one hand and sought Kuri's gaze, "Kuri-kuri-sama has...given back my happiness?"

"Well," Kuri said, avoiding the scathing glares from his mother and sister, "It is more like the resonance between us flared while we were sleeping and...this happened."

"You're angry at him?" Tetsuya asked Aderia and Magdelina, who colored and looked apologetic.

"We were just concerned, because you two barely know each other and you haven't fully recovered. That is all, angelito," Magdelina explained, patting his cheek and squeezing his hand.

"But if fate thinks that we should be together and that it is time for this, I will trust my fate," Tetsuya said calmly.

"But you are pregnant with the child of a clan leader, and out of wedlock," Magdelina reminded him.

"But our elders can't deny us because of the level of resonance."

"Yes," Aderia agreed, giving him a haunted look, "but I worry that even if they can't argue with it...someone who doesn't agree could act."

"We won't let that happen," Kuri said firmly, "Mamà, you have authority because we are still in a state of war. Let us say our marriage vows now."

"You mean, before peace is declared and the elders have back their full authority," Magdelina said skeptically, "Well...I have to agree it's better than a battle like the one over Hideaki."

She paused and met Kuri's eyes warningly.

"Let us just hope that this has a better outcome than your last marriage, mijo."

"It will," Kuri said, embracing Tetsuya protectively, "I swear it will!"


	8. Angel Under The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tetsuya and Kuri are married, Renji makes a shocking discovery.

Kuri strode down the wooden walkway outside of a wing of family bedrooms, stopping as he reached one of the patrolling guards. He touched the man on the shoulder and the guard bowed his head respectfully.

"Kuri-kuri-sama?"

"Have you heard from the head of security? Is the way to the wedding site safe?"

The guard nodded.

"Hai," he confirmed, "Masao has just sent back word that the path is cleared and guarded to The Rise."

"Thank you, Nao"

Kuri continued to the entrance to his bedroom, but was stopped forcefully as Aderia stepped out of the bedroom, her hand extended to touch his chest, pushing him back.

"No way, hermano!" she scolded him, "You'll bring a curse, seeing your bride before the wedding. Go on to The Rise and wait for us there. We'll be along."

Kuri scowled.

"I have already seen all that the lovely Tetsu-hana has to offer, and that we've had sex and made a baby makes it sort of a scandal for him to be wearing white anyway. I don't know why you are making such a fuss over this. Just let us be married, before the elders return and start making trouble for us!"

"¡Estúpido!" Aderia snapped, swatting at his head as he ducked and scowled more impatiently, "Angelito is very anxious about the wedding. He was crying earlier until Mamà had a talk with him to reassure him."

"He was nervous about us being married?" Kuri asked, looking confused, "But he seemed fine with it before. ¿Que pasó? Did someone say something to upset him?"

"No, no, that's not it at all," Aderia said, shaking her head, "Hermano, you have been married before, and if our angelito has before, he doesn't remember. And what he does remember of his past, whoever claimed him was horrible to him."

"But I have never mistreated him."

"No, of course not," Aderia agreed, "It's just that it upset him yesterday at the rehearsal when he was being instructed about taking your vows."

"But why would that upset him? It's just the words we will say."

"Maybe, but perhaps they aren't just words to him. He is emotionally vulnerable right now."

"Because of the pregnancy probably," Kuri sighed, "Do what you can then. I will go to The Rise and wait for you there."

"Don't worry," Aderia reassured her piqued brother, "we will have him there right on time."

She watched, shaking her head, as Kuri flash stepped to his waiting stallion and raced away, then stepped back into the bedroom, where Tetsuya stood, dressed in a beautiful formal white kimono that had edges of lace around the collar and sleeves, as well as the binding around his waist. The outfit was finished with a prettily patterned white lace veil that was pulled back so that Magdelina could see the young man's face as she tried to comfort him.

"Slow down your breathing, angelito," she said, squeezing his hands gently, "or you may deliver that baby right here, right now."

"I am trying," Tetsuya managed, shivering as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"What are you so worried about?" Magdelina asked, touching his sweating face, "My Kuri sometimes has rough manners, but he loves you very much. You know that."

"Mmhmm," Tetsuya agreed, shivering even though the clothing was warm.

"He will be a good husband, who will bless you with many children."

Tetsuya managed a tremulous smile.

"I look forward to that."

"Then, why are you shaking all over and looking like you are going to your own funeral, angelito? What are you afraid of?"

Tetsuya considered the question quietly for a moment.

"Is this just all happening too fast for you?" Magdelina inquired, "If so, it is not too late to stop and think about this more."

"But Kuri-kuri-sama said that as soon as the elders return from the encampment and the official order for an end to the war arrives..."

"None of that should matter to you, making this decision," Magdelina advised him, "If you are not ready, my Kuri will wait until you are. He loves you. He will understand."

"I don't know about that," Tetsuya answered, giving her a troubled look, "He was out of sorts this morning and yelled at some of the attendants over little things. And hearing him, I worried that I would anger him too. I heard him outside the door. He sounded so impatient."

"Try not to think about that."

"But if he becomes angry with me..."

"Angelito," Magdelina said firmly, taking Tetsuya's worried face gently in her hands, "My Kuri will never hurt you. I swear it. He is out of sorts today, yes, I know. But that is not about the attendants and it is not about you. Kuri is nervous because he is remembering his first husband...how they struggled so hard against the elders and Kuri defied them, how he broke an arrangement for marriage to marry Hideaki instead and made dangerous enemies, and then how he and Hideaki were parted from each other when Hideaki died giving birth to a stillborn son. It was so painful for him. The pain eased as the years passed after, but to take this chance again with you is frightening for him...as frightening for him as it is for you. You are in this together. Don't forget that when you start to feel afraid."

"I won't," Tetsuya promised, smiling more confidently as Magdelina kissed him on the forehead.

"Come along now. It is time to go."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and straightened as his future mother-in-law lowered the veil over his face. Magdelina and Aderia took up positions on either side of him as the three walked out of the bedroom and across the gardens to the stables, where three tall white horses waited for them. House guards moved forward to help the three onto the horses, then the guards mounted and positioned themselves around the three.

The riders passed through the open gates at the entrance to Shima Adobe and headed into the low hills that surrounded it. As Tetsuya rode along with the others, he heard again the story that Magdelina had told him about the small hill where he and Kuri were to be married.

_"It was after a terrible conflict with the hollows about three hundred years ago that I was passing through the countryside with my father and my brother. We were heading for the first division to apply for entry into the shinigami academy. As we rode into these hills, we began to see signs of a terrible struggle...bodies strewn all around and some had hollows feeding on them. We fought off the scavengers and searched for survivors, but we found no one alive. We buried the dead and lit candles for them, then we started to leave. As we came over a lovely hill at the rising of the sun, I heard a little sound, barely a sigh from a dying soul. I looked around and beneath a blossoming plum tree, there was a beautiful man...so handsome, but so badly injured. I was off my horse and at his side in an instant._

_That man looked up at me through the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and he called me his àngel. I forgot my father and brother were there too, so much did this man have my attention. I asked him his name and he told me it was Aseshi. For me, the world began and ended with that perfect name, with that handsome face and those beautiful eyes. I cared for Aseshi as we traveled to the first division. And when we arrived, he asked my father for my hand in marriage. Like you and Kuri, we barely knew each other...but sometimes fate decides for us. It was our fate to find him, for me to heal him, and for us to marry and bring our children to life."_

"But weren't you and Aseshi-sama separated when he was called to serve the king?" Tetsuya remembered, "Is losing the one you love also sometimes fate?"

Magdelina gave him a sad smile.

"Sometimes," she answered, "but I will not question that Aseshi was meant for greater things and had to leave. I always felt his love. I still do, even now that he has passed from life. I will see him again."

"I wish I could be strong like you," Tetsuya lamented, I don't even know what I would have done if Kuri-kuri-sama hadn't found me."

"You are stronger than you know, angelito," Magdelina promised him, "That is how you have survived through everything to arrive at this place."

Tetsuya felt his horse slowing and looked up, spotting the hill on which Kuri stood waiting in front of family and a few guests.

"This is The Rise," Magdelina said, smiling nostalgia, "where I found my Aseshi, where we were married, and where all of our family has been married since then."

Tetsuya's heart skipped at the lovely sight of the hill that was dotted with blooming plum trees and looked tucked in and framed by the higher ranges around it.

"It is beautiful," Tetsuya whispered, smiling, "I am honored."

The group stopped short of the hill and Magedelina walked out ahead of them, ascending The Rise and walking between the rows of people gathered at the top. She walked to Kuri, who stood, dressed in a handsome black kimono and waiting beneath one of the plum trees at the top.

"Is Tetsu-hana all right now?" Kuri whispered in a concerned voice.

"He is fine, mijo," Magdelina assured him, "But let's begin, shall we?"

Kuri nodded, but his turquoise eyes looked down the aisle, anticipating the moment when his wife to be would arrive.

"Deripie is with him, right?" Kuri hissed softly.

"Don't worry so much," his mother laughed quietly, "He isn't going to run away."

"He did before," Kuri argued beneath his breath, "He almost got himself killed."

"Well, I had a talk with him. He is all right now. He is on his way to you. Can I start now?"

"Oh..." Kuri said, looking around as though just realizing the guests were waiting, "Lo siento, Mamà. Go ahead."

He barely heard his mother begin to address the others, but kept his eyes fixed on the end of the aisle, where he thought he could see a whisper of white fabric being concealed behind his sister and several guards. His heart flip-flopped in his chest as he remembered standing in the same place before, with another young, lovely and spirited male intended.

_Please forgive me, Hideaki. I do not mean to insult your memory. I will never forget you, but as you said as you laid in my arms dying, love makes our hearts strong...and we should not close the door to love that is true. I will always love you, and someday, you, Tetsu-hana and I will all be together in the heavens. You and he will be friends, I think. You both have good hearts and so much kindness. Yes, had you ever met in life, you would have been friends._

Kuri heard the beginning of the Wedding March and sucked in a deep breath. He watched with fascinated eyes as Aderia led Tetsuya out from behind the guards and walked him up the aisle, stopping just short of the front and raising the veil slightly to kiss Tetsuya on the cheek before laying his hand in Kuri's.

"You look enchanting, Tetsu-hana!" Kuri whispered, "You take my breath away!"

Tetsuya blushed under the veil.

"Arigatou, Kuri-kuri-sama."

"It is just Kuri now," the Shima leader corrected him.

"Arigatou, Kuri."

The two approached Magdelina, who smiled and launched into a reading of the traditional blessings, interspersed with several hymns and finishing with a statement of the couple's vows.

"Do you, Shima Kurushimi, take our angelito to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love, honor and protect him? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for all the days of your lives?"

"I will," Kuri promised, squeezing Tetsuya's hands and making him blush more cutely under the veil.

"Do you, our angelito, take Shima Kurushimi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love, honor and obey him?"

Kuri felt Tetsuya stiffen and freeze.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for all the days of your life?"

Tetsuya tried to draw a breath, but felt his chest constrict and his eyes fill with burning tears.

"Tetsu-hana?" Kuri prompted him.

Tetsuya's lips moved beneath the veil, but no sound could be heard.

"Tetsu-hana, what is wrong?"

Kuri heard a soft sniff and caught his breath. He moved slightly to shield Tetsuya and rubbed his hands gently.

"What is it?" he whispered, "Are you just afraid? Or did I do something to hurt you?"

"Y-you didn't hurt me," Tetsuya managed softly.

"Then, why are you crying? This is a moment of beauty and filled with our love. What is there to be crying about?"

"Those words I must say," Tetsuya whispered back, "They are words of submission. They make you master over me and they take away my freedom."

Kuri smiled comfortingly and kissed his fingertips.

"They are just words. I don't look down on you...and I will never dominate you...erm...except maybe playfully. You know this. I explained to you. It is traditional to take these vows."

"But I can only say the words if I mean them," Tetsuya answered, his head bowing, "I don't know what happened to me before, but I know that I gave up my freedom and I lost everything. I love you, Kuri, but I...I..."

"It's okay," Kuri assured him, patting his still veiled cheek, "Just a moment."

He turned his head to look at Magdelina.

"Change the words for him, Mamà."

Magdelina blinked in surprise.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"You heard me, change the words!" Kuri insisted, "Make them the same as mine. Hurry, the guests are waiting!"

"¿Cambie las palabras? ¿Estas loco? (Change the words? Are you crazy?)

"I am not crazy," Kuri hissed, "Just do it! Change the words!"

Magdelina glared at her son, but caught sight of the hopeful look in Tetsuya's blue eyes where they were barely visible under the veil. She stiffened, but cleared her throat and went on.

"Angelito, do you take Shima Kurushimi to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love, honor and protect him? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for all the days of your lives?"

"I will," Tetsuya promised.

"Then, by the power given me, I pronounce you husband and clan wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Oh, thank goodness," Kuri whispered as he lifted Tetsuya's veil and pulled him into a long, sensuous kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce for the first time, Shima Kurushimi and..."

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri exclaimed, holding Tetsuya close and seeking his mouth again.

"Just one, you fool!" Aderia scolded him.

Kuri huffed out a scoffing breath and lifted Tetsuya into his arms.

"Where are you going now?" Magdelina demanded.

Kuri gave her a charismatic smirk.

"I am going to deflower my bride before he gets away again," he chuckled.

"First of all, you've already taken him, second, he's pregnant with your child, and third, do you have no shame, mijo?" Magdelina scolded him, "Where are your manners?"

"Thank you, Mamà!" Kuri laughed, throwing Tetsuya onto the back of his waiting horse, "We will see everyone back at Shima Adobe for the reception."

He jumped up behind his blushing mate and touched his heels to his silver stallion's sides, sending the horse into a run. Aderia smiled helplessly as she watched them disappear.

"That boy has no respect for tradition!" Magdelina complained, "I know I taught him better! The consummation comes after the reception!"

"I think he's just worried that with all of the drinking and dancing they'll do tonight, he won't have the energy left for that," Aderia laughed.

"Oh, don't you get started too!" Magdelina huffed disapprovingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji shifted uncomfortably in his chair, where he sat at his desk in the sixth division's very small, temporary office, opposite Byakuya. The noble paused in his reading and looked up at the redhead, watching as Renji ran his hands over his face and quivered.

"Are you all right, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, "Maybe you should go back to Kuchiki Manor and rest some more. You look pale, and your reiatsu is depleted."

"Don't know why," Renji complained, shivering, "I haven't done anything much but read reports and file requisitions for all of the construction on our new headquarters."

"You have done enough," Byakuya assured him, "I am going home anyway. There are a few last details before Tetsuya's memorial tomorrow. It is going to be a difficult day."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, blinking in surprise as tears formed in his eyes.

"I see Tetsuya's passing is hard for you as well," Byakuya commented, noting the redhead's unusually strong reaction.

"Y-yeah," Renji managed, a tear leaking onto his cheek, "Sorry. I don't know why I'm so..."

"I am happy that Tetsuya touched so many lives. He was a shy, quiet person, but he was loved and respected by a lot of people."

"Mmhmm," Renji agreed, sniffing and grabbing a kleenex to dab his eyes, "Erm, I guess if you're going, I'll go too."

He stood too quickly and felt his head start to swim. Byakuya missed seeing, as the door opened and Ichigo entered the room.

"You about ready to go back?" he asked, sliding an arm around Byakuya and coaxing him to his feet.

The two were in the middle of a kiss of greeting as Renji crashed to the floor.

"Whoa, Renji!" Ichigo shouted, flash stepping to the redhead's side, "Damn it, is he okay?"

Byakuya joined Ichigo at Renji's side and examined him hastily. At first, he looked confused, then his breath caught and a look of understanding rose on his comely face.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Ugh," Renji groaned, slowly struggling into a seated position, "That's my line!"

Byakuya gave his fukutaichou a reproving look.

"What's going on," he said, "is that you are pregnant!"


	9. Small Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji's world is rocked as Byakuya explains the dangerous implications of his pregnancy. Tetsuya and Kuri consummate their marriage.

"Pregnant?" Renji repeated, giving Byakuya a dumbstruck look, "What are you talking about? I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy!"

"Abarai, I know we've talked about how noble males can have a breeder ability and can either become pregnant or impregnate another male," Byakuya said, frowning.

"But here's the thing," Renji complained, "I'm not noble! You've gotta be noble, right? And I didn't sleep with anyone who's noble, so how can I be knocked up, huh?"

He blinked as Byakuya let out a soft, piqued breath.

"What? Look Taichou, I was screened for any noble blood when I joined the shinigami academy. You know that's part of the entry process. I don't have a drop of noble blood! I've got...the flu or exhaustion or something, that's all. I can't be pregnant."

"You had relations with officer Bazz-B," Byakuya pointed out.

"Yeah," Ichigo snickered, "Damned loud relations!"

"Will you shut up!" Renji snapped, "Bazz-B's not even a shinigami! And he's not noble. A guy like him? He was cool, like me. He wasn't any stuck up, stuffy, ramrod-backed..."

"Ahem..." Byakuya said, crossing his arms.

"Oh," Renji said sheepishly, "Sorry Taichou. But you know what I mean."

"I'm a noble and I'm pretty much like you," Ichigo offered.

Renji rolled his eyes and climbed slowly to his feet.

"You're just...different," he said dismissively.

"You are saying that you and Officer Bazz-B discussed his personal history?" Byakuya inquired.

"Well, yeah, sorta," Renji stammered, "I mean, we talked about a lot of things."

"And did a lot of not talking, apparently," Ichigo said under his breath.

"Hey!" Renji yelled.

"Ichigo, please," Byakuya said patiently.

"Sorry," his ginger-haired boyfriend apologized, "couldn't help it."

"Do try."

"This is just not possible!" Renji exclaimed, "I can't be pregnant! Can shinigamis and quincies even make babies together?"

"Seems like they can," Ichigo said, smirking.

"SHUT UP!" Renji roared, throwing a punch that Byakuya's hand caught in mid-swing.

"This isn't the worst of your problems," Byakuya said sternly, "Renji, if Officer Bazz-B is the father of your child, then you need to be concerned about the fact that there are still a great number of people, powerful people in high positions, who despise the quincies and want to see them die for their crimes in the war."

Renji's face paled so his tattoos stood out starkly.

"You're right," he mused worriedly, looking down at his slim belly, "If anyone finds out about this...then..."

He frowned and looked at Byakuya.

"Taichou, what'll they do to me? Will they uh...will they put me in the prison? Lock me up?"

"I'm afraid it could be worse than that," Byakuya said solemnly, "Renji, if you are discovered to be pregnant by a known enemy, even one who helped us, it will be required that you be removed to the Maggot's Nest to await trial."

"For what?" Renji asked, going sheet white, "I didn't do anything! And Bazz helped us. He was an enemy at first, but then he helped us. We wouldn't have gotten up to the royal realm without him!"

"All of which you will be able to present at your trial. But...if they rule that Bazz-B is still an enemy, you cannot be allowed to have his child. The laws about this are very strict. You cannot let anyone learn of this."

"But how am I gonna keep it a secret?" the redhead pondered, "I'm gonna get bigger, right? I'll have symptoms that people could notice...and...you know, right? What are you going to do? Are you gonna turn me in, Taichou?"

Byakuya exchanged glances with Ichigo, then looked back at his rattled fukutaichou.

"No Renji, I am not going to turn you in. I do want you to stay at Kuchiki Manor, for your own safety, and I will report that we are working from my home, for the time being. You need to try to make contact with Officer Bazz-B. If you manage to bring him to Kyouraku Soutaichou, he may be able to convince the new Central 46 to allow you and Bazz-B sanctuary to raise your child together here."

"But, what if he can't?" Renji asked, "What happens to Bazz-B and me? What happens to our kid?"

Byakuya looked back at him through conflicted eyes.

"Taichou, I'm not gonna have Bazz come back, just to lure him into being imprisoned."

"But you need stabilizing infusions that are most effective coming from the father of your child. If you cannot bring him here..."

"Then, maybe we have to get you there," Ichigo posited, "What if we try to make contact with Uryu and his Dad? They're trying to work things out, right? We should be able to talk to them."

"Maybe," Byakuya agreed, "But Renji, are you prepared to give up everything and live with Bazz-B in the shadows? Have no contact with your friends? Lose your place at my side?"

"I...I don't know," Renji admitted shakily, "I don't know what to do!"

Tears leaked onto his white face and Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We'll think of something," he promised.

"Come to the manor," Byakuya urged him, "At least you will have a safe place and healers who will help you and not give you away."

"R-right," Renji said weakly, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya smiled contentedly as Kuri led him into the clan leader's bedroom and the two swiftly undressed each other. Kuri surged forward, bringing his lovely bride down onto his back and crashing his lips hungrily into Tetsuya's. Tetsuya's blue eyes closed for a moment as he returned Kuri's kiss eagerly. But as soon as he couldn't see the man who was loving him, a dark memory surged up in his mind.

_"You know you are trapped, don't you?"_

Kuri felt Tetsuya stiffen and touched his face gently.

"Open your eyes, mi corazòn," he whispered, "I feel the devil in your past trying to haunt you. Look at my eyes, Tetsu-hana. These eyes, this body, all of me loves you!"

Tetsuya's eyes opened and fixed on his new husband's.

"Sumimasen," he apologized, "my mind drifted for a moment. I will keep my eyes open."

He focused on his lover's handsome turquoise eyes, feeling the burgeoning passions erupting in the heart beneath them. Hot, seeking lips and tongue devoured Tetsuya's voraciously and Kuri's naked, caramel skinned body trapped his lovingly, his large, damp arousal brushing against Tetsuya's soft inner thigh and warning of impending invasion. But even as enthusiastic as he was, Kuri's fingers prepared him slowly and thoroughly, before he positioned himself and looked deeply into Tetsuya's pretty sapphire orbs.

"Are you all right now?" he panted, "Can I enter you?"

Tetsuya blushed and nodded.

"I'm okay now," he assured his husband, "You don't have to hold back. I trust you."

Kuri smiled warmly and nipped at his lips teasingly.

"Just keep your eyes on me," Kuri whispered, "Don't think of anything or anywhere but here and now, Tetsu-hana. This is what your life will be like from now on...warmth, love and intense passions. No one will hurt you anymore."

Tetsuya's head tilted back and he spread his creamy thighs wide in acceptance, flinching at the first touch of the damp, swollen head of Kuri's inflamed erection, then moaning and panting heatedly as Kuri took possession of his surrendered body in short, measured thrusts. He meant to pause, but Tetsuya writhed sensuously against him, teasing his hips into harder, faster movements, and his sweet, biting lips sought Kuri's desperately. Tetsuya shifted suddenly, rolling his husband onto his back, freeing his own hips to grind more powerfully as he sat astride Kuri's body. The Shima leader's hips bucked upward and he tried to overturn his slighter mate, but Tetsuya kept himself perfectly balanced, rising and falling swiftly and panting until he swayed and quivered warningly. Seeing him wavering, Kuri threw him down onto his back again, thrusting wildly and bringing the two off into a powerful climax. Tetsuya howled dazedly, releasing violently as Kuri's heat filled him in beautiful, scathing pulses. The Shima leader collapsed onto Tetsuya, burying his face in a tumble of raven colored hair, breathing in his flowery scent and laying lazy kisses along the side of his throat.

"You are beautiful, Tetsu-hana," he breathed dazedly, "Me miro y me olvido de cómo respirar!" (I look at you and I forget how to breathe!)

"I wouldn't be breathing at all, if not for you," Tetsuya whispered back, "Watashi wa anata no mono." (I am yours forever.)

"We will fill Shima Adobe with children! I think I will just keep you pregnant all of the time. You are so lovely carrying my babies!"

"You can see a little bump now," Tetsuya said, happily pointing out the small rise on the lower part of his abdomen.

"Hola, mi hijo, que es tan precioso. No puedo esperar para tenerte en mis brazos. Voy a verte pronto." (Hello, my child, who is so precious. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I will see you soon.)

"I love that you speak Spanish to our baby," Tetsuya said in a pleased tone, "It is something special that comes from you."

"I hope our children have your beautiful eyes, Tetsu-hana. They look like precious gems."

"They would be lovely with your darker skin," Tetsuya agreed.

He sighed softly and his eyes reflected a touch of sadness.

"What is wrong, mi corazòn?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Tetsuya said, shaking his head dismissively, "It's just that Kuri has a very large family, to share with our children, but I don't even know who my family is. They could be anyone. And that man could...Kuri, he could be married to me already! What if he is my husband? It would void our marriage, wouldn't it?"

"Don't worry about that," Kuri said reassuringly, planting a soothing kiss on Tetsuya's lips, "If your abuser returns, I won't let him near you. You are safe here. You are always safe here, my love."

The two exchanged amused glances as the sound of music floated into the room.

"Ah, it seems it is time for the reception now. Come, Tetsu-hana, we will dance. No drinking for you, I'm afraid, being in your condition, but I will tell you what. I will drink twice as much, okay?"

"Kuri!" Tetsuya laughed, swatting playfully at him.

Kuri slid out of the bed and dressed in less formal, more colorful clothing, then looked back at Tetsuya, who was examining his rather plain yukata and frowning.

"Come here," Kuri invited him, "I have a few things in a smaller size that I wore when I was younger. Mamà will make you some of your own, but you can wear these for now."

Tetsuya regarded the colorful clothes he was given with a much happier expression, slipping into them and turning to show them to his smiling husband.

"You look perfect!" Kuri said approvingly, "Except for the pretty white skin, you could pass for one of our own."

He captured Tetsuya in his arms and warmed his lips with affectionate kisses.

"But what am I saying? You are our own now. You are one of us. Come now and I will teach you to dance...unless, perhaps you already know how and just don't remember learning."

"I suppose we'll see when we start to dance," Tetsuya laughed, "I have no idea if I know how to dance or not."

"Come, let's go and find out!" Kuri said, taking his hand and flash stepping out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bazz-B left his quarters and walked through the hallways of the palace, heading down to the palace infirmary, where he paused at the front desk and greeted the attendant.

"Hey, the doc said that I might be able to see Jugo this morning. Can he have any visitors yet?"

"He is still unconscious," the attendant said somberly, "however, his healers think that having a friend or two come and sit with him might help him wake. You can go on in. It's the room across the hall on the left."

Bazz-B nodded and followed the directions to the blonde quincy's room. He stepped inside and paused, swallowing hard at the sight of the bandages that covered much of his former friend's slender body, concealing one eye and nearly half of his face, both hands and arms and most of his torso. Around him, machines that beeped steadily, monitoring the injured quincy's vital signs as Haschwalth laid still in the bed, just breathing slowly, in and out. Bazz-B forced his feet to move, carrying him to Haschwalth's side, where he sat down in a wooden chair and slipped a hand into the injured man's, gazing quietly at him as he spoke to him in hopes of stirring him.

"Hey Jugo," he greeted Haschwalth, "They said that it might be good to have some friends come in and talk to you a little. Maybe you don't think of me as a friend anymore, but I haven't forgotten how things used to be. There was a time when my days pretty much started and ended with you. And now that Ywach is gone, I just wanna let you know, I don't hold anything against you. I guess we were all just doing what we had to do. And now that we lost the war, we're still just doing what we have to do. Only...there's something bugging the hell outta me. Yeah, it's got me ready to climb the walls. I didn't think it could ever happen, but Jugo, I've fallen in love...with...a shinigami. Crazy, right? Stupid? Maybe suicidal? You'd be right on every count. But he's good looking, sexy and fun to be with. He feels the same about me."

Bazz-B paused, scratching the back of his neck and considering his words carefully before going on.

"Damn, we're good together. We think a lot alike. We have a lot in common. Red hair, big mouths, big cocks. Yup, made for each other. Only thing is...he's there, I'm here and our societies are still hammering out how things are gonna be. I wanna think it'll just be a few weeks, or a month before I can go see him. But even that seems like it'll be too long."

"Baka," Haschwalth whispered suddenly, cracking his one uncovered eye open and struggling to focus on Bazz-B, "You're d-dreaming. After the ferocity of the war...th-the heavy losses on both s-sides..."

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking so much," Bazz-B said anxiously, "I didn't even know you were awake. I was just thinking out loud. Didn't know you'd be answering."

Haschwalth's one uninjured eye looked up at him questioningly.

"Bazz, why are you here? I did try to kill you."

Bazz-B gave him a charismatic grin.

"Well, you sucked at it," he concluded saucily, "See, if you'd really tried, you would've killed me. I wouldn't sitting here, talking you to death, telling you what's on my mind...what's worrying me while you're lying there hurting all over. Yup, this is all your fault. Truth is, you didn't want to kill me."

"Of c-course I didn't want to kill you. That's why I avoided you for so long."

"Yeah, but here's the thing. I'm like that damned skeletal cat from that kid's story that keeps coming back, no matter what you do to him. You can beat me bloody and drop kick me to the moon. I'm still coming back...like bad news, buddy. Question is, are we good now? You still wanna be friends?"

Haschwalth's one usable eye regarded him curiously.

"You want to overlook m-me trying to kill you?"

Bazz-B shrugged.

"You don't wanna kill me now, do you?"

"No. You know I never did."

"Well, Ywach is gone, and I've gotten fixed up. You'll get better too. And while you're recovering, you can tell me what to do about this guy I'm in love with, this sexy, tattooed animal I can't live without. What do I do, Jugo? I'm telling you, I can't breathe without thinking about him."

"You need to stop it," Haschwalth said weakly, "Maybe this man loves you and you love him, but where is it going to go?"

"What do you mean?" Bazz-B asked, "It'll go where we send it."

"What I m-mean is that we stormed into their home and slaughtered thousands of their people viciously."

"So? They tried to kill us all, every man, woman and child."

"That was hundreds of years before, and...we struck people who weren't even alive then and who didn't know why they were dying. And while we were killing them, it wasn't really about what happened before. We weren't thinking of that. I wasn't. Were you?"

Bazz-B looked down at his hand that still held his friend's.

"Naw, you know I didn't want to kill them. I was doing what I had to so that I could get close to Ywach to kill him...cause he took everything that really mattered to me. He killed my family, burned my home and village...and he took my best friend away and turned him into a monster that almost killed me."

"I'm sorry, Bazz."

Bazz-B grinned and squeezed his hand gently.

"Don't worry about it. You fought really well...made me respect you. I'm okay with putting it in the past and moving on. Just, you've gotta help me with this guy."

"Abarai Renji?"

Bazz-B blinked in surprise.

"I didn't tell you who he was," he said, frowning.

"Red hair and tattoos? There was only one shinigami fighting us that was like that."

"Yeah, he's one of a kind. He's really good in bed too. He was cute...a virgin."

"Bazz-B?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you feel a strong resonance?"

"Oh yeah," Bazz-B sighed, "I think we busted the windows and left a few holes in the walls up there. It was great!"

"Did you use a protection charm?"

"No," Bazz-B said, frowning, "He's a shinigami. I'm a quincy. We can't do that with shinigamis, right?"

Haschwalth gave him a skeptical look.

"We're all souls," he said reprovingly, "and when a male noble soul resonates strongly with another soul...any other humanoid male soul, a spirit chamber can form."

"Crap, now you tell me!" Bazz-B snickered, "You're saying I might've left a bun in my cute boyfriend's oven?"

"You don't understand, do you?" Haschwalth said sternly, "Bazz, if Central 46 finds out Abarai Renji is carrying a child of the enemy, they will force him to abort the baby."

Bazz-B went silent, his green eyes darkening dangerously.

"No way," he said in a low, dangerous voice, "Not while I'm still living and breathing."

"Don't be too impulsive."

"Who, me?" Bazz said, giving him a deadly smirk, "I'm not gonna be impulsive. I'll just kill any son of a bitch who..."

"You don't know for sure you've impregnated him."

"No."

"Then, find out, but do it quietly."

Bazz-B nodded.

"Okay, and if he is?"

"Keep it quiet. Take him to the living world and just disappear until it is safe. And Bazz?"

"Hmm?"

Bazz-B caught his breath in surprise as Haschwalth squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Be careful."

Bazz-B giggled fiercely.

"Oh, you say this after being the one who almost killed me!" he laughed, "You're killing me, Jugo! Really killing me this time!"

"Really," Haschwalth said, his eyes showing no sign of levity, "Be careful, Bazz."


	10. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunning arrival stops Tetsuya's memorial.

Tetsuya heard Kuri groan unhappily, and he opened one blue eye to observe as his new husband mumbled a few unintelligible words, then crawled out of bed and crashed instantly to the floor.

"Mierda!" he gasped, grabbing his head.

"Kuri, are you all right?" Tetsuya asked in a concerned tone.

A sudden swell of nausea made his stomach clench and Tetsuya hastily exited the bed, headed for the bathroom.

"Oh, dios mìo, no Tetsu-hana!" Kuri moaned, scrambling after him, "I was about to..."

He stumbled into the bathroom and found Tetsuya crouched in front of the toilet, recovering from a bout of morning sickness. Tetsuya moved aside, just in time as Kuri dropped to his knees and followed suit.

"Kuri!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

He paused and a look of illness rose again on his face.

"Your turn," Kuri managed, flushing the toilet.

Tetsuya heaved several times, then sat back on his knees, panting softly.

"Are you all right now?" Kuri asked, rubbing his back gently.

"Mmhmm," Tetsuya assured him, climbing to his feet and extending a hand to help his husband, "You?"

"Ugh," Kuri grunted, staggering onto his feet, "I am embarrassed as hell. No Shima gets so hung over that he throws up."

Tetsuya laughed.

"I told you to stop!" he exclaimed, "And so did Mamà and Aderia-san. We all told you."

"Augh, don't start the nagging so soon!" Kuri grumbled, "We haven't even had our honeymoon yet!"

"We certainly had our wedding night," Tetsuya mused, smiling happily.

"It was magical," Kuri agreed, then his stomach clenched, "Oh..."

Kuri pitched forward over the toilet, loosing himself again violently, then he dropped onto his bottom with his back against the wall, groaning miserably.

I'm sorry you feel so bad," Tetsuya said, "I wish you had stopped sooner."

"Hmm, I think that's just nicer nagging," Kuri complained, rubbing his hands over his face.

"It's better than you deserve, hermano,"Aderia scolded him from the bathroom doorway, "But here, I have a remedy. Take this and drink plenty of water."

"I don't need it. I will be fine," Kuri mumbled, "Just give me a few more hours sleep."

"Idiota!" Aderia snapped, smacking him lightly on the cheek and making him yelp in surprise and pain.

"¡Què chingados! What are you doing, woman? You trying to kill me?"

"Did you forget the courier from Kuchiki Manor?" Aderia asked sternly, "There is a funeral for Byakuya-san's bodyguard."

"His bodyguard?" Kuri mused, frowning, "I didn't know he had a bodyguard."

"I think you're not supposed to realize a bodyguard is there," Tetsuya said, looking amused.

"I never saw him either," Aderia admitted, "but he is a cousin of Byakuya-san, and they were close, so Mamà said that we would come this morning."

"But we just had a wedding. What a way to bring a man down," Kuri sighed, "But I guess it can't be helped. Byakurai is family, so we will go."

Kuri paused and frowned.

"How is he related to us again?"

Aderia arched a dark eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"One of his cousins a couple times removed married one of our cousins," she reminded him.

"Eh, but which cousins in what subfamilies?" Kuri teased her.

He ducked out of the way as she swatted at him again.

"All right, all right, I'll get ready and we'll go!" he relented, "Get out of my hair now and let us get dressed."

"Good luck getting him together in time!" Aderia hissed softly in Tetsuya's ear, "I will be back in case he goes back to sleep."

"I won't go back to sleep!" shouted Kuri, wincing at the volume of his own voice.

"Here, angelito," Aderia said, handing Tetsuya a formal black kimono, "This should fit you. Get dressed and meet us in the courtyard. I will take care of him if he is troublesome.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya smiled wearily and ran his fingers through Ichigo's tumbled hair as his boyfriend yawned and opened his brown eyes. The two kissed several times, then Byakuya nuzzled up against Ichigo's cheek.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," he said gratefully, "I wish that it had been under better circumstances."

"It's okay," Ichigo reassured him, lacing their fingers together, "You lost someone close to you. I'm glad that I could be there for you. I'm just really sorry about you losing Tetsuya."

"It surprised me how many positive responses I received during the planning," Byakuya noted, "And there were some people I didn't even realize knew Tetsuya, who asked about the service and will be attending."

"He really touched a lot of lives."

"Many of them by saving people who never even saw his face," Byakuya agreed, "It is such an honor to have known him. He let me closer to him that most people, perhaps because when he was confined in the prison, I was the one who freed him."

"You did a lot more for him than that, healing him, teaching him all about your family and giving him a place, a purpose."

"Tetsuya set his heart on protecting me, and he never failed to do that. The hardest thing for him was when the quincies attacked and I left him here to safeguard the family. He did exactly that. I just...wonder how it happened...how he was swept away like that. It just doesn't seem possible."

"Well, we did find traces of his reiatsu in the area where Orochi said it happened, although that doesn't mean that things went down the way he said."

Byakuya sighed determinedly.

"If it kills me, I am going to find out the truth about what happened to Tetsuya. I feel that there is inconsistency in Orochi's story. We haven't been able to find it, but when we do...there will nowhere that man can hide to escape the justice I will bring down on him."

Ichigo ran his fingers lightly along Byakuya's soft cheek.

"It is just heartbreaking," Byakuya went on, "that no matter whether justice is served or not, Tetsuya is gone."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "but look at what he left behind. He protected you and your family. That's what meant the most to him. He'd be happy knowing that you came home safely. And he'd be honored at how many people will be there mourning him today."

"Yes," Byakuya said softly.

The two looked up as Torio entered the room, bearing a tray of food.

"Oh my god, that looks wonderful!" Ichigo sighed, "Can I just move in now?"

"You will have much the same thing, once you settle in at the Shiba Estate," Byakuya reminded him.

"Sorry," Ichigo chuckled, taking a big bite of his meal, "but no one can beat Matsuko-san's cooking!"

Byakuya paused for a moment, considering.

"Ichigo," he said, slipping a hand into his boyfriend's as Ichigo continued to plow through his food enthusiastically, "seriously, I have been giving this a lot of thought. I know I said before that there was a protocol for noble marriages."

"Mmhmm?" Ichigo prompted him, taking a large swallow of orange juice.

"Well, what I didn't factor in is that it will still be a few days, perhaps a week before the war is officially ended and we will no longer be under martial law."

"Okay?"

"While we are under martial law, noble clans work differently also. The leader has more direct control and can take more actions without adhering to the usual protocols."

Ichigo stopped mid-bite, gazing at Byakuya questioningly.

"If there is one thing that I have learned from losing Tetsuya...Hisana...my parents, it is that time is not a given. We may only have this moment and not another. So...perhaps you would consider...?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said smiling at how his reaction made Byakuya freeze and stare silently at him," Sure, I'll marry you."

Byakuya continued to look back at him wordlessly.

"That's what you were going to ask, right?" Ichigo chuckled.

"It was," Byakuya confessed, finding his voice again, "I just...w-wasn't expecting..."

"What? That I wanted to get married right now too? I'm crazy about you!" laughed Ichigo, "You know that!"

"And you are usually the more impulsive one," Byakuya sighed, "I wonder if I should think about this more."

"No," Ichigo said firmly, "Don't over-think it. You'll talk yourself out of it and you'll just regret it later. We love each other. We've known each other for several years now. It's not really rushing."

"But we only confessed our feelings recently," Byakuya reminded him.

"But those feelings have been around a while," Ichigo acknowledged, "We just took our time admitting to them. It's fine. If you want to get married now, then let's do it. Let's get married."

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked, his expression betraying an unusual vulnerability that made Ichigo's heart skip.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, setting his tray on the nightstand as Byakuya did the same.

He turned suddenly and brought Byakuya down onto his back.

"I really can't wait until our wedding night. I want so much to make love to you!"

"I wondered if it was fair, asking you to stay last night. It was like teasing you."

"No it wasn't," Ichigo assured him, "I like sleeping next to you, and I was glad I could make you feel better, so you could sleep."

"You did do that," Byakuya agreed, "But we're not sleeping now, and we do need to get ready for Tetsuya's memorial service."

"All right," Ichigo relented grudgingly, letting him up, "But after, we should figure out what to do about the wedding. If you want to get married before the war is officially ended and we'd have to do it the traditional way, we're going to have to move fast."

"We will discuss it after the service," Byakuya promised, picking up his tray again and working at his meal.

The two finished eating and left the bed, moving to the dressing area, where Byakuya's attendant dressed him while a second attendant dressed Ichigo.

"Torio, how is your brother today?" Byakuya asked.

"Koji?" Torio answered, "He is handling things all right today, pretty well, considering. But it's so hard for him."

"He and Tetsuya were like brothers," Byakuya acknowledged, "Koji was the one who cared for Tetsuya ever since he was freed from the prison."

"That's tough," Ichigo agreed, "But I'm glad to hear he's handling things okay."

"It will be easier once this part is over," Torio sighed, "Everyone who loved him will have closure."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, making his attendant look back at him in surprise as he squeezed the young man's hand supportively, "but we will always remember."

The attendants finished dressing the two in dark colored kimonos, and they stepped out of the master suite, into the bright, fragrant gardens. They crossed to the section where guests had begun to arrive and greeted them, speaking quietly with each before they moved away to find seats for the service. Ichigo noticed a dread tension that slowly came over Byakuya and increased gradually as the time for the service neared. But when the last of the guests took their places and soft music began to play, the tension disappeared and Byakuya took on a more stoic and poised demeanor.

"I don't know how you do that," Ichigo said appreciatively, "If it was me, I think I'd be a mess."

"I can, as you say, be a mess later, when you and I are alone," Byakuya commented.

The words made Ichigo smile sadly.

"It's good knowing you trust me like that...that you can be real with me...that you can cry with me."

"It doesn't happen often, but it does happen," Byakuya confessed, "and I am glad for the comfort you give me...that there is a place and a person with whom I can be real."

Ichigo slipped a hand into Byakuya's as the head elder of the clan took his place in front of them.

"Welcome," Nori greeted them, "I think that Tetsuya would be honored to see so many people gathered to remember him. For such a young man, who was with us for such a short time, he accomplished a lifetime of good works. He was a son, a brother, a cousin, and a fierce protector of our leader. Yet, his deeds did not stop there. Despite having been the target of bigotry and hatred, Tetsuya held to his promise to keep our family safe. In the midst of a devastating confrontation, he saw us all to safety, then left that protected space. He went out and laid down his life so that we would be able to come home and pick up the pieces of our lives...so that we could go on. Every step we take from this point, happens because of his sacrifice. And for that, we are forever grateful. But the person who knew Tetsuya best, is his rescuer, his leader, and the one whose protection was most important to him. Byakuya?"

Byakuya nodded briefly and left Ichigo's side to stand at the podium in front of the guests. He stood silently for a moment, a soft breeze moving his silken hair and the folds of his kimono as he breathed slowly, gathering himself.

"Tetsuya was always more than a cousin and protector to me," Byakuya began, "From the moment I learned that my father's favored cousin, Takao, had a child, I made it my goal to bring them home. I couldn't save Takao or Kiko from their fates, but in a dark corner of a dirty cell, I found Tetsuya. He was thin, cold, hungry and fearful, but even so, in the very first moments when he knew that he could fight, a light of bravery came into his eyes and even weaponless, he fought hard. And in a moment when we were both threatened and it seemed that there was no hope, hope sprang from his weak, tired body. Arashi emerged from his soul and allowed Tetsuya to protect me for the first time. As strong as I am, I have needed Tetsuya's strength, his protection, many times since that day. And he has always answered the call of my need for that. It is rare to find a soul so driven to one fate, one task, one destiny. And even though he's gone, I still feel as though he is here, watching and protecting as..."

Byakuya's words stopped suddenly as Shima Kurushimi appeared on the outside of an aisle, alongside a younger man dressed in clothes of mourning, as well as Aderia and Magdelina. He blinked in surprise as the young man's head lifted slightly and the light caught his face. The guests turned to look in the direction of his gaze and gasps rose up all around.

"Tetsuya-san!" Tetsuya's attendant sobbed, rushing into the aisle as shocked voices rose up all around.

On the far side of the room, Kuchiki Orochi scowled and started towards Tetsuya, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Kuchiki Sasune warned him, "You are going to be in enough trouble as it is...if he says something about what you did."

Orochi's scowl deepened, but he remained still, watching as Byakuya flash stepped to where Kuri stood, holding a protective arm around Tetsuya. Tetsuya quivered and pressed back against his husband, his blue eyes flicking around anxiously, then settling on Byakuya's face as his cousin reached them.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya managed breathlessly, "Tetsuya, where have you been? We thought you were dead!"

Tetsuya shivered harder, his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know you!" he exclaimed, "You are...Byakuya-sama?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, staring in dismay, "You don't know me?"

Tetsuya shook his head and pressed harder to Kuri's side.

"Shima Kurushimi, where and when did you find my cousin?"

"I came across him at the river, near our encampment, just before your return," Kuri explained, "He was badly injured and when he was healed, he told us that he remembered nothing of who he was, or where he came from. My apologies, Byakurai, but you came to the Shima encampment. Lupita told me you were there."

"Was he the one who was in your quarters?" Byakuya asked, his eyes still glued to Tetsuya's.

"He was," Kuri confirmed.

"I didn't see him," Byakuya explained, "Lupita said that the man in that room had been pregnant. Is he...pregnant now?"

"He is," Kuri confirmed.

A flurry of voices broke out all around.

"He is pregnant with my child," Kuri announced, "Tetsu-hana and I were married yesterday. I am sorry for not asking your permission for his hand, but as you see, he didn't remember who he was."

Byakuya reached out a hand and touched Tetsuya's cheek. Tetsuya's eyes widened as a bright flash of memory erupted in his mind.

_"Please don't leave me here!" he sobbed, his hand curling around Byakuya's arm, "Byakuya-sama, you know that all that matters to me is protecting you!"_

_"I understand," Byakuya said gently, curving a palm around Tetsuya's tearstained cheek, "But I need you to stay here and protect our family."_

_"B-byakuya-s-sama!" Tetsuya cried, "Don't..."_

_"You are the only one I can trust to watch out for them!" Byakuya insisted, "You designed the plan for their evacuation. They need you to see them to safety. If you want to protect someone, protect all of them. Because without you, they will be at the mercy of this vicious enemy! Please, Tetsuya, protect our family."_

_Tetsuya's head bowed in defeat, but Byakuya's fingers slipped under his chin, raising it so that their eyes locked. He gazed into Tetsuya's teary, but determined eyes and kissed him on the forehead._

_"I will come back, Tetsuya. I promise I will. And when I do, I will find you."_

"Y-you left me," Tetsuya said haltingly, "I wanted to go with you, but...you left me here."

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, "You remember?"

"I...I don't know," Tetsuya confessed, "Bits and pieces."

"He was hurt very badly," Aderia explained, "He nearly died."

Byakuya remained frozen for a moment longer, gazing into Tetsuya's shocked eyes, then he moved forward and slid his arms around his cousin as Kuri released Tetsuya.

"I am so glad you are alive!" Byakuya sighed, "Tetsuya...we can work everything out about your marriage. Don't worry. If you have married Shima Kurushimi, we will have it confirmed."

"I don't think so," Orochi said darkly, stepping forward out of the crowd, "That baby Tetsuya is carrying is mine!"

Kuri's eyes fixed on Orochi and darkened as Tetsuya made a sound of dismay and pulled free of Byakuya. He backed into Kuri's embrace again as Orochi moved towards them.

"You were Tetsu-hana's abuser?" Kuri snarled, his sword forming in his hand, "You were the one who tortured him and nearly killed him?"

"I didn't do anything like that!" Orochi spat, "Tetsuya was beside himself when we felt the decline of Byakuya's reiatsu. He took comfort in my arms that night and we conceived the child he's carrying."

"You may have put a child in his belly," Kuri growled, his sword glowing, "but you weren't comforting him. You were raping him! And the child you put in him..."

"Get away from him!" Orochi snapped, summoning his own sword, "Tetsuya and that baby are mine!"

"The hell they are!" Kuri spat, his power flaring around him, "Saibankan, Totsuzenshi!"

Guests scattered in all directions as Kuri's power blossomed around Tetsuya and him and they heard the clinking of metal chains.

"Kuri, what are you doing?" yelled Ichigo, flash stepping to Byakuya's side.

"You need to stop," Byakuya warned him, "Tetsuya is a member of my clan."

"He is my clan wife!" Kuri hissed, "If anyone tries to take him from my side, these chains that encircle us will come up, out of he ground and crush them!"

"Your marriage is not worth the paper it's written on," Orochi seethed, "As soon as the baby is confirmed mine, you won't have a leg to stand on!"

"Your baby is dead!" Kuri shouted, "Tetsu-hana lost the child he was carrying. The one he carries now is mine. And Tetsu-hana is mine. Take one more step forward and your family will be memorializing you!"

"I think we must gather the council and discuss this," suggested Nori, "Whatever the truth is will come out. If the child is Orochi's, it will void Tetsuya's marriage to Shima Kurushimi. And if it is Kurushimi's, then we can confirm it at that time."

"Fine then," Orochi said. lowering his weapon, "Let him be tested."

"I have nothing to fear from that!" Kuri said scathingly, "Test him all you want. The child inside him is mine!"

"We'll see," Orochi said, his hand still wrapped around the hilt of his sword, "We'll see who he belongs to in the end!"


	11. Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kuri and Orochi prepare for the results of the genetic testing, Bazz-B returns to help Renji.

"Byakuya-san," Aderia said, touching the Kuchiki leader on the arm, "is there a place where I can take Tetsuya-san to safely rest? This situation has been very upsetting for him, and it is not good for the baby."

"Of course," Byakuya answered, nodding in the direction of Tetsuya's attendant, who stood, embracing his cousin and crying, "Koji, will you take our Tetsuya and his family to his room?"

"Y-yes, Byakuya-sama," Koji answered, wiping tears from his happy green eyes, "Sorry, sir, I'm just so relieved Tetsuya-san is back!"

Tetsuya smiled as Koji's hand touched the small baby bump that had formed on his abdomen.

"And a baby coming too!" Koji exclaimed, "Such a miracle!"

He smiled brightly at Tetsuya and Kuri and bowed.

"Will you please follow me?"

Kuri slid a supportive arm around Tetsuya and the two, along with Aderia, followed Tetsuya's attendant through the gardens and past Byakuya's bedroom and study. They slowed as they reached the room just beyond and then walked inside, where they paused to examine the simple but elegant furnishings and a number of pictures that displayed Tetsuya's special moments from his teen years until shortly before the war.

"This place does feel very familiar," Tetsuya said, stepping away from Kuri and picking up a picture of himself sitting astride a tall black Arabian stallion, "I have little bits of memories that are coming back now. It's strange. They are just little moving pictures in my head, sounds of people's voices. It's hard to know what is real and what might not be."

"You should really begin to remember now," Aderia assured him, "But go slowly. You remember how suddenly remembering some things caused you moments of pain? Stress...anxiety may worsen that, so try to relax and just accept what comes back to you."

"Will I eventually remember everything, Aderia-san?" Tetsuya asked.

"I believe you will," Aderia answered, touching his face gently, "Now, you should lie down and allow Koji to wait on you. It looks like he is very eager to welcome you home."

Tetsuya blinked in confusion.

"But I live at Shima Adobe now," he mused.

"Tetsu-hana," Kuri said, pulling him close, "Su familia es para siempre su familia, y el hogar donde creciste siempre es su hogar. This place does not become a strange place, just because you do not live here anymore. When you come here, you should feel the peace of happy memories. And you will, once you have remembered everything." (Your family is forever your family, and the home where you grew up is always your home.)

"Come and let me help you change, Tetsuya-san," Koji said, leading Tetsuya and Kuri into the dressing area.

"But I can change myself," Tetsuya said, looking confused.

"I told you to let Koji-san spoil you, angelito," Aderia chided him.

"Deripie is right," Kuri said, squeezing Tetsuya's hand, "It feels good to be spoiled sometimes."

Tetsuya nodded and stood still as Koji removed the black mourning clothes he wore, then slipped a soft, comfortable yukata around him and tied it at the waist. He closed his eyes, breathing in slowly as he remembered a bit more.

"This...is my favorite," he whispered.

"It is," Koji said approvingly, "It's the one you wear most often."

"That is lovely," Kuri said, kissing Tetsuya on the cheek.

"Would you like to have a yukata to relax in as well, Shima-sama?" Koji asked.

"If you have another very soft one like this, then yes," Kuri answered.

Aderia followed Koji out of the room, leaving Kuri and Tetsuya alone in the dressing area. Tetsuya turned into his husband's arms and the two shared several long, passionate kisses.

"Are you feeling all right, now?" Kuri asked, stroking his cheek, "You are still very pale. It was a big shock to learn your true identity."

"I really feel fine," Tetsuya assured him, "Though, it will be good to lie down and rest."

"You go on, then. I will wait here for..."

He broke off and smiled as Koji returned with a soft, handsome black yukata. He removed the Shima leader's clothing and wrapped the yukata around him, tying it in place as Aderia arrived with Torio, who carried a tea tray and snacks.

"Byakurai wasn't kidding when he told them to spoil you," Kuri chuckled, climbing into the bed as Tetsuya slid in on the other side and snuggled close to him.

Koji set the tray in Tetsuya's lap and the two sipped at their tea and sampled the different foods on the tray. They looked up as Byakuya and Ichigo arrived alongside the aged clan healer as well as the head elder of the family. Tetsuya stopped eating as they entered the room and pressed up close to Kuri's side, giving them a wary look. Kuri's eyes darkened warningly, but he said nothing, only tightening his arm around Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, Shima taichou," Byakuya addressed the two in the bed, "Michio has just taken the samples of Orochi's blood and reiatsu. He will now need to take samples from you to compare. This will confirm the identity of the father of your child."

"We already know that I am the father," Kuri said, scowling.

"Then, you have nothing to be concerned about in giving the samples," Byakuya concluded, "Shima taichou, I am encouraged by your protectiveness of my cousin, but you must be cautious. Our clan is one of the more forward thinking ones when it comes to these things, but we do still adhere to specific rules when it comes to paternity and lines of succession. I would not ask you and Tetsuya to submit to the testing at all, if the decision was mine, but it is not."

"I understand," Kuri said, still holding Tetsuya against him as the old healer took hold of the younger man's pale arm and drew the sample, then moved around the bed and took the sample from Kuri, "but you must understand that I won't allow that monster near Tetsu-hana, no matter what your rules say. You weren't there when I found him at the river, beaten nearly to death and half-drowned. To put a healthy man in that position is disgraceful enough, but to do this to the one carrying your child is unforgivable!"

"I happen to agree. But since we are required to prove all of these things you are telling me, our council has asked your sister to provide us with Tetsuya's medical records from the time that you found him to today."

"That is no problem," Kuri said easily, "Aderia has kept records of everything, because although I favor slaughtering the poor excuse for a man who did all of that damage to Tetsu-hana, Deripie keeps a somewhat cooler head and very good records. You will only find that everything we've told you is God's own truth and not the slightest bit exaggerated."

"I will go to my laboratory and compare the samples at once," Michio offered, "I know everyone is anxious for answers."

"Thank you," Byakuya said solemnly.

He met Tetsuya's worried eyes.

"Tetsuya, I want you to get as much rest as you can. As soon as the results are confirmed and sent to the council, they will call all of us to attend to discuss the results, as well as to confirm your marriage."

"You look as though you think something unpleasant will happen there," Kuri noted, "Do you still doubt the baby is mine?"

"Not at all," Byakuya assured him, "but you must have noticed the smug look on Orochi's face."

"He's definitely got something up his sleeve," Ichigo agreed.

"It doesn't matter," Kuri said stubbornly, his eyes glinting, "Whether we settle this diplomatically or with swords, Tetsu-hana is my clan wife, and I will never let that demon have him...not ever!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochi scowled and rubbed his arm where the healer's needle had jabbed it.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked his taller cousin, "It could go wrong and Tetsuya could die."

"That's a possibility," Sasune admitted, "but you and I both saw how sure that Shima bastard was about him being the father."

"And if he is, then Tetsuya's whole story is a lie to cover up the truth of what those scheming low bloods did! I just want to be sure that if it is what really happened, the blame gets placed on Shima Kurushimi in the end."

Sasune smiled coldly.

"Oh, I'm sure that given the right little shove, that brainless drunk will fall easily into the trap we're setting," he assured Orochi.

"I hope you are sure."

"I am. The risk to Tetsuya's life will certainly discourage them from believing you did anything wrong in your actions."

"It had just better not end up in his actual death."

Sasune rolled his narrowed eyes.

"Just what do you see in that little half-blood whore anyway?" he sneered.

"What did you ever see in Shima Kurushimi?" Orochi countered.

Sasune shrugged.

"Some people like the soft, quiet ones like Tetsuya, while men like me favor a more exotic looking beast to slowly tame. The end result is the same, once they know who their master is, ne?"

"True," Orochi agreed.

"Trust me, this will work," Sasune said firmly, "I doubt that any of them, not even our own leader will see this coming."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo followed Byakuya into his study and watched as he slid the doors shut, leaving them alone in the room. They met for several kisses, and Ichigo smiled sadly at the tension he felt in Byakuya's slim body.

 _So much goes on in his head all of the time_ , Ichigo mused, _and there are only these little hints of all of that. He's a complicated person...but I love even that about him._

"Are you going to be okay?" Ichigo asked, "I can tell you're really worried."

Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"I do not like walking into the council meeting unprepared to deal with whatever those two have planned."

"So, you think they're working together?"

"Judging by their body language, I would say it is a certainty," Byakuya affirmed.

"But what could they do?" Ichigo mused, "If the baby's not Orochi's, then he's got no claim on Tetsuya, end of story, right?"

Byakuya gave him a troubled look.

"If that was the end of the story, then they why bother with testing? The fact that they are suggests more than that they are so interested in making sure. They want the results for another reason, one we will only learn when we meet with the council."

"I'll have to stand close to Kuri," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "As soon as they try anything, he's probably going to go into protective mode."

"I do not think he has left protective mode since he learned Tetsuya's identity," Byakuya said dryly, "I agree, it would be a good idea for you to stay close to him to keep him from doing something regrettable."

"I will," Ichigo promised.

A sudden tapping on the door made the two turn sharply.

"Byakuya-sama," Torio's voice said from outside the door, "Akio has just told me that Renji-san is ill again."

"That is to be expected," Byakuya answered cryptically, "We talked about this."

"Yes, but his reiatsu is destabilizing, and the method you suggested isn't working."

"Ah," Byakuya sighed, "I was worried about that. Very well, I am coming."

He gave Ichigo another kiss and started towards the door.

"You want me to come too?" Ichigo asked, "You look sorta worried."

"I am," Byakuya confessed, "I have seen to it that Renji has had stabilizing infusions on a schedule around the clock, but they aren't working. He needs the child's quincy father to help him stabilize."

"What about me trying?" Ichigo offered, "I'm part quincy. Maybe my reiatsu would work better."

"Perhaps," Byakuya agreed, "We will give that a try. But if it doesn't work..."

"It will work," Ichigo said bracingly, "We'll help Renji. Don't worry."

"But even if we do, there is still the matter of keeping his condition quiet."

"Well, being here is a good thing, then."

"It should be. Still, with all of the tension around here from Tetsuya's return and now this, I worry that something will get past me."

Ichigo smiled encouragingly.

"It'll be fine. C'mon, let's go and check on Renji."

The two proceeded down the inner hallway and past Tetsuya's closed door, then around a corner to an open door, where the sound of retching was leaking out.

"He does sound pretty bad," Ichigo said sympathetically as they entered.

Renji stumbled out of the bathroom with Akio helping him, and he staggered back to the bed before noticing the two who had joined them.

"Oh, hi Taichou," the redhead said, clutching his belly, "S-sorry to be such a bother."

"You are not a bother, Abarai," Byakuya assured him, "I have brought Ichigo to give you an infusion that may work better. I think his quincy blood might do a better job of balancing your child's reiatsu and yours."

"Well, I'll give anything a try," Renji answered weakly, "This really sucks."

"Let me see what I can do," Ichigo said, moving to his bedside.

He started to lay his hands on Renji's baby bump, when the redhead's hand touched his warningly.

"Hey, just...don't fucking blow me up, okay?"

"I'm not going to blow anyone up!" Ichigo objected.

"Do be cautious with your control," Byakuya suggested.

"Oh man, not you too," Ichigo complained.

"Well, you have blown a few things up, haven't you?" Renji pointed out.

"Says the expert on exploding kido," Ichigo said dryly, "Hold still and shut up, okay? I need to concentrate."

"I don't know about this," Renji said, closing his eyes tightly.

"Hey, stop it. I'm not that bad at this," Ichigo scolded him.

"Yeah, right," Renji said sarcastically, "and I'm a goddamned master of kido. We don't do kido well, you or me. We're more the blast'em to bits type."

"Well, I know I can do this," Ichigo said, scowling, "so hold still and let me work. You move around so much and I will mess up."

"Oh man," Renji said, shuddering.

He shut his eyes tighter, flinching in reaction as Ichigo's reiatsu warmed and began to flow into him.

"It will be all right, Renji," Byakuya said, laying a hand on his fukutaichou's shoulder to steady him.

Renji felt a sudden shift in the reiatsu around them and heard Byakuya and Ichigo make sounds of surprise. He opened his eyes and spotted a lone white figure emerging from a swell of black that had opened up in the corner of the room.

"Stop there," Byakuya warned the white clad man, calling Senbonzakura to his hand and placing himself between the other man and Renji, "Don't come any closer."

"I didn't come to cause trouble," Bazz-B said as his form came fully into view and the dark doorway closed behind him.

"Bazz!" Renji exclaimed, "Thank kami you're here! Taichou, don't hurt him."

"I will not as long as he agrees not to harm anyone in this household," Byakuya answered warily.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone who doesn't attack me," Bazz-B agreed, "I needed to see Red. And by the looks of things, what I came to see him about is true."

He moved forward and glared proudly down at the little bump on Renji's bare belly.

"So, we have a little quincy-gami on the way?" he joked, smirking.

"I'm glad you find this so funny," Renji complained, "But I feel fucking horrible. Oh, not to mention that if anyone finds out about this, Central 46 will probably force me to abort the kid."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Bazz-B growled, focusing his green eyes on Renji's, "If anyone tries anything, you and I will just leave. I'll take you into the shadows right now."

"Bazz," Renji said worriedly, watching as the quincy knelt beside him and began the stabilizing infusion, "I can't just leave like that. This is where I live. My life is here. I can't just run off like that. I'd never be able to come back."

"Would you rather they took our kid?" Bazz-B asked sternly.

"No, of course not!" Renji exclaimed, "I just...I don't want to leave everyone and everything I know, that's all. Now, Taichou has said he will help us. He'll let you stay here as long as we don't make a show of ourselves."

"And what's gonna happen when the kid is born and he's a quincy-gami" Bazz-B argued.

"Central 46 cannot harm the child after he or she is born," Byakuya answered, "Children are protected as soon as they leave the mother's body. Renji, on the other hand, may be arrested as soon as this comes out. I will attempt to intervene and I should be able to have him incarcerated under my supervision here at Kuchiki Manor, but I don't want to be forced into that position before the child arrives."

"Then, we'll be quiet about it," Bazz-B agreed, "Just be warned, I'm not going to let anyone hurt my babymama."

"Don't you call me that!" Renji snapped.

"Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch, Red," Bazz-B snickered, "You are the mom of our baby, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm still a guy!" Renji complained, "I have a dick, see?"

"Whoa! I think we'd better leave, Byakuya," Ichigo said, blushing.

"We will give them some private time," Byakuya agreed.

As the two left, Renji grabbed Bazz-B and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, I thought you were pissed at me," Bazz-B laughed, rubbing his belly and continuing the infusion, "What? Is this a mood swing?"

"I am still pissed at you," Renji sighed, "but I'm more glad you're here. Taichou's been really good to me, but it's hard not to freak out, thinking that if Central 46..."

"Shh, don't worry about it," Bazz-B said, kissing him, "No one's gonna hurt you or me. We'll be fine...and in a few months we're gonna have a little quincy-gami baby."

"Yeah, right. And where are we gonna live if both sides hate us for this," Renji asked worriedly.

Bazz-B shrugged.

"Who th'fuck cares, as long as we're together, right?"

Renji took a deeper breath and let it out slowly.

"Right," he sighed, leaning against Bazz-B, "What's important is that we're together."


	12. Where Truth Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasune and Orochi reveal their trap!

Byakuya stepped out into the gardens with Ichigo at his side and spotted Tetsuya emerging from his room alongside the Shima clan leader. Tetsuya wore a somber expression, but smiled guardedly in greeting as he met Byakuya and Ichigo's eyes, while Kuri maintained a more serious expression.

Did you and Shima taichou have breakfast?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"I managed a little, although it was difficult considering my condition as well as the council meeting this morning. I know what the results will be, but…"

"But," Kuri added, "I think we all know to expect that those two have something up their sleeve."

"I agree," Byakuya admitted, "but whatever they have planned, we will come up with an answer."

"You can trust Byakuya," Ichigo assured Kuri and Tetsuya, "He knows how to handle their manipulations. I'm sure he'll be able to think of something."

"I don't doubt his intelligence," Kuri said in a low, tense voice, "I just know what kind of man Sasune is, and I am seeing that Orochi is much the same. They are both foul, loathsome snakes who will do anything to get what they want."

"Well, they're not going to get one over on Byakuya," Ichigo said with certainty, "He won't let them do that."

"But it is time to leave," Byakuya said, "Come."

The four headed across the gardens, into the courtyard area, where they found two stallions waiting to carry them to the clan council hall. Byakuya offered a hand to Ichigo as he climbed onto the back of a lovely paint stallion, while Kuri helped Tetsuya onto his Ambrosio's silver back. Byakuya climbed up behind Ichigo, nudging his horse into a walk as Kuri mounted his stallion and fell in beside them. They kept their mounts at a gentle pace as they went, studying the signs of the Seireitei's slow recovery. All around, the sounds of hammers and saws mingled with the sounds of worker's voices, combining with the scents of flowery spring air and fresh cut wood to give their surroundings a feeling of hopeful renewal.

"They're really making good progress putting things back together," Ichigo noted, "This place got badly messed up in the war, but everyone's pitching in and helping out."

"The Seireitei was what Ywach targeted more directly," Byakuya explained, "so the Rukongai was actually spared a lot of the damage it could have sustained. That means that they are able to supply the people and resources we need for the rebuilding. That is making everything go faster."

"It's hard to believe that the fighting only ended a couple of weeks ago," Ichigo mused, "It feels like longer ago when you look at how quickly everything's being fixed up."

"We all want to move beyond what happened," Byakuya agreed, "There are still some memorials and burials that have to take place, but with those mostly done, we are able to focus more on recovery."

He gave Ichigo a calm smile.

"I understand your clan is hosting a ceremony to officially acknowledge your naming as the new Shiba heir."

"I told them they didn't have to make me the heir," Ichigo said, coloring slightly, "I didn't even know I was a Shiba until my dad finally told me about what really happened with him and my mom. I don't know if it's right, me walking in and taking a spot like that in the clan."

"But being the strongest of the next generation, it is your duty," Byakuya pointed out. And at least, no one in your family is contesting the choice."

"Yeah, everyone's pretty happy about it."

"What's not to be happy about?" Kuri said, looking slightly more relaxed, "You are the reason the banishment of your clan has been rescinded. They should put you on a pedestal for that. You definitely deserve the honor."

"I didn't do it for that," Ichigo said pensively.

"No," Byakuya agreed quietly, slipping a hand into his, "You were just protecting us all, because it is in your nature…it is in your heart to do so."

The words made Ichigo smile warmly and turn his head to meet Byakuya for an over the shoulder kiss. Tetsuya blushed and politely averted his eyes, while Kuri smirked and brushed his cheek against his husband's.

"Isn't that a cozy picture," said a mocking voice from within the trees ahead of them.

Byakuya frowned and Kuri scowled as Sasune and Orochi stepped onto the trail just in front of them.

"My runaway bride and your little half-blood concubine, ne Orochi?"

"How dare you refer to either one of them that way," Byakuya said in a low, warning voice as he placed a hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura, "You will show Shima taichou and Tetsuya proper respect. They are the leader and clan wife of a great clan, and they are to receive the expected recognition for that."

"Our apologies, of course," Sasune said slyly, brushing a long blade of slick, black hair away from his dark eyes, "All I saw was two criminals, who are about to be brought to justice."

"What do you mean by that?" Byakuya said, glaring and nudging his horse between the two and Ambrosio, "Explain quickly before I take off your head for insulting me with your foul behavior."

Sasune glanced at Orochi out of the corner of one eye and his smile widened.

"That would only expand the net of justice," he went on, "Be careful, Byakuya. You don't want to get dragged into this yourself. I promise you, you would regret it. But enough unpleasantness. It is time for us to be off. See you at the council hall."

He and Orochi flash stepped away, leaving their bristling leader staring after them with deadly eyes.

"Whoa," Ichigo said, letting out an anxious laugh, "Ease up there, okay? Your reiatsu is burning my back."

"Sorry," Byakuya apologized, relaxing and lowering the power that flared around him, "Those two are far too sure of themselves. Unfortunately, I know them both to men usually able to back what they say. We need to be ready for something unprecedented."

He turned his head and met Kuri's still angry eyes.

"Shima taichou," Byakuya said quietly, "If there is danger to my cousin during the meeting, I assume you will take appropriate action to see he is protected?"

"Of course," Kuri assured him, tightening an arm around Tetsuya's slender waist, "Nothing and no one will touch him."

"Hermano!" called out a feminine voice from ahead of them.

Kuri looked up in surprise as he spotted Aderia standing at the base of the marble steps of the Kuchiki council hall. The two horses stopped just short of her and the four men slid down and joined her.

"Deripie," Kuri said, giving her a confused look, "has something happened? Why are you here?"

"I am here because I have been called to give medical testimony in the hearing," Aderia explained, "Kuri, they are up to something…something terrible, I sense. I was ordered to bring all of our angelito's medical records and they told me if I refused to come, they had orders to arrest me and have me taken to the Noble's General Council!"

"Who dared threaten you?" Kuri demanded, "Who, Deripie?"

"They were just council messengers, along with a Kuchiki house guard," Aderia answered, glancing at Byakuya.

"I gave no order for them to approach you," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Leadership of the house forces belongs to Tetsuya."

"But you were away," Kuri reminded him, "and for a little while, your family was convinced you were dead."

"Who knows what Sasune and Orochi were up to while they were all thinking that," Ichigo said in a concerned tone.

"We know that Orochi somehow impregnated Tetsuya," Byakuya said angrily, "Whether it was by overcoming him physically or using a sneakier method, I know in my heart that Tetsuya would never allow Orochi to touch him. He must have used some other means to incapacitate you, Tetsuya, and to force your impregnation. Whatever lies he tells today will center on the time when he was acting leader, and he claimed rights over you."

"He said that I was devastated by your seeming death," Tetsuya said softly, "Watashi no itoko, you must at least entertain the notion that I was beside myself and not thinking straight."

"No," Byakuya said firmly, looking into Tetsuya's eyes with perfect conviction, "Tetsuya, you may not know yourself right now, but…I do know you. I know you like my own heart. After what that beast put you through in the prison, you would never, ever turn to him for anything!"

"You have such faith in me," Tetsuya whispered, tears leaking from the corners of his blue eyes, "Even when I can't have faith in myself!"

Byakuya moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Tetsuya, holding him close and speaking into his ear.

"That is the strength of what is between us. You have been my protector ever since the day I freed you from Itamigiri. Now, let me show my gratitude by allowing me to protect you."

Tetsuya brushed away his tears and bowed his head respectfully.

"I will gladly accept your protection," he agreed, "Thank you, Byakuya-sama."

"It is the least I can do," Byakuya said warmly, "Come now, let's go and put an end to their nonsense."

The five ascended the steps, moving past several clan builders who worked at repairing several damaged areas on the steps, and entering the Kuchiki council hall, passing through the huge, pillared entry and another group of busily working builders, proceeding past two council guards who stood sentry at the double doors leading into the main council meeting chamber. The chamber was more softly lit. A large cherry wood table dominated the center of the room, where the twelve gathered elders awaited them. Orochi sat where his late father, one of the elders, had filled one of the council seats, while Sasune occupied one of the seats next to him. Kuchiki Nori, a very aged man with solemn, but kind grey eyes, sat in one of two seats at the head of the table. Byakuya moved to the seat beside Nori's, while Kuri, Ichigo, Tetsuya and Aderia sat in chairs set just behind them. Nori waited until all were seated, then stood to address the gathered elders.

"Lords and ladies, " he greeted them, "I thank you for leaving your homes and stepping away from the heavy task of our rebuilding, to address a matter of extreme importance. Despite the chaos of the past months of war, it is critical that we maintain our ability to pursue and apply proper justice to guide our people. Thus, we must immediately address an important matter set before us. Kuchiki Orochi, will you explain what has made you seek the guidance of this council?"

Orochi stood and swept his eyes around the room.

"As most of you know, at the beginning of the hostilities, the enemy attacked suddenly, and with a ferocity we couldn't have anticipated. Then, all of us felt the decline of Byakuya's reiatsu and we were reasonably sure that our leader had been killed. An emergency meeting convened within the family encampment, and I was appointed interim leader, to be officially promoted as soon as Byakuya's death was confirmed. I left the compound when it was attacked and joined our cousin, Tetsuya, in defending it. Tetsuya was injured in the skirmish, and while healing him I informed him of my advancement and asked him to serve as my concubine."

"Your concubine?" Byakuya hissed scathingly.

Orochi gave Byakuya a calm, unaffected look.

"You are aware, I am sure, that my father's will stipulated that I must only marry a pureblood to be eligible to inherit his position on the council, as well as my parents' estate," Orochi explained, "As much as I would like to have married Tetsuya, that was not possible, so he agreed instead to be my concubine."

"And we have only your word for this? There were no witnesses?" Byakuya asked sternly.

"Well, Tetsuya did witness it," Orochi said, looking at his blue eyed cousin appraisingly, "Tetsuya, can you remember now the agreement we made?"

Tetsuya gazed back at him through widened eyes and shook his head hesitantly.

"Would you explain to the council why you can't tell us?" Orochi asked.

"You know very well why he can't tell you, you bastard!" Kuri fumed, standing, "He was badly injured when you abused him and when he escaped you."

Orochi gave Kuri a dark, blank stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said flatly, "Tetsuya and I were outside the barrier that protected the family. We were attacked and he disappeared in the fighting. I felt his reiatsu decline and I believed he was dead. I sensed neither Tetsuya, nor the child I fathered with him after he agreed to act as my concubine."

"And where is your proof that there ever was a child, and that you were the father?" Byakuya asked, eyeing him malevolently.

"I have here the documents signed by our clan healer, Miki," Orochi said, passing the papers towards Byakuya.

The clan leader looked the papers over, then glanced at Orochi.

"And why is Miki not here?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, Miki was killed by a quincy invader while Tetsuya and I were guiding him back to the compound," Orochi reported, "but his signature has been confirmed by three council members. The papers are valid. Tetsuya was definitely carrying my child. We were attacked short of the barrier and Tetsuya disappeared in the fighting. Miki, as I said, was killed. I searched for Tetsuya, but was not able to find him."

"This was when you found my cousin?" Byakuya asked Kuri.

"It was," Kuri confirmed, "I was patrolling near our own encampment and found Tetsu-hana at the side of the river. He was badly beaten and nearly drowned, suffering from exposure. I noticed his condition and immediately took him into our encampment, where Deripie treated him for his injuries."

"And Aderia, would you please inform the council about Tetsuya's condition?" Byakuya asked.

Aderia nodded and rose to address the council.

"When Tetsuya-san arrived at the encampment, he was barely conscious and suffering from a head injury, as well as a broken arm, several broken ribs, internal injuries, bruises and abrasions. He was not able to tell us who he was, due to the head injury interfering with his memory. He was running a fever and delirious at times. I examined him and found that he was pregnant, but although the child was alive, there was no way to deliver the baby without his condition declining. In short, we were forced to choose to save Tetsuya-san or to save the child."

"And who made the choice to end my child's life?" Orochi asked, his dark, angry eyes focusing on Aderia and Kuri, "Who murdered my healthy son?"

"Councilor Orochi," Byakuya said warningly, "while I understand your emotions may be high regarding the loss of your child, you are not to assign an intent to harm when, not only has it not been established, but testimony up to this time does not at all support the idea that it was murder. Instead, it seems to be a judgment call."

"You are saying that we should have just let Tetsu-hana die?" Kuri asked, his turquoise eyes deadly, "But judging from what you did to him, you didn't care about him at all, did you?"

"Shima taichou, you are out of order," Nori said sternly, "We have not yet addressed the specific injuries Tetsuya received or assigned them causes. Let us do that first, before we begin assigning blame. Aderia-san, will you please tell us specifically what injuries Tetsuya had, and how you, as a medical professional believe they were caused?"

"Yes," Aderia answered, glowering at Orochi, "Tetsuya-san had both wounds that appeared to be recent and caused by accident, or likely related to the storm that was passing through, as well as some that are clear signs of ongoing abuse. The former included a concussion probably caused when he was struggling in the river."

"He was not able to tell you how or why he was in the river?" Nori asked.

"No, as I said, he couldn't seem to remember, but he was able to tell us that he had been hurt by a man with black hair and eyes. He appeared to be terrified of this person."

"I see. Please continue to describe his specific wounds."

"Tetsuya-san also had lacerations and bruising on his head and face, on his shoulders, torso and legs. His right arm was broken and he had a number of broken ribs on both sides. There were definite signs of internal bleeding."

"Now, you say that there were also signs of recent abuse?" Nori inquired, "What were these?"

"There were chafing wounds on his wrists, at his waist and also his ankles," Aderia reported, "This was substantiated by his fear over being found by the man he described."

"Ah," said Orochi, "but you have said that Tetsuya was mentally impaired. He had a concussion, didn't he?"

"Yes, but…"

"And he had a loss of memory?"

"Yes."

"But he was able to describe this man, and you trusted his impression, even though he was impaired?"

"Councilor Orochi," Aderia said, glaring at him, "Tetsuya-san may have been injured and not remembering everything, but he showed that he knew he had been abused and he was able to describe his abuser."

"I have another question," Councilor Sasune said suddenly, "In what way did you substantiate the injuries you describe?"

"I have full records and medical drawings of his injuries," Aderia reported, "They are here, in his file."

"You have drawings and notes," Sasune said, looking unimpressed, "Not any readings from medical equipment…photographs maybe?"

"Councilor," Aderia said scathingly, "we were under war conditions. We, like you, were forced to leave our home suddenly. If we were to survive, we had to take only necessities."

"You only have…notes and drawings," Sasune said again, "I see. And another question. Those injuries to Tetsuya that suggest abuse, are they all not also consistent with…alternative sexual interactions…specifically bondage?"

"Councilor Sasune!" Nori snapped, "That is hardly appropriate!"

"I think it is very appropriate," Sasune insisted, "I am familiar with Orochi. We know each other very well, and he does engage in some bondage, as others here probably do and just do not admit. It is a known and accepted form of lovemaking."

"None of this has any bearing on what we are here to discuss," Byakuya said darkly, "Let us get this meeting back on track. Michio, you took tests when Tetsuya arrived here yesterday, to determine the father of the child Tetsuya is carrying. What are the results of those tests?"

Michio cleared his throat and stood, facing the council.

"The child Tetsuya-san is carrying is definitely the child of Shima Kurushimi," the healer said with certainty, "There is no question the child is Shima taichou's and not Kuchiki Orochi's."

Byakuya turned to Aderia and Kuri.

"Can you explain what, exactly, happened to the child that was allegedly Tetsuya's and Orochi's?"

"As I told you," Aderia explained, glaring at Sasune, "Tetsuya-san was injured very badly and was physically unable to continue the pregnancy. We were forced to choose either to support the baby's life, allowing Tetsuya-san to be slowly overcome by his injuries or to terminate the pregnancy to allow treatment for his wounds."

"And who made this decision?" asked Nori.

"I did," Kuri answered, "As the ranking family member, it was left up to me."

"You," Sasune said, meeting Kuri's angry eyes, "leader of a rival clan, decided the fate of the child of our acting clan leader? I just want to be sure that is what I am hearing."

"I chose for Aderia to protect Tetsu-hana's life," Kuri said stiffly, "And I had every right to do so. There were two lives hanging in the balance."

"Or so it seems," Sasune said, standing.

"Just what are you implying?" Kuri asked, his furious eyes narrowing.

Sasune flashed a sly smile that only Kuri could see.

"Well," he went on, "we've had a picture painted of a very injured man, two lives at stake and what is being called a necessary medical choice. I would like to propose to the council how I see another equally possible scenario."

"You say that you are not convinced by the testimony of a professionally trained healer of taichou level and a taichou of the Gotei 13?" Byakuya asked scathingly, "You are aware that Aderia is being promoted to replace Unohana taichou?"

"They are also from a rival clan."

"The Shima clan is not a true rival," Byakuya insisted, "They are allies."

"Ah," Sasune said, giving Byakuya a placating look, "maybe on the surface, but there is a dark side to their history with us. After all, Shima Kurushimi did scandalously end our engagement."

"That has nothing to do with this, and you know it!" Kuri shouted, "That was dealt with years ago!"

"Order!" Nori snapped, "Councilor Sasune, if you have an accusation based on fact, then state it."

"Very well," Sasune said dulcetly, "Everyone on this council knows about Tetsuya's troubled past with Orochi…that they were sexual partners in Itamigiri and that they have alternated between peace and conflict constantly ever since. I have Tetsuya's medical files, showing several reports that he admitted to his counselor after his emancipation that his feelings about Orochi were conflicted. Many of us witnessed the time that our leader was ready to attack Orochi physically and it was Tetsuya who stopped them from coming to blows. These are hard facts…and they are facts that provide support for my accusation."

Sasune paused, looking into Tetsuya's frightened eyes.

"I look at Tetsuya and I don't see a young man abused and injured, but one who felt the leader he was devoted to die and he turned to the only person there for comfort. He had relations with Orochi and they conceived their child, then Orochi conjured the story of Tetsuya first agreeing to be his concubine to protect their honor."

"You go too far!" Orochi hissed, his eyes blazing.

"Come now, cousin," Sasune chided him, "you might as well admit it. It…is the truth, isn't it?"

Orochi glared back at him for several long moments, then made a sound of dismissal.

"Yes, fine. That is what happened. Tetsuya was despondent over Byakuya's death and we had unprotected sex and conceived our child. I convinced him to become my concubine, rather than to run away. He wanted to leave the clan."

"And then what happened?" Sasune asked.

"We had the baby's paternity confirmed by Miki and were taking him and Tetsuya to the camp for their safety. I told Tetsuya he could not remain outside the barrier in his condition."

"And he agreed?"

"Not exactly. He wanted to stay outside, because he was regretful about conceiving the child out of wedlock."

"Interesting," Sasune mused, "We have a somewhat ambivalent young man, carrying a clan leader's child, and well aware of the consequences of aborting that child. He disappears conveniently and coincidentally falls into the hands of a man who had a grudge against the family. That man concludes that the pregnancy must be terminated. I suggest to all of you that Tetsuya is lying. He has been shown to be emotionally unstable, ambivalent towards Orochi and the child, and he went to a clan with a history of troubled relations with us."

"Bastardo!" Kuri snarled, laying a hand on his sword and pulling Tetsuya close to him, "Are you daring to accuse me of something?"

"I accuse you," Sasune said coldly, "of ordering the death of Orochi's child so that you could steal Tetsuya away from him."

"That is a lie!" Kuri shouted, "I did not even know Tetsu-hana! He couldn't even tell me who he was!"

"So you say. But you can't provide any evidence except your sisters notes and drawings, no machine evidence of the injuries you claim he had."

"Damn you! You won't get away with this!" Kuri yelled, holding Tetsuya against him and raising his reiatsu warningly.

"I also accuse Kuchiki Tetsuya of knowingly seeking the abortion of his child with an acting clan leader," Sasune finished, "It is a crime that is punishable by the deaths of both of you!"

"Kuri!" Tetsuya gasped, holding onto the Shima leader as he backed them away from the advancing council guards.

Kuri glanced at Byakuya, who gave him a barely perceptible nod. He turned and swept Tetsuya off of his feet, firing a kido blast at the guards to force them back, then turned a glaring eye on his sister and Tetsuya's cringing attendant.

"Deripie, Koji, you will go to Shima Adobe with me now!" he ordered them.

"Stop them!" Sasune shouted, "They are accused of the murder of a clan heir!"

Kuri flash stepped forward, loosing his shikai and sending the chains that formed under the floor so that the building rumbled and debris crashed down dangerously behind him.

"Hermano, be careful!" Aderia shouted as Kuri burst outside, carrying Tetsuya down the steps and tossing him onto Ambrosio's back. He grabbed a frightened Koji and threw him on as well, then glanced back over his shoulder at the following guards.

"Take them home, Ambrosio!" he ordered the stallion, "Do not let anything stop you!"

He and Aderia watched as the horse galloped away, bearing the two riders, then followed together, leaving the Kuchiki clan hall behind them.

"I hope you know what you are doing, hermano," Aderia panted, "I think you've just instigated a clan war!"

"War was instigated today," Kuri agreed breathlessly, "but not by me. Sasune is out to destroy me and that snake, Orochi works with him. But if they dare try to take Tetsu-hana from me, they and anyone who helps them will die on the end of my sword!"


	13. Snake Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Byakuya and Kuri strive to evade Sasune and Orochi's plans, Renji is spied with Bazz-B.

Tetsuya sucked in an anxious breath, ducking his head into Koji's shoulder as the two listened to the raised voices coming from a few rooms away from his and Kuri's master suite at the Shima estate. Streams of angry words in a jumble of languages leaked into the room, making Tetsuya shiver and pale considerably. Koji patted his back comfortingly and gave him a bracing smile.

"It's okay, Tetsuya-san," he said reassuringly, "They are loud people when they get excited about things, but they're not mad at us."

"I know," Tetsuya sighed, "I shouldn't get nervous about it. I know Kuri would never hurt me, but Orochi and Sasune have made him angrier than I've ever seen him. He wanted to issue a challenge right now against both of them!"

"Hmm, maybe he should have," Koji joked to lighten their mood, "He is a powerful man. I think he would beat them both together, don't you?"

"He is very strong," Tetsuya agreed, "But he shouldn't do something recklessly without thinking things through first. Those two can be sneaky, and they don't play by any rules they don't make, themselves."

"You seem like you're remembering more now," Koji acknowledged, squeezing his hand as Tetsuya peeked out and listened to the sudden quiet, then ducked his face back into his attendant's shoulder as Kuri's voice rose up again, "Goodness, Tetsuya-san, he must really love you to be so riled like this."

"Oh, I think he's just very excitable to begin with. It takes getting used to after being at Kuchiki Manor. I do remember now that Byakuya-sama was particular about people disturbing the peace. Kuri is loud sometimes, but he can also be quiet and either affectionate or sometimes depressed. I think he still misses his Hideaki-san."

He started to say more, then stopped and looked up at the door as it opened and Kuri came into the room alongside Aderia. Aderia took one look at Tetsuya's pale face and swatted at her brother, making him duck and curse jokingly.

"Idiota, you see, you've stressed poor angelito out with your yelling. I told you to stop."

"Oh, like you were any quieter," Kuri scolded her.

"I'm fine, really," Tetsuya objected, "I was just nauseous again from being pregnant."

"Don't you make excuses for that burro," Aderia said, patting him on the cheek and quickly feeling his face, then checking his pulse and the strength of his reiatsu, "I think you need another infusion."

"And Koji, if you will please bring Tetsu-hana some ginger tea?" Kuri requested.

"Of course, Shima-sama," Koji said politely.

"Please, you are family here. Call me Kuri-kuri," Kuri insisted.

"Yes, of course, Kuri-kuri-sama," Koji said, bowing respectfully before he left the room.

"We are going to have to lighten that boy up," Kuri sighed, "He has served in Byakurai's household for too long. He sounds like he has a stick up his…"

"Don't talk that way about angelito's friend," Aderia snapped, "Go on and infuse him before he faints."

"It's all right," Kuri said, smirking as he took up a position behind Tetsuya, "I don't mind catching him."

"You take care of him," Aderia directed her brother, "I will be back later to see how he is doing. Would you like me to send Lupita in with some fresh paletas for you?"

"That would be wonderful," Tetsuya said, smiling.

"You see, he perks right up when you calm down and stop yelling around him."

"She was yelling louder than me," Kuri huffed softly as his sister exited the room.

"I heard that!" Aderia called back, making Tetsuya laugh softly.

He leaned back against Kuri, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly as his husband's warm, powerful reiatsu flowed into his belly, wrapping around the expanding spirit chamber and feeding the growing baby. Kuri's cheek pressed up against his, and his voice purred more gently in Tetsuya's flushed ear.

"Are you feeling better now, Tetsu-hana?"

"Mmhmm," Tetsuya affirmed, tilting his head slightly to tease his husband with his flowery scent and lovely, pale throat.

Kuri took the bait instantly, kissing his way along the side of the slighter man's neck and nibbling at his earlobe. They remained that way for several minutes, until the infusion was complete and Kuri lowered his pretty mate down onto his back for a more lively exploration.

"Kuri," Tetsuya complained, turning his head away as his amorous husband tried to kiss him, "Koji will be back with my ginger tea, and Lupita-chan is bringing the paletas!"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be nauseous or hungry, but after that, we will feed something else, okay?"

"Of course," Tetsuya answered, blushing all over, "Kuri needs to be fed too."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You feeling all right now, Red?" Bazz-B asked, lifting his head out of a tumble of long, autumn strands and meeting Renji's love-hazed eyes.

"I feel fucking great!" Renji sighed contentedly, "I might not be able to stand up for a few days, but yeah, I feel fantastic!"

"I've got more where that came from," Bazz snickered.

"You'd better tone it down," Renji said, smirking, "Taichou's gonna come in here and scold you for disturbing the peace. This place is usually quiet."

"Well, sorry, I don't do quiet when I'm making love to you," the quincy chuckled, "I don't really care who knows it."

"Well, you'd better care," Renji said, pushing him away as Bazz-B started kissing him again, "You are an outlaw here, you know. You're lucky he's protecting us. Anyone finds out I'm having your kid and you've been coming here, they're going to be after you, me and Taichou."

"Who's going to tell'em?" Bazz asked, looking around, "Your taichou seems to have loyal people around him."

"Yeah, well he's a clan leader, so other people visit the manor too. Sometimes it's old stodgy elders, who would turn us in, in a minute."

"All right, all right," Bazz-B chuckled, "I'll behave. But, can we go for a walk, now that it's dark?"

"That should be okay," Renji said, starting to sit up, only to be dragged down again and subjected to another heavy barrage of passionate, wet kisses.

"Damn! I just can't get enough," Bazz-B complained, his fingers playing over the bold lines on the back of one tanned shoulder, "You taste too good and look so fucking sexy with those stripes all over your body. How am I supposed to resist that?"

"You're just high on the pheromones, dumbass," Renji laughed, pushing him away.

He sucked in a surprised breath, freezing and staring as Bazz-B pressed up against his back and hugged him from behind, caressing the little bump that had formed on the redhead's belly with affectionate fingers.

"Who'd have thought, right?" he purred in Renji's ear, making the soft lobe blush, "That the coolest looking shinigami enemy would turn out to be the one to give me the best thing a guy like me could ever hope to have."

"Bazz…"

Renji went silent as Bazz-B's hand found his and laced their fingers together.

"Ywach murdered my family. He took away everything that meant anything to me. He took my best friend and turned him into someone I couldn't even recognize. I was pretty sure those things were gone for good, but then you came out of nowhere. You hit me with a knockout punch, Red. I can't see straight anymore. All I see is you and this kid."

"Stop it, you asshole!" Renji complained, his eyes tearing, "You know when you say that stuff, it makes me cry."

"So, go ahead and cry," Bazz-B said, smiling and brushing away the dampness on his face, "There are a lot worse things than crying cause you're happy."

"I look like a wimp when I start crying," Renji argued.

"You," Bazz-B said, hugging him tightly, then pulling him to his feet, "look like the guy who's gonna make me a daddy. Come on, now. Let's go take that walk. There's a nice moon tonight."

"There is," Renji agreed, "I bet Taichou and Ichigo are out there already. Taichou loves the moon."

"Let's go out there and love it too. What do you say?" Bazz-B said, nuzzling his cheek and nipping at his ear.

"Sounds great," Renji said, snuggling up against his side.

They left the bedroom and started down the garden path, passing within inches of a large, coiled black snake, which fixed his golden eyes on them for a moment, blinked slowly, and then slithered away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I owe you an apology, Ichigo," Byakuya said as the couple reached the top of a cliff and settled under a blooming sakura tree to enjoy the moonlight, "I had meant for us to be married by now. And the longer we wait, the more drawn out and formal an affair this will be."

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him in for several long, penetrating kisses, "A lot's been going on. We're all assessing damage and rebuilding. And then, with Tetsuya being found and those bastard cousins of yours stirring up trouble, I understand you're kinda overwhelmed."

"Tetsuya's return is a miracle," Byakuya said in a relieved tone, "But the blessing is mixed because of the charges that Orochi has leveled against him."

"You don't really think that the elders will come down on Orochi's side, do you?"

Byakuya gazed up at the moon for a moment in silence, then shook his head and let out a troubled breath.

"There will be pressure on them from both sides. Orochi's subfamily is the highest in status next to mine, so he will be taken seriously. Tetsuya is the last of Takao's bloodline, but cannot represent his subfamily, because one must be more than half noble to do so."

Ichigo paused to digest the information and frowned curiously.

"But Tetsuya's pregnant," he offered, "Does that mean…?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "The birth of children with Kuri will in fact, revive Kuchiki Takao's subfamily, which had status over Orochi's. I think part of what Orochi was trying to do by impregnating Tetsuya, himself, was to merge the greater power in Takao's bloodline with his own house's. That would have set him in the best possible position to take my place as leader if I fell in the war, or to challenge me upon my return."

"That is one really tricky bastard," Ichigo observed.

"Sasune is even worse," Byakuya went on, "He is from a lower subfamily, but is rumored to be an illegitimate son of the late Kuchiki Isas. He is probably in a deal with Orochi to get himself acknowledged, now that Isas and his wife are dead and Orochi is subfamily leader."

"I can't believe these guys are related to you," Ichigo said disgustedly, "They're playing every dirty trick in the book. But I think they're underestimating Kuri and Tetsuya, and I also think they're underestimating you. There's no way you'll let them get away with this."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "They will have to find another way to deal with me."

"Another way to deal with you?" Ichigo repeated, scowling, "Like we're gonna let that happen. I don't think so."

Byakuya gave him a rare, melting smile.

"I feel the same," he agreed, however, with Tetsuya and Kurushimi's lives hanging in the balance, we must think things through carefully."

"I agree," Ichigo said, nodding, "Byakuya, I think we're going to need to have some backup on hand for this one."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, tilting his head slightly.

A moment later, his lips turned downward, disapprovingly.

"Ichigo…"

"Come on, you know he's always been on our side."

"Yes, on our side, but the man is impossible. He seems to take great pleasure in tasking me at every opportunity."

"Aw, come on," Ichigo chuckled, "You're not really gonna still hold a grudge against him, after what he did for all of us in the war."

"He was brilliant in the war, but the man has no morals."

"What do you mean he has no morals?" Ichigo argued, still smiling, "Okay, his rules are a little different…"

"A little different? Ichigo…"

"Hey," Ichigo said, placing a bracing hand on Byakuya's arm and watching as his touch instantly made calm return to his fiancé's lovely, dark eyes, "you trust me, right?"

"Implicitly, but Ichigo…"

"No, you said you trust me. You can trust me on this. We should go to Kisuke, and we should go tonight. I'll contact Kuri and have him bring Tetsuya secretly to Karakura Town. We'll have a plan in place in no time, then when Orochi makes his move, we'll have, not one countermove, but more like a hundred. If anyone can outthink those two, Kisuke can."

Byakuya went quiet, carefully considering.

"You are probably right about that," he said finally, "The man might be infuriating, but even Aizen Sousuke admitted he couldn't match Urahara Kisuke's mind."

Ichigo gave Byakuya a charming smile.

"Then, we'll go to Karakura Town?"

Byakuya nodded.

"We will," he agreed, "I think we should convince Renji and Officer Bazz-B to come as well. I am concerned that with Orochi and Sasune trying to find ways to make trouble for me, that if they find out I am harboring an enemy, they will be after the elders to revoke my royal privilege and allow me to be tried for treason."

"They could do that?" Ichigo asked, looking worried.

"Well, it is a possibility they would try," Byakuya noted, "but how far it would go is anyone's guess. They would find it hard to prove that I had intent to harm Soul Society, or to allow harm to come to it. The most they could probably do is to argue that I was reckless and that recklessness put Soul Society in danger. But even that would certainly mean some period of incarceration for me, as well as a lengthy trial, which would allow Orochi to position himself as acting leader."

"And that makes things worse for Tetsuya, right?" Ichigo surmised.

"It does. You see, even though Orochi yielded back his leadership to me upon my return, all of the elders are aware that he is the next in line to succeed me. If I am killed or removed for cause, say, treason, then Orochi would be able to earn permanent leadership. The power struggle going on is an indication that Tetsuya's fate is very much in play, depending upon whether or not I am able to retain my position as leader."

"And that bastard will do everything he can to get you out of the way and Tetsuya executed!"

"Actually, I think Orochi does not want Tetsuya executed, but for his marriage to be revoked and for him to be returned to the clan as his concubine."

"And he's willing to squash whoever or whatever gets in his way."

"Sasune is no better," Byakuya added, his frown deepening, "He wants desperately to make Shima Kurushimi pay for abandoning what was sure to have been an abusive marriage. Unlike Orochi, he doesn't mind seeing Tetsuya die to achieve this."

"Kuri, Tetsuya and you, too, are all in some real danger," Ichigo mused, "But I know Kisuke will have a strategy."

"I agree," Byakuya said, earning a look of mild surprise from his ginger-haired lover, "Is that so shocking?"

"A little," Ichigo confessed.

"Despite my feelings about him, I think he is our best hope. We will go to him, then."

Ichigo made a sound of protest as Byakuya pulled free of him and stood.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he complained, jumping up and wrapping an arm around Byakuya, "I thought we were looking at the moon together. Now, you're running off on me? I think I'm offended."

"Well," Byakuya said with an edge of calm sarcasm, "If you want to be forced to moongaze through the window of a cell in the repentance center, then by all means, we can dilly dally here instead of acting quickly to head off this plan of my cousin's."

Ichigo grinned.

"I was kidding," he said, kissing Byakuya on the cheek, then on the frowning lips, "Go on. I'll be right there after I give Kisuke a call to set everything up for tomorrow."

Byakuya returned his kiss affectionately, then flash stepped away. Ichigo looked out over the cliff's edge at the moonlit meadow and lake, then pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed the speed dial button.

"Urahara's shop," Kisuke's cheerful voice announced, "What's up, Ichigo?"

"You've heard about the trouble here with Tetsuya and my cousin, Kuri?" Ichigo asked.

"Who hasn't?" Kisuke asked, "You thinking Byakuya might need some help?"

"Exactly."

"And he wouldn't agree to ask me…"

"Nope," Ichigo chuckled, "You know he's never going to forget…"

"Right," Kisuke laughed, "Good ol' Byakuya-bo. Well, I don't mind helping. What do you want me to do?"

"We need you to help us figure out the best strategy for handling things with Byakuya's cousins. I'm going to have Kuri bring Tetsuya to your place too. I don't know if they're safe enough at Shima adobe. They'll be safer here…and besides, there's something I want them to be here for."

"Oh?" Kisuke drawled, grinning knowingly, "What's that?"

"I'm gonna call Rukia and my dad, and when we get there, I want you to marry Byakuya and me!"

"A secret wedding," Kisuke said, nodding approvingly, "You've got it. One secret impromptu wedding, coming right up!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya snuggled up against his sleeping husband, peeking through one sapphire eye and observing the somber expression that seemed to overtake Kuri's handsome face, at least once every time he fell asleep. He touched his husband's face gently, and kissed his frowning lips.

_He misses his Hideaki. He must have loved Hideaki-sama very much to still feel such sadness over him. I feel like I understand. I remember now losing my own love, Naoki. I remember the loss of my child with him. Things like these will never really go all of the way away. And I think we should remember and honor our lost loves. But we should also open our hearts to new love. Kuri has opened his heart to me, and I have opened mine to him. This allows us to comfort each other._

_I want more than anything to bring comfort and love to him._

Tetsuya slipped free of his sleeping husband's arms and climbed onto his knees. He balanced himself carefully over Kuri's sleeping form, admiring his exotically lovely caramel skin and the fine, proud features of his handsome face. He touched his lips to Kuri's again, then moved in a slow crawl down his husband's body, touching and caressing with searching fingertips and eager lips. Kuri's frown melted away and he moaned hungrily in his sleep.

"H-hide…aki?"

"No, Kuri," he breathed very softly, so that his husband wouldn't wake, "It is just me. But if you need to see him, then see him. Sometimes I miss my Naoki too. It's all right. This is how we can help each other."

He continued to touch and caress Kuri's brown flesh, kissing his way downward until he knelt between the Shima leader's parted thighs. He sat back for a moment, admiring his husband's warm, erect and blushing member. He lowered himself, bringing his lips to a soft inner thigh and kissing his way along, brushing the side of his flushed face against the satiny skin of his thick manhood, then turning his head slightly and bringing his lips to tenderly kiss the blushing tip.

_I love you._

_I thank you for saving my life, even though I know you feel guilty because you had to choose me over my child. Let me comfort you now._

Tetsuya smiled as Kuri's hips began to move, and as he thrust carefully into Tetsuya's loving mouth, barely coherent words left his lips.

"¡Mi ángel! ¡Mi ángel! Tiene los labios del diablo. ¿Me devorar? Está bien. Voy a morir de felicidad en sus brazos ... mi amor, mi ... Tetsu-hana!" (My angel! My angel! You have the lips of the devil. Will you devour me? It's okay. I will die of happiness in your arms...my love, my...Tetsu-hana!)

Tetsuya froze, his eyes widening as Kuri's turquoise orbs opened and fixed on him, and the Shima leader smiled at him. Kuri's fingers sank into the tumbled strands of Tetsuya's silken black hair, tightening and encouraging him as he continued to offer his husband unspeakable pleasure, running his tongue along the hungry length of his husband's riled erection, then sinking down on it and sucking sensuously. Kuri moaned more loudly and shifted restlessly, finally overthrowing his amorous spouse and invading Tetsuya's slender body enthusiastically. His mouth closed over Tetsuya's, his tongue plunging in to taste their mingled essences as he happily returned the deep pleasure Tetsuya had offered him. Kuri held Tetsuya tightly as they climaxed together, panting hard and looking deeply into each others' loving eyes.

_Each of us is exactly who the other needs._

_This is how love heals us…even the very deepest of life's wounds._


	14. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya comforts Kuri after a nightmare. Ichigo surprises Byakuya.

_Kuri heard a muted sound of distress and opened his eyes. Tetsuya laid on the soft bed beside him, panting hard and making little pained exclamations as he rubbed his very rounded abdomen. He didn't remember Tetsuya being so far along in his gestation, but shook his head and sat up. Tetsuya smiled through tightened lips, still panting and sweating heavily._

_"You are in labor, Tetsu-hana. I must bring Deripie to help you,"_

_He started to climb to his feet, but Tetsuya grabbed his arm and clenched tightly._

_"No! Don't leave me!" Tetsuya cried, panting harder until his slender body shook visibly, "Kuri, stay with me! You won't be able to find your way back here!"_

_"I am with you, Tetsu-hana," he said soothingly, moving to Tetsuya's side, "I just need to bring Deripie to deliver the baby."_

_"Sh-she isn't here," Tetsuya said worriedly, "We're alone here tonight. Don't you remember?"_

_"Alone?" Kuri mused, frowning, "But why would we be alone and out here?"_

_He shook his head firmly._

_"You need to go to a hospital, Tetsu-hana. You can't have our children out here."_

_"If we go back, we'll be captured!" Tetsuya objected, "Kuri, we're still wanted!"_

_He made a more intense sound of pain, staring as a soft glow rose up around his swollen belly._

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri screamed, sitting up in bed and bringing his sleeping husband awake with him.

Tetsuya took hold of his wild-eyed and still senseless mate, holding him by the shoulders and calling his name frantically to wake him.

"Kuri-kuri!"

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri called out again.

"I'm here. I'm right here," Tetsuya assured him as their bedroom door flew open and Koji ran into the room with Aderia on his heels, "Kuri, I'm right here."

"What happened, angelito?" Aderia asked, watching as Kuri held Tetsuya tightly against him, panting and shaking so hard he couldn't speak, "This was a nightmare?"

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, nuzzling his recovering husband's cheek with his and rubbing Kuri's sweat dampened back gently, "We were sound asleep and he screamed my name."

He met Kuri's teary eyes and kissed him soothingly.

"I am sorry," Kuri apologized, finally finding his voice, "It is just everything that has happened, it is catching up with me. I will be fine now."

"You don't look fine," Aderia said, crossing her arms.

Kuri leaned against Tetsuya's shoulder, burying his face in his spouse's sweetly scented hair and breathing deeply.

"It's all right, Deripie," he insisted, "I don't need anything but Tetsu-hana's embrace and kisses now."

"You don't know what you need, you fool!" Aderia scolded him, "I told you after Hideaki and the baby were lost, you should have had counseling."

"Eh, I didn't need anyone to tell me Hideaki was dead and not coming back."

"No, you needed to deal with your grief, hermano!" Aderia insisted, "That is what is eating away at you. All of your grief from the past is colliding with your fears for our angelito and the baby he carries. You must do something!"

"I am doing something," Kuri said, leaning back for a moment to gaze down into Tetsuya's wide, worried eyes, "I am turning to my clan wife for comfort."

"B-but, I don't know if I'm the one to help you," Tetsuya said uncertainly, "I am the reason you are so afraid right now."

"You are also the reason my heart lives again," Kuri whispered in his ear, "I admit I was lost when Hideaki died, and I did grieve for many years, crying every night. That wouldn't have changed, no matter how many counselors I spoke to. My heart was broken and just needed time to heal…time and you, Tetsu-hana."

"Me?" Tetsuya whispered back, smiling sadly, "But I haven't really done anything, Kuri-kuri-sama. All I have done was have the good fortune that you were there to save me when I would have died with Orochi's child in me and my heart in despair. Instead, you lifted me out of the darkness. You took the weight from my shoulders and you gave me back my happiness."

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri exclaimed softly, his eyes filling again with tears and his hands curving around Tetsuya's lovely face.

"But now that I know who I was…and I know who I am," Tetsuya promised, "I will give something back for all you have done for me. I will give you my heart filled with love for you, this body and the child it holds to comfort you, and when our child is born, I will be prepared to raise my sword to protect you too."

"You don't have to do that, mi corazòn," Kuri said lovingly, "I would never want you to be harmed…"

"I feel the same for you," Tetsuya insisted, "I should be no less willing to fight for you the way you are fighting for me. You must let me grow strong again, Kuri-kuri-sama, if we are to protect each other!"

Aderia smiled warmly at Tetsuya.

I think he has a point, hermano," she agreed, "You have more enemies than you know what to do with. You will both need your strength to fight them."

"Eh, fine…" Kuri sighed, shaking his head and scowling, "but there will be no talk of you fighting anyone until after our baby is born, all right?"

Tetsuya smiled and nodded in agreement.

Kuri looked at the clock and groaned before flopping back down on the bed and dragging Tetsuya down with him.

"It's early," he huffed, "Back to bed now."

Aderia laughed and started to exit the room, only to pause and stare as a hell butterfly arrived.

 _Hey Kuri_ , Ichigo's voice intoned, _Byakuya and I are having some big concerns about what those sneaky cousins of his are up to. Byakuya doesn't think it's safe enough for you and Tetsuya at Shima adobe, so we were hoping that you would meet us early this morning in Karakura Town at Kisuke's place. You know Kisuke won't let anything happen to you guys._

"Ugh," Kuri grunted, snuggling against Tetsuya and swiping at the persistent hell butterfly with his hand, "Later, Ichibun!"

_Sorry, I know that you usually sleep in, but Byakuya seemed to think it was important to make our moves when we're less likely to be seen or followed. You know those assholes will do about anything to cause trouble for us all…especially you and Byakuya! So, get your ass outta bed and come meet us._

"Fuck that!" Kuri snorted.

 _Oh_ , Ichigo added, laughing softly, _and bring a wedding gift. Me and Byakuya are going to get married before the war officially ends and we have to have a fancy wedding in the Seireitei!_

"That's not fair!" Kuri complained, dragging himself into a seated position as Tetsuya sat up next to him, "I wanted more loving, Tetsu-hana!"

Tetsuya smiled and climbed out of bed, only to be dragged back down again and have him mouth warmly invaded.

"I didn't say you could leave yet, my love!" Kuri chided him playfully.

"Get up!" Aderia snapped only half-jokingly, "You know if Byakuya thinks there will be trouble, there usually will be."

"I am getting up!" Kuri fired back, throwing a pillow at his sister, "Get out of here. I don't want you looking at my naked ass!"

"Like I haven't seen yours, angelito's and everyone else's!" Aderia huffed, making Tetsuya blush brightly as she ducked another pillow and escaped the bedroom.

As soon as she was gone, Kuri dove onto Tetsuya and held him down, kissing him hungrily.

"Kuri-kuri-sama!" Tetsuya objected, "Kuri-kuri-sama, we h-have to go!"

The bedroom door opened again and Koji entered, not noticing at first, the feisty conquest that had begun on the bed. He froze as he took in the sight of the naked Shima leader, holding Tetsuya down and positioning himself for entry.

"Oh, sumimasen! I was just here to dress Tetsuya-sama for the journey!" he apologized hastily, flushing and running back out of the room.

"It's all right," Kuri snickered, "This won't take long. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji peeked out of his bedroom into the dimly lit gardens, then ducked back inside, rubbing his belly nervously. Bazz-B laid, fully dressed, across the bed, blinking sleepily.

"I don't think I've seen you up this early in the morning before, Red," he noted, "You're usually sacked out until about noon or until your dick wakes you up cause you're hungry for sex."

"Shut up!" Renji snapped, blushing and grinning helplessly.

"Seriously," Bazz went on, staring out into the garden isn't going to make that hard on go away. Get over here and we'll fool around for a while. Your attendant will sense we're fucking and he won't barge in."

"Okay," Renji said, giving him an offended look, "you need to stop being such a foul mouthed prick around here."

"When am I ever not a foul mouthed prick?" Bazz-B snickered, "And what about you? You're as foul mouthed as me usually. It's just lately, since I knocked you up, you've been all nicey-nice."

"I'm not being nicey-nice!" Renji snapped, "I'm being polite to the guy who is protecting both our asses! Kuchiki taichou's going out on a limb to protect both of us, dumbass! Show a little respect, okay?"

"Man, you're cute when you get pissed," Bazz-B said appreciatively, climbing off of the bed and shoving his red haired boyfriend back against the wall.

He slid down Renji's body, opening his yukata and kissing his way down the tattooed man's torso, then rubbing his face against Renji's pronounced baby bump.

"Man that's growing fast now!"

"Well," Renji said, blushing furiously, "You've got me so full of your reiatsu…"

"And cum," Bazz added, earning an indignant scowl from his piqued boyfriend.

"I told you to fucking be polite!" Renji yelled, smacking the quincy on the side of the head.

"Hey! Don't touch the Mohawk!" Bazz said fiercely, putting a hand up to smooth the disrupted hairs.

"Or what?" Renji teased, "You're gonna hit a pregnant guy?"

Bazz-B gave him a sly smirk and brought him down onto the bed.

"Hey!" Renji yelped, struggling, "Dammit, we've gotta be ready to go, baka!"

"Sure thing. As soon as they tell us," Bazz said, flipping the redhead onto his stomach and positioning himself behind.

Renji groaned, but couldn't think of anything but how good it felt as his body was invaded enthusiastically from behind.

"Oh god, Bazzzzzzzzz!" Renji moaned, lifting his hips higher to greet each hard, fast thrust, "H-hurry, okay? D-don't wanna…f-freak out my attendant. He'll be here to tell us to go any second probably."

"Probably," Bazz snickered, quickening the motion of his undulating hips, "Oh, holy hell, Red! God, oh god, I love your ass! No man, I love all of you!"

"S-sweet!" Renji panted, "B-but don't get me in trouble with Taichou or I'll k-kick your…ahhhh-ahhhhh!"

"What was that?" Bazz asked, smirking as he unleashed his molten release, sending Renji into melting shudders of absolute bliss.

The two collapsed together, kissing and teasing each other's flushed lips and still erect nipples.

"Do we really have to go with those guys?" Bazz-B sighed, "I could just kidnap you. That'd be okay, cause they couldn't blame you for me kidnapping you and tying you up to make a hundred or so babies…you know…."

"I told you," Renji said, sobering, "I've worked hard to get where I am. I started out with nothing in the low Rukongai and now I could be promoted to a taichou position. I don't wanna screw that up."

"Don't worry, Red," Bazz-B chuckled, "I'm not gonna get you thrown outta the military. I'll do what your taichou says. He's been right about things up to now."

"He's been good to us," Renji agreed.

"Yeah, cause he can't stand to see his little Red crying, ne?"

"Shut up!" Renji laughed, swatting at Bazz-B again, "I haven't cried in like, what…?"

"Eh, like ten minutes?" Bazz-B teased.

"Jerk!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stepped into the bedroom and found Torio in the dressing area of the master suite, dressing the noble as Byakuya stood, quietly gazing at his reflection in the full length mirror. He smiled at the reflection and slipped in behind the Kuchiki leader, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the side of the neck.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Almost," Byakuya sighed, "Were you able to contact Shima taichou and arrange for them to join us?"

"They'll be there," Ichigo affirmed, "although Kuri seemed less than happy about getting dragged out of bed too early."

"Well, if he wants to protect Tetsuya and their baby, he will need to get to Karakura Town as requested," Byakuya said shortly.

"Hey, you know he's not going to take any chances with Tetsuya's safety. He's just being Kuri and giving his objections. He'll do what needs to be done."

"I am aware," Byakuya said in a more controlled tone, "It is just that I have already lost Tetsuya once, and I don't want to go through that again. Orochi and Sasune are up to something and it needs to be stopped."

"Unfortunately, they come from powerful subfamilies."

"Strong, pureblood lines," Byakuya agreed, "And in the wake of the war, those strong bloodlines are critical to maintaining our place at the top of the great clans."

Byakuya nodded to Torio to excuse him, then moved to the garden doors, where he stood looking out at the blossoms drifting down from the nearby sakura trees.

"My grandfather worked hard to make important changes in the way the clans operate. The elders of the clans are very attached to tradition and rituals. They are slow to see the need for, and to allow change. The humane treatment and proper inclusion of mixed blood family members has been a bone of contention for many years. Tetsuya has broken through by distinguishing himself as a powerful protector of the clan. I would hate to see that fall apart because of Orochi and Sasune's machinations."

"Hey," Ichigo said bracingly, taking Byakuya's somber face in his hands, "we aren't going to let that happen. That's why we're getting everyone out of the Seireitei and going to Kisuke for ideas. Remember, he grew up in Yoruichi's family. He knows how these things work, and no one does strategy like he does. This is going to get worked out, Byakuya, trust me."

Byakuya gave him a tentative nod.

"I do trust you," he said quietly, "It is my own family I do not trust. I know them too well. I remember when Sasune was preparing to marry Shima taichou. I had reservations about the match from the beginning, but the elders insisted that as Kurushimi's father was a king's hogosha and transcendent powered, it was important to capture that power and bring it into our family as well. It was also meant to build more social connection between our clans, the elders thought, to gently instruct the Shima clan in a more conscientious adherence to the rules and traditions."

"Not that Kuri gives a damn about any of that."

"He was still on the young side for marriage, and he was a bit naïve about Sasune's true nature. He is lucky, very lucky that he came to his senses and married Hideaki instead."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "It's just too bad that things ended the way they did for those two."

"Yes, and I want to avoid Kurushimi and Tetsuya's union from ending in the same kind of disaster."

"You mean with them both being executed?" Ichigo inquired.

Byakuya's brow furrowed.

"I don't think that Orochi wants Tetsuya to die," he surmised, "But Sasune is more cavalier in his attitudes, so he is pushing Orochi. Sasune wants Kurushimi to pay, and he doesn't mind sacrificing Tetsuya if necessary."

"Well, Kuri's not going to take that shit," Ichigo said firmly, "You know that."

"I do. I just hope he makes his moved carefully."

"I'm sure he will," Ichigo said, looking at the clock on the dresser, "Hey, Byakuya, it's getting kinda late. We should get going."

"You are right," Byakuya said, falling in with him, "Do you have the decoys that Urahara Kisuke gave you?"

"Yeah, they're right here."

Byakuya nodded, then led Ichigo through the chamber's inner doors, and down the hallway to the bedroom he had given to Renji. The two heard animated rustling as they approached, and then Renji opened the door and the two appeared, looking somewhat rumpled and flushed. Byakuya gave Renji a look of disapproval and motioned for the two to continue down the hallway, to Byakuya's study. The clan leader opened a private senkaimon.

"Now," he instructed Ichigo. Ichigo released the copies of them that Kisuke had sent, and the group watched them flash step away. Byakuya and the others slipped into the precipice world, and kept carefully to the shadows as they made their way towards Karakura Town. They arrived in the living world without incident, dropping down into Urahara's underground training room. As they touched down, Byakuya went still and curious, looking around at the lovely decorations, the wedding canopy and the array of friends who had already gathered.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya mused.

"Surprise," Ichigo said, curling an arm around him, "We're getting married!"


End file.
